Moving On
by 123Fanfics
Summary: First ever Criminal Minds story. The BAU get a new team member who catches Spencer's eye, but when she finds out his most kept secret, will she stick around?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story on this site, and my first Criminal Minds story. Although I may use some storylines from the show, I won't be basing this story solely on Criminal Minds. I hope you guys enjoy it, and any feedback will be greatly appreciated.**

Spencer Reid walked into the elevator and went up to the sixth floor. They were getting a new team member today, and he didn't know how he felt about having a new addition to the team. The BAU team were his family, and he didn't like the idea of someone else coming in and potentially tearing it apart. Spencer didn't see the need in a Communications Liaison, Hotch and Garcia were more than capable of doing the job between them. The elevator doors opened, bringing Reid out of his thoughts and he made his way through the glass doors to his desk. Morgan and Prentiss were already there, finishing off some reports that they left from the previous night. Spencer put his coat and satchel on his chair and sat down.

"morning pretty boy" Morgan looked at him and smirked.

"you guys are here early"

"well we're not gifted with an eidetic memory, it takes us longer to read through them" Emily commented.

"who else is here?"

"Hotch is in his office and Rossi is making coffee. The newbie is meant to be here in about a half hour" Morgan said looking at his watch.

Spencer just nodded and started reading through the reports that were put on his desk after he finished last night.

"I wonder what she's going to be like" Emily commented, leaning back in her chair.

"how do you know it's a she?" Reid frowned and carried on filling out the reports.

"you obviously weren't listening yesterday. Her name is Jennifer; therefore she's definitely a she" Emily and Morgan slightly chuckled. Spencer just carried on, he didn't really want to talk about this 'Jennifer'.

"hey who pissed on your cheerio's man?" Morgan commented after seeing Spencer's reaction.

"I just don't see the need in a Communications Liaison"

"you never know, I think she'll be a great asset to the team"

"who will be a great asset?" Garcia said as she walked through the BAU wearing a very bright pink dress and matching glasses.

"Agent Jaraeu" Emily said grinning at the Technical Analyst.

"I've already run a background check on her. 26 years old, born in a small town in Pennsylvania, was the captain of her varsity soccer team in High School earning her a scholarship at the University of Pittsburgh, she's single and has no children"

"wow babygirl sounds like you've done your homework" Morgan chuckled. "hey Reid, she's single maybe you can finally get some lovin'"

"oi stop bullying my boy genius" Garcia scolded hitting Morgan round the back of the head.

Reid scoffed at Morgan's comment. There's no way he had time for a girlfriend; like anyone would find him attractive anyway. He was a geek, wore sweaters on a regular basis and read about five books a day. Just then the topic of the morning walked through the glass doors; confirming Spencer's thoughts. Putting it simply; she took his breath away. Her golden blonde hair framed her face in a cascade of waves, and she walked towards them like she'd worked with them for years.

'please god don't talk to me' Spencer thought. There would be no way he could say a string of words to her without sounding like an idiot.

"excuse me, where can I find Agent Hotchner?" she asked the whole group. Morgan looked over at Reid and smirked at his reaction. He'd already gone bright red and the blonde hadn't even spoken directly to him.

"yeah if you go up the stairs it's the second office" Prentiss said and pointed to Hotch's door.

"thankyou. I'm Jennifer Jaraeu, but call me JJ"

"I'm Emily, it's nice to finally put a face to a name" she smiled and shook JJ's hand.

"I'm Derek, but call me Morgan, and here is our very own Dr. Spencer Reid" he said, gesturing over to where Spencer sat.

"Doctor huh?" JJ said, already impressed with the young Agent. He caught her eye the second she walked into the BAU.

"uh yeah, its not as great as it sounds"

"oh please, I wouldn't call having three PHDs and two BAs 'nothing'" Emily said with a look on her face.

"plus an eidetic memory. Don't be alarmed if he suddenly spouts random statistics and facts at you, it's in his nature" Morgan said with a chuckle.

"sounds like we have a little genius on the team" JJ said and gave Spencer a huge smile. He instantly became even more attractive. He seemed so modest compared to some of the jerks she had dated previously. He was obviously very smart, and when he gave her a smile back she could have sworn her heart melted a little bit.

"anyway I better go check in before I get into trouble for being late for my first shift" JJ said with a slight giggle. "it was nice to meet you, I'm sure I'll be seeing you in a few minutes" she smiled at them before making her way up the stairs and into Hotch's office.

"she seems nice. I think pretty boy here already has a crush" Morgan commented.

"oh shut up" Spencer replied, and stood up to go and get a cup of coffee.

"you going to get a cup of sugar?" Emily called after him.

"go bully someone else" Reid shouted back over his shoulder.

"definitely has a crush" Emily said to Morgan and they both chuckled.

"it's about time Reid got someone in his life, he's had a rough few years" Morgan said in a low voice to Emily.

"tell me about it. you never know, things could blossom" Emily replied with a sly smile. Just then Hotch walked out of his office with JJ following him. "round table guys" he said walking into the round table room.

"here we go" Morgan said getting up from his desk with Emily and walking up the stairs. Spencer walked into the bullpen and noticed Morgan and Emily were gone. Presuming they had been called for a briefing, he went up to the roundtable room, where Rossi had joined them. He sat at the table and saw JJ standing up by the TV screen.

"ok lets get started" Hotch said and JJ nodded at him.

"ok two teenage girls both found brutally tortured…" JJ started the briefing, but Reid zoned out. She was so natural, and had such a glow about her. There was no way she would ever go for a guy like him. If only he was like Morgan when it came to girls. He'd love to completely woo JJ, and sweep her off her feet, but that was never going to happen.

"who would go for girls like these? They're both smart, well loved" Emily commented and shot a look at Reid who had zoned back into reality and stared at the profile. 'Why teenage girls?' he thought to himself.

"that could be exactly why they were targeted. They were perfect in the unsub's eyes" Rossi said.

"whatever his reason there is a third girl missing, so wheels up in thirty" Hotch said and stood up with the rest of the team. They made their way down to the jet and got on. Morgan and Emily sat together, Hotch and Rossi sat next to them on the other side and Reid sat opposite them. JJ was on last, looking for a seat. She saw one next to Spencer and slightly blushed as she took a seat next to him. She'd never felt this way about anyone, and she thought it was stupid how this guy she'd just met made her feel all weak. This was definitely going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

><p>The case was over in three days, and they managed to save the third girl. They all walked into the bullpen to collect their things to go home.<p>

"I was thinking we could all go out on Saturday, officially welcome JJ to the team" Emily said, picking up her bag.

"if it includes alcohol I'm there" Morgan chuckled. "hey babygirl you in for a few drinks on Saturday?"

"only if you're buying hot stuff" Garcia winked, causing JJ to giggle.

"yeah I'm up for it" JJ grinned and looked over at Spencer. "Spence, you coming?" she shocked herself slightly that she just called him Spence, and by the look on his face, Spencer was shocked too.

"erm… I uh, I might have plans" He said, putting his coat on. JJ's stomach dropped slightly; she'd been hoping to get to know him.

"oh come on pretty boy, just one night" Morgan said, giving him a look. Spencer sighed and scratched his head.

"ok, fine. but I wont be out for long" JJ smiled. She knew she would get on with the others, but there was something about him that just intrigued her. She never normally went for guys like him. Not that he wasn't attractive, but she always seemed to go for the guys that worried more about keeping toned than her. But within three days, she immediately found Spencer more attractive.

"awesome, well you all have a good night while I go and make sure you have work to do tomorrow" JJ smirked and walked up to her office.

Reid walked through the front door and took off his coat and hung it up, leaving his bag and shoes underneath. He walked into the livingroom to see the light and TV still on. He looked down at the sofa and smiled at the small figure curled in a blanket fast asleep. He turned the TV off and the figure started moving.

"hey sleephead, what are you doing down here?"

"Kayley said that you were coming home tonight, so I stayed here and wanted to be up when you got home. I missed you daddy"

"I missed you too" Spencer replied with a smile, and stroked his thirteen year old daughter's hair. "come on, go to bed."

Thirteen year old Savannah stood up and wrapped her arms around her daddy. Spencer hugged her back, and kissed her head.

"I love you sweet girl" he said. "did you behave for Kayley?" whenever Spencer had a case, Savannah would stay at their next door neighbour's house.

"yeah, I've done all my homework and I started reading that book you gave me" Savannah said, smiling up at her dad. When Spencer found out that Savannah had inherited Spencer's powerful mind, he worried about whether she would grow up like he did. Luckily, she inherited her social skilled from her mother, so she managed to fit in with her class. He walked upstairs with Savannah into her room, and she got into bed and he pulled the covers over her.

"you said you got a new person on your team. Do you like them?" Savannah asked as Spencer sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair.

"yeah, she's very nice" he replied with a smile.

"is she pretty?"

"she's very pretty" Spencer said with a slight chuckle. "we're all going out on Saturday night, just for a few hours. Is that ok with you?"

"you don't have to ask me for permission" Savannah giggled. "I'll be fine, I was going to ask you if I could stay at Leah's house on Saturday anyway"

"ok well you're allowed" Spencer chuckled.

"dad, if you're worried about moving on, don't. Mum would want you to" Savannah said. Even though he knew how Savannah's mind worked, it still amazed him how wise she was for a thirteen year old.

"I know she would. But I don't want you to get upset. No-one can replace your mum"

"I know, but I want you to be happy again"

"stop growing up" Spencer smiled and kissed her head. "Now go to sleep, you have school in the morning"

Savannah closed her eyes and smiled. "night dad, I love you"

"I love you too. You'll always be my number one" he got up and walked out turning the light off. He got dressed and got into bed. For hours he just stared at the ceiling, thinking about how his world was shattered three years ago, and how for the first time since then his life started to come back together. Maybe Saturday he would get to know JJ, and even ask her out. But then again, who would want to go out with a widower who had a thirteen year old daughter?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just to clear up some confusion:**

**Reid is 29, therefore making him 16 when he had Savannah.**

**Love Of Blood-**** Most of this will be revealed in the near future, but yes he does have a daughter, and his wife did die. When and how will be revealed soon :)**

The next day, Spencer woke up and walked into Savannah's room where she was still fast asleep. He walked over to her bed and sat next to her.

"Savannah you need to get up for school" he said, stroking her hair.

"no" was the reply he got as his daughter hugged her pillow and hid her face. Spencer chuckled and stood up.

"come on, don't be a pain"

"I'm sick, I cant go"

"and how are you sick?" Spencer questioned with his hand on his hips, then started laughing when Savannah gave a fake cough.

"yeah you sound it, you better not go to Leah's on Saturday then"

"I'm up" Savannah quickly said and got out of bed. Spencer chuckled and kissed her on the head.

"get dressed, I'll have breakfast ready" he said and walked downstairs and started toasting blueberry bagels, Savannah's favourite. He made himself a cup of coffee and ten minutes later Savannah came down the stairs with a huge grin on her face.

"blueberry bagels, oh you spoil me" she said and sat at the table.

"well I'm in a good mood so don't get used to it" Spencer replied with a chuckle and sat opposite her.

"does it have anything to do with this new person?" Savannah questioned with a sly smile.

"stop going on about her I barely know her"

"no but ever since you came back last night that grin has not left your face" Spencer gave her a look.

"eat your bagels" Savannah giggled and carried on eating her breakfast.

"are you taking me to school?"

"yeah I think I'll be able to" Spencer smiled, and his smile grew when he saw how happy that made Savannah. His work took up a lot of his time, and although they had a close bond, he hated that he couldn't be with her more. Fifteen minutes later the duo left the house and Spencer drove to Savannah's school. Savannah got out the car with her backpack and went around to Spencer's window.

"I have dance practice after school. Will you be home?" she asked, with hope shining in her eyes.

"I haven't heard anything yet, so hopefully. I will let you know if I've been called away. Now get into school, behave and I love you"

"I love you too" Savannah smiled and walked off into the school. Spencer watched her walk up to a group of her friends before driving off to work. Twenty minutes later he pulled his car up and walked into the building and up to the sixth floor. Everyone was already there at their desks.

"I haven't missed anything have I?" He asked as he walked over to his desk and set his things down.

"besides Morgan and Garcia's dirty talk I don't think you have" Emily replied with a smirk.

"you would have heard it if you weren't late" Morgan said and raised his eyebrow.

"I thought I'd take Savannah to school for a change." Emily smiled when she heard Savannah's name. Spencer's daughter was loved by everyone in the BAU, and they all saw her as a part of their family. At that moment JJ walked out of her office.

"do we have a case?" Morgan asked her. JJ nodded.

"unfortunately" Spencer's heart dropped. He really wanted to be home before Savannah got home from dance class, but now that seemed unlikely. They all got up and made their way to the round table room, where they met JJ and Hotch.

"morning Spence" JJ said with a smile. Spencer gave her a small smile back.

"morning JJ" he said before sitting down. He listened as JJ spoke about the new case. It was local, so there was still hope that he could be home tonight.

"ok I want Morgan and Rossi to go to the dumpsite, Prentiss and I will talk to the victim's family and JJ and Reid I want you to go to the station and start a geographical profile and arrange a press conference. Everyone nodded and stood up, walking out of the room and down to the SUV's waiting for them. Reid got into the driver's side while JJ took the passenger side, and they set off for DC. JJ took the opportunity to get to know Spencer since it was just the two of them in the car.

"so how long have you been working for the FBI?"

"about five years. I've been here since I was twenty-four" Spencer replied.

"wow, that's young"

"it's only two years younger than you" Spencer chuckled. "so what about you? Why Communications Liaison?" Spencer glanced over at JJ and saw her shrug slightly.

"I don't know. I always wanted to help people. Make them see that there is good in the world even after something so tragic has happened to them" JJ smiled at Reid, and he gave her a smile back. Spencer loved how selfless she was; how she made sure everyone was ok over her own feelings. They made small talk for the rest of the journey until Spencer pulled up at the station and walked inside with JJ by his side. The press were already outside waiting for JJ's appearance.

"you going to be ok?" Spencer asked, slightly worried about the large crowd. JJ smiled at his concern.

"don't worry, this is nothing" she said and took to the small podium set up for her. Spencer smiled as he handled the press with ease, and walked inside to start on his job.

* * *

><p>Luckily, they had managed to catch the unsub by six o'clock that evening, and Spencer raced home to see his daughter. He walked through the door and was welcomed by the smell of dinner cooking.<p>

"Savannah?" Spencer called out.

"kitchen" Spencer walked into the kitchen to find his little girl cooking a full on meal.

"what are you doing you crazy child?" Spencer walked up to her and kissed the side of her head.

"I wanted to do something nice for you" Savannah smiled at her dad. Spencer was always amazed by how genuine his daughter was. He was so lucky to be blessed with a perfect girl like his daughter.

"go and have a shower, I've got this. It will be ready when you are" Spencer gave her a hug before walking upstairs into the shower. He thought about how well his daughter had adapted to only having her dad around, and whether having someone else around would actually do her more harm than good. He dried himself off and walked downstairs where Savannah had dished up dinner. Spencer sat down opposite her and started eating.

"this is amazing Savannah, thankyou"

"you're welcome. how was work?"

"the usual" Spencer chuckled. "but coming home to you makes it all better" Spencer chuckled, making Savannah laugh.

"woo JJ like that and you'll be a winner"

"how do you know her name is JJ?"

"I spoke to Auntie Penelope today, she told me all about her" Savannah grinned. "and I've heard she has a little soft spot for a certain genius" Spencer nearly choked on his food. JJ have a soft spot for him? Is she serious?

"don't believe everything your Auntie tell you, that goes for Aunt Emily too"

"stop denying it, you're going to get together"

"lets not talk about this right now, I want to spend time with my favourite girl" Savannah smiled and nodded her head.

"so how was dance class?"

"it was good, we learnt a new routine"

"oh yeah? Is it good?" Savannah nodded and smiled.

"I'm the lead"

"are you? That's amazing sweetheart" Spencer grinned, so proud of his daughter. They both finished dinner, and Spencer done the washing up while Savannah started her homework. By the time he was finished, so was Savannah.

"not challenging enough huh?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"not really. I'll tell her on Monday and I'm sure she'll give me extra" Savannah giggled and picked up the book her dad gave her; she was already half-way through. Spencer smiled and shook his head before picking up a book of his own and started reading next to his talented daughter.

* * *

><p>Spencer walked down into the livingroom ready to go out with the team. He wore a black button down shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans with his converse. Savannah had all her stuff ready to go for a sleepover at her friends, and giggled when she saw her dad.<p>

"what?" Spencer asked.

"you just look so different from when you dress up for work" Savanah commented. "is JJ going?"

"yes she is" he said, giving her a look.

"hey I'm only asking, don't kill me. Are you ready? You're worse than a girl" Savannah said, picking her stuff up.

"ooh that was harsh" Spencer said with a chuckle. He picked up one of Savannah's bags and went out to the car. He drove her to Leah's and then drove to the bar where he was meeting the others. They were already there, and his eyes instantly went to JJ. Her hair was down and straight, and she wore a gorgeous midnight blue dress that made her eyes shine brighter than sapphires. She saw him, and gained the biggest smile on her face.

"hey guys" Spencer said as he walked over to them.

"hey Spence!" JJ said and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, and was surprised at how natural it felt having her in his arms.

"she's already had too much to drink" Morgan commented while chuckling. JJ pulled away and turned to him.

"only because you bought me all those drinks!" she shot back and swatted him around the head. Spencer had to chuckle, along with Emily and Garcia.

"Hotch and Rossi too tired to come out?" Spencer said when he noticed they were two members down.

"Hotch has Jack, and Rossi is probably working on wife number four" Morgan chuckled.

"anyone want a drink?" Spencer asked, and got four nods in response.

"a beer, two vodka and cokes and one gin and tonic please boy genius" Garcia said. Spencer nodded and walked over to the bar, shortly joined by JJ. He ordered the drinks, plus a beer for himself.

"so how has your day been?" JJ asked. Spencer paused for a moment, he didn't want JJ to know (if she didn't already) that he had a daughter. He wanted to see if what Savannah said about JJ was true.

"just stayed in the house, read a few books, average Saturday" Reid chuckled. JJ frowned slightly.

"why didn't you do anything?" Spencer shrugged.

"nothing really to do"

"why? Do you not have any friends?" JJ said with a giggle. Spencer smiled, and replied saying "not really, just the team" JJ suddenly stopped laughing. She had been joking, but when she saw he was serious she instantly felt guilty. Why didn't he have any friends?

"are you serious?"

"JJ I graduated high school at twelve years old, no I don't really have friends. But it's ok, I've got you guys right?" JJ grinned.

"you've always got us" and wrapped her arms around his. She was surprised to find that he was actually quite toned, despite his fairly skinny appearance. They grabbed the drinks and took them over to the table. They were quickly finished and JJ decided that sitting around wasn't fun anymore. She stood up and held her hand out to Spencer.

"dance with me"

"JJ I cant dance, trust me you don't want to be seen dancing with me"

"oh stop putting yourself down" she said and grabbed his arm, yanking him over to the dance floor; leaving the others laughing behind them.

"they so have a thing for each other" Emily said.

"lets just hope pretty boy doesn't screw it up" Morgan smirked watching JJ trying to teach him how to dance. The look on Spencer's face was comedy gold.

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, everyone had more than their fair share of drinks, except for Spencer who had just one beer. Everyone had their own way home except for JJ.<p>

"how are you getting home?" Spencer asked her.

"getting a cab" she replied and pulled out her phone. Spencer shook his head and lowered her phone as she put it up to her ear.

"I'll take you home"

"no you don't have to do that"

"stop being stubborn, it's fine" Spencer guided her out of the bar, and put his hand on her lower back; sending shivers up JJ's spine. They got in the car and Spencer drove her to where she said she lived. He pulled up outside and got out of the car to help her out.

"always the gentleman" JJ said with a giggle. Spencer walked her up to her door and she opened it.

"thankyou Spence, you're too good to me" Spencer chuckled.

"I'm just making sure you don't collapse before getting into your house.

"well I had a great night, thankyou. I'll see you on Monday" JJ leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"take care Spence" she said before shutting her door. Spencer walked back to his car with a huge grin plastered on his face. Maybe Savannah was right, maybe it is time to move on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, next chapter. I hope you're all enjoying this, let me know if you want anything in particular included, I'm sure I'll be able to write it in. also I love reading these stories so if any of you guys have recommendations or stories of your own I'd love to read them :)**

It had been nearly three months since the team went out that night. Spencer and JJ had been getting closer; always getting a coffee together when they had a break from paperwork and going for lunch together. But neither of them had made a move, and it was clear to the rest of the team that their feelings for each other were growing by the day. They had just returned from a brutal case, where the unsub targeted newly wedded couples and it took its toll on the entire team. They were granted a week's holiday, and Spencer took this opportunity to do what he'd wanted to do since that night out. Spencer was the last one out of the bullpen, and he saw JJ's light was still on in her office. He went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in" JJ said behind the door. Spencer opened it and saw JJ putting on her coat ready to go home.

"hey, I thought everyone had already left" she asked.

"I'm the last one. I'll walk you down to your car" Spencer offered. JJ couldn't help but smile, and took him up on his offer. They walked side by side to the elevator and down to the car park. Spencer walked over to her car and slightly pulled her back by her arm so she was facing him.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for quite some time now, but I've never been able to find the words" Spencer started, but looked down. JJ smiled at how nervous he was, all the while hoping he was finally going to ask her out.

"well, I was wondering if, maybe… you er… wanted to go out tomorrow night?" He looked into her eyes hoping she would say yes.

"I'd love to Spence" JJ grinned. Spencer let out a sigh of relief and smiled back.

"great I'll er, I'll pick you up at about seven? That ok?" JJ nodded.

"that sounds perfect, I'll see you at seven" she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and got into her car. Spencer shut her car door and walked back to his car. He had a massive smile on his face the entire journey home, and he didn't lose it when he walked through the door. He had called Savannah telling her he was coming home tonight, and he wasn't surprised when he could smell dinner being cooked.

"Savannah I swear if you've made dinner again I'm going to feel so guilty"

"well feel guilty because I've cooked your favourite" Spencer walked into the kitchen to find the table all set up for the two of them, while Savannah was dishing up Spencer's favourite meal onto two plates. She put the plates on the table and turned to face her dad.

"welcome home daddy" she said with a massive smile and giggled slightly. Spencer walked over to her and pulled her in for a massive hug.

"please stop growing up" Spencer whispered in her ear. Savannah was turning into a young woman before Spencer's eyes, and although she physically looked like him, her personality and attitude towards life was certainly a mirror of her mother's. Spencer's eyes filled with tears as he pulled away and looked into Savannah's eyes before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"why are you crying? It's only dinner" Spencer chuckled and pulled away.

"you're growing up, and I don't like it"

"oh you sop" Savannah giggled and sat down at the table. Spencer followed, and started eating. Halfway through, he decided to bring up his upcoming date with JJ.

"I wanted to tell you something, and I want you to tell me honestly how you feel about it ok?" Savannah frowned slightly.

"ok. Is everything ok?"

"everything's fine. but tomorrow night, I'm… I'm going on a date with JJ" Spencer studied his daughter's reaction. She nodded, and had a slight smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes like it normally does.

"it took you long enough" she said with a giggle.

"Savannah, be honest with me, how do you feel?"

"I'm ok with it dad, really. I mean, if things did work out I think it would be strange at first having someone else around. But I think it will be good for you to have someone else other than me" she said with a smile.

"honey I want you to think about yourself, not just me. Don't think about me ok? If things did work out, would YOU be happy?" Savannah paused for a moment, then nodded.

"I'd have to get used to it, but yeah I would want someone else around" she grinned, making Spencer smile.

"I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"yeah I know" Savannah smiled at her dad. Her dad was her idol, and she loved him with everything she had. She hated that his work took him away for days at a time, but she knew he was helping people and making the world a safer place for her. She knew that if JJ were to stick around that it would be strange to have someone come in and be a part of their little family, but the smile her dad has had on his face for the past three months proved to Savannah that JJ was special to him. And if someone was special to her dad, they were special to her too.

They finished their dinner and cleaned up. Savannah had been given more homework to do, and Spencer sat with her and helped her work through her science homework; something Savannah struggled with more unlike her father. Although Savannah was still able to do science with ease, she preferred subjects such as English Literature; where she could analyse pieces of text and figure out the message the author was trying to get across. Besides, she loved it when her dad helped her with her homework, as he taught her so much more than what school ever could. She loved hearing his random facts and loved impressing her teachers with the information she finds out. After that, she got into bed and her dad read her a book his mother used to read to him. Savannah had met her grandmother a few times, and she knew this book meant a lot to both her and her dad. A few chapters in, Savannah had fallen asleep and Spencer smiled at how peaceful she looked. He kissed her head before heading into his bedroom. His daughter was happy, and he finally had a date with JJ. Things were hopefully becoming better for the very small Reid family.

* * *

><p>Spencer walked downstairs wearing a light blue dress shirt and black trousers. Savannah was sitting in the livingroom and smiled when her dad walked in. Spencer turned to her.<p>

"how do I look?" Savannah looked at his hair and gestured for him to come towards her. She stood on the sofa and started fixing his hair.

"that's better" Spencer looked in the mirror and nodded in approval.

"ok I will be back later tonight. Kayley said that you can go over at any time if you want to stay the night, ring me if you need me ok?"

"yes dad I know. And one more thing, don't mention you have a kid" Spencer frowned.

"why not?"

"it's not exactly a great first date conversation"

"ok well I wont bring you up, but if she asks I'm not going to lie. I'm not ashamed of you Savannah, and if she doesn't approve then she isn't the one" Spencer said as he pulled her into a hug.

"we come as one, if she cant accept that then we'll just be friends" he kissed her head and Savannah tightened her grip.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too" he pulled away and smoothed her hair. "right I'm going, I'll see you later" he started to walk away, but Savannah called him back.

"there's something for you on the table" Spencer walked into the diningroom and saw a bunch of flowers on the table.

"I knew you wouldn't think of it, so I bought those for you to give to JJ" Spencer grinned and picked them up.

"what would I do without you?" Spencer kissed her head and walked out to his car. He put the flowers on the passenger seat and drove to JJ's house. He pulled up outside and got out the car with the flowers and walked up to her door. He rang the doorbell and she answered the door with a smile on her face.

"hey Spence, come in I'm not quite ready" he walked through her door and went into the livingroom.

"I'll be two minutes" she said and quickly went upstairs. She came back down wearing a plain black dress that hugged her waist perfectly and flowed just above her knees with her hair in a cascade of waves.

"sorry about that"

"it's ok, erm these are for you" He smiled and gave her the flowers.

"oh Spence they're gorgeous" she took them from him and walked into the kitchen, putting them in a vase. "thankyou so much" she said as she walked back into the room.

"you're welcome, you ready to go?"

"yeah" she smiled and walked out to his car with him.

* * *

><p>They got to the restaurant and were seated by the window that overlooked a little lake. Once they had ordered their drinks and food they started talking about their childhood.<p>

"so I hear you were a bit of a soccer queen" Spencer said with a chuckle. JJ grinned and nodded.

"I wasn't good at anything else, and I really wanted to go to college, so I thought my only way to get a scholarship was through soccer. It worked" she smiled. "what about you? You said you graduated high school at twelve. That's definitely impressive"

"it wasn't as good as it sounds. Like I said, I didn't have that many friends. The friends I had were ones that either lived near me or were family friends. I didn't have school friends"

"that's quite sad to be honest" Spencer shrugged.

"yeah, but it got me here, so it all worked out in the end" they got their meals and started talking about families; the topic that Spencer was silently dreading.

"so have you got any brothers and sisters?" JJ's face slightly dropped before continuing.

"er yeah a brother" Spencer didn't want to push, but he knew there was more to that answer.

"what about you?" she asked. Spencer shook his head.

"only child" JJ nodded and paused before she asked the next question. She had her suspicions, but she never wanted to ask.

"do you have any kids?" Spencer suddenly stopped eating. He didn't want to hide Savannah, and he thought that if JJ couldn't accept the fact that he had a daughter, then they weren't meant to be.

"er yeah. I have a daughter" he said with a smile. JJ smiled back, slightly shocked at how calm she felt about the fact that he did have a child.

"tell me about her"

"her name is Savannah, and she's thirteen" JJ's eyes widened slightly, and Spencer had to chuckle.

"yeah, I was only sixteen when she was born, but she's the light of my life" he said proudly. "she actually told me to not tell you about her"

"why?"

"she said that it wasn't a good topic for a first date, and she was worried that if you found out it would scare you off" JJ laughed, but also felt sad at the fact that a little girl was scared she would scare off her dad's date.

"what happened to her mother?" Spencer played with his food before answering.

"she died. Three years ago"

"oh Spence I'm so sorry" Spencer shook his head.

"don't be"

"do you want to talk about it?"

"Can we talk about her after dinner? I'd rather talk about it when we aren't in a restaurant" JJ nodded.

"can we talk more about Savannah? I want to know about her" JJ asked with a smile. Spencer grinned, pleased that JJ was showing an interest. Once they had finished dinner and Spencer paid the bill, they got up and went for a walk around the lake. Spencer took the plunge and reached out to take JJ's hand. JJ smiled and held onto it tighter.

"Spence you don't have to talk about her if you don't want to"

"no I do. You deserve to know. We were together since I was thirteen, and she got pregnant with Savannah at sixteen. We got married two years after and everything seemed perfect" Spencer said with a sad smile. They stopped walking and sat down on a bench opposite the lake; still holding hands.

"when Savannah was ten, we found out we were having another baby. We'd been trying for a few years, so it was amazing news" Spencer paused and cleared his throat, willing the tears that were forming to not spill over.

"she went into premature labour seven months later and she erm… died in childbirth. Our baby, our son… died a few days later" JJ had tears in her eyes. How could something so tragic happen to what seemed like a perfect family? She squeezed his hand tightly and cleared her throat.

"Spence I am so sorry" Spencer looked over at her and saw that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. With his other hand he reached up and wiped them away.

"don't cry, it's ok" he said with a sad smile. "I've got Savannah, so I'll always have a piece of her too. I've started to think about her without hurting anymore you know?" JJ nodded, understanding what he felt more than he knew.

"can I ask you something?" Spencer said. When JJ nodded, Spencer continued.

"you had more than just a brother didn't you?" JJ opened her mouth to ask how he knew, but then remembered his job and just nodded.

"I had a sister too. Rosaline" JJ looked down at her lap and Spencer took her other hand and held both of them.

"it's ok, you don't have to" JJ took a deep breath and carried on.

"when I was eleven, she came into my room, and told me that no matter what happened she loved me. She gave me her necklace, and I was shocked but secretly happy because I always wanted one the same" JJ sadly smiled before continuing.

"the next day… I went into the bathroom and she-" JJ's eyes filled up with tears and her voice cracked. "she was in the bath, her wrists all cut up" Spencer stopped her and pulled her into a hug.

"don't, it's ok, I don't want you crying on the first date" he chuckled, and JJ gave a weak giggle.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be honest with you"

"it's ok. Come on stop those tears" he wiped her tears away, and JJ leant into his touch. Within the first date they revealed some of their darkest secrets, and JJ decided to take that as a good thing. They carried on walking before heading back. Spencer drove JJ back to her house and walked her to her door.

"thanks for a great night Spence. Thankyou for opening up to me"

"you're welcome, and thankyou for the same" JJ opened her door and turned to face him.

"did you want to come in? or do you need to get back to Savannah?" Spencer smiled that JJ had thought about his daughter.

"yeah I better, I'm sorry"

"no don't apologise. But I hope we can do this again?"

"you want to do this again?" JJ frowned.

"yeah why wouldn't I? I had a good night, despite the obvious" JJ said with a giggle. Spencer smiled and had to chuckle too.

"well you find out that I'm a widower and I have a daughter on the first date. That hasn't scared you off?"

"no it hasn't. I would love to do this again, and maybe if things go well, I want to meet her" JJ said with a smile and hope gleaming in her eyes. Spencer grinned.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Anyway get some sleep, and I will call you tomorrow, unless that's too soon, in which case-" Spencer was cut off by JJ's laughter.

"Spence, I would love for you to call me tomorrow. Now get home to your daughter, I'm sure she wants to hear all about her daddy's first date" Spencer chuckled, knowing that JJ was spot on.

"night JJ" He was about to walk away, but quickly turned back and gave JJ a quick kiss on her lips. It was short, but JJ thought her knees were going to give out underneath her. She blushed bright red and bit her lip.

"night Spence" she said as he grinned and walked back to his car. He drove back to his house and walked inside. Savannah was in the livingroom reading a book, and grinned up at her father as he walked in.

"hey, have a good night?" she asked as he sat next to her.

"I did, what are you reading?"

"Wuthering Heights. So come on, give me details" She said and set her book down on the coffee table. Spencer chuckled and shook his head.

"it was good. We went for dinner and then walked around the lake. And we spoke about a certain little genius that loves to read books by the Bronte sisters" Savannah's jaw dropped open and Spencer laughed.

"you spoke about me?! Why, I told you not to"

"she asked if I had a child and I wasn't going to hide you. She was fascinated about you baby. I think I might be seeing her again"

"really? I didn't scare her off?"

"no you didn't. in fact I think you were the reason I got another date so thanks Savannah" Spencer chuckled and nudged her. Savannah rolled her eyes and stood up.

"yeah yeah, anyway I'm off to bed. Night, I love you" Savannah kissed Spencer's cheek and walked towards the stairs, secretly happy that her dad may have found someone that not only accepted him, but accepted her too.


	4. Chapter 4

**here we are, next episode. :) Let me know your thoughts and if you wanted anything included.**

Spencer woke up the next day and looked over at his clock. 10AM.

"wow" he said to himself. "talk about a lie in" he pulled himself out of bed and had a shower. He put some clean clothes on and went downstairs.

"I thought I was lazy" Savannah said as her dad walked into the livingroom.

"I definitely needed that sleep" Spencer chuckled and sat next to her. Savannah put her book down and looked up at him.

"what book you reading now?"

"Jane Eyre" Spencer rolled his eyes.

"what happened to Wuthering Heights?

"Dad, be serious. I finished that" Spencer chuckled.

"hey I have some good news. I have next week off" Savannah grinned and gave her dad a massive hug.

"that's so good! Does that mean I can have the week off school?" Spencer laughed.

"yeah let me just take you out of school for a week. No you crazy child you cannot have school off" Savannah groaned.

"but I want to spend time with you"

"and you can. Like today, what do you want to do?" Savannah thought about it, and then she grinned up at her dad.

"can we go to our place?" When his wife died, Spencer and Savannah decided one day to go on a walk. They walked for miles until they came across a hill that overlooked the city. Ever since they would always go there together.

"let me eat some breakfast, and we'll go" Spencer kissed her head and Savannah smiled before getting up and going upstairs. Spencer made himself some toast and a cup of coffee. Once he was finished he thought he would ring the person that has been on his mind since leaving her house last night.

"hello?"

"hey JJ, it's me" JJ grinned and she had butterflies in her stomach.

"hey Spence, how are you?"

"I'm good thankyou, how are you?"

"just trying to figure out what to do with all this time off" she said with a giggle. Spencer chuckled.

"well we could always do something if you'd like?"

"date number two already? You miss me that much?"

"if it's too soon we don't have to, I don't want to-"

"ok Spence, you need to stop doubting yourself, it's fine. I'd love to see you again"

"great, any idea of what you wanted to do?" just then he could hear Savannah calling him from upstairs.

"dad, dad, DAD!"

"what Savannah?! I'm on the phone what do you need?" JJ giggled slightly on the other end, and could hear Savannah coming down the stairs.

"wow when did you come on your period?" Savannah said to her dad and walked into the kitchen. JJ heard and burst out laughing.

"Spence you just got owned"

"don't back her up on this" he said into the phone before turning to Savannah. "do you want to go out or not?"

"yeah only if your mood swings are under control" she said with a smirk. Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"you're paying for that"

"ooh I'm shaking" she said and went to get her shoes on. "stop talking to lover girl, I want to get there before I'm thirty"

"lover girl?" JJ said and raised her eyebrow.

"just ignore her she's trying to be funny" half aiming it at Savannah.

"and it's working" she replied and stood up.

"if this is a bad time-"

"no it's fine honestly. But I'll pick you up on Friday?" JJ smiled.

"what are we doing?"

"it's a surprise, partly because I don't know yet, but when I do you won't know" JJ laughed, and was already excited by what Spence might have planned.

"ok get back to your daughter, have a lovely day and tell her I said hi" JJ said with a grin before hanging up. Spencer put his phone in his pocket and put his shoes on.

"sorry honey, lets go" he opened the door and they started walking.

"it's ok, sorry if I was being a bit of a brat"

"no you weren't, JJ seemed to find you amusing" Spencer chuckled. "she said hi by the way" Savannah slightly smiled, and linked her arm with her dads.

"am I going to meet her?"

"eventually. I want to be sure that it's going to work until I do that. I don't want to load everything on her at once" Savannah nodded, and stayed silent the rest of the journey. When they reached their place, they sat down on the edge; their legs dangling over.

"don't ever think I'm ashamed of you ok? That's not why I don't want her to meet you straight away. I want to make sure that something is going to happen first. I know you Savannah, you wear your heart on your sleeve, and if it did fall through I don't want you to get hurt" he pulled her into his side and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I just don't want to be the reason why she wouldn't want to stick around"

"Savannah she didn't want me to stop talking about you yesterday" he smiled, thinking back to last night. Savannah giggled and hugged her dad tighter.

"did you kiss her?" Spencer chuckled.

"maybe"

"my dad got some action last night"

"oi not that far you cheeky girl" Spencer sat there for a moment before asking Savannah his next question.

"would you mind if I brought JJ here on Friday?" Savannah frowned and looked up at him.

"no why would I mind?"

"well this is our place, and I didn't know if you wanted to keep it that way"

"no it's fine. I know we come here together, but this place is special to us for different reasons. And I think it would be nice for you to have memories here with me and with JJ" Savannah smiled, and Spencer nearly had tears in his eyes.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about anything and everything. They started walking back at around six and decided to go out for dinner seeing as Savannah had been cooking all week. Spencer took her to her favourite restaurant and listened to her tell him all the things she had found out from reading some books she got at the library. Even though he knew most of the things she told him, he still loved the fact that they both shared a common interest in most subjects.

* * *

><p>This happened for the next few days. Spencer would take Savannah to and from school, and listen to all the new things she learned. He helped her with her homework and cooked dinner. Savannah knew this was a rare thing, but she loved it anyway.<p>

It was now Wednesday, and Spencer had decided to take a shower when his phone rang. Savannah never answered his phone unless it was the ringtone for the team, so that if they had a case Savannah could tell him. Seeing as it was that ringtone, she picked it up without thinking of looking at the caller ID.

"hello?" JJ was taken back slightly. She definitely wasn't expecting to hear a female's voice on the other end, but then quickly realised that Spencer lived with a female.

"hello is that Savannah?"

"it is, who's calling?"

"its JJ" Savannah smiled, but then she was nervous. She didn't want to upset her dad, as she knew he wanted to keep her and JJ apart for a little bit.

"oh, erm dad's in the shower, I can get him to give you a call back if you like?"

"it's ok, I can stay on the phone if you don't mind"

"er no it's fine… so how has your day been?" Savannah asked. JJ's heart melted at how cute she sounded.

"my day's been good thankyou. Did you have a good day at school?"

"yeah it was good. We got to read one of my favourite books and had to compare it to a more recent one and say how writing has changed over the years" JJ smiled; this girl was definitely like her dad.

"oh really? what's your favourite book?"

"it was Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I know I sound like a dork but I love it" Savannah giggled, getting a giggle from JJ too.

"what was your favourite subject at school?"

"I was more of a sporty kid. I played soccer and was the captain of the varsity team"

"really? that's so cool! I prefer dance to sports, but I like running"

"oh yeah? Your dad told me you're a dancer. I'd love to see you sometime" Savannah's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"really? you would?" JJ could hear it in her voice that Savannah was smiling, which made her smile grow even bigger.

"of course I would" just then the shower turned off and Spencer walked down the stairs a few minutes later. He could hear Savannah giggling and he smiled, until he realised she was on his phone.

"who are you talking to?" thinking it was Emily or Garcia.

"your lover girl" Savannah giggled, and JJ giggled on the other end of the phone. Spencer took the phone; trying to stay serious.

"you need to stop saying that"

"and you need to stop putting five sugars in your coffee but you don't hear me complaining" Savannah shot back and walked upstairs.

"hey, I'm sorry about her"

"hey don't worry, she sounds like a great kid" Spencer frowned.

"how long have you been talking?"

"about five minutes"

"you didn't have to"

"no I know. I wanted to" Spencer grinned and felt himself go slightly red.

"so what did you need?"

"I was just wondering if you had made your mind up about Friday yet, because if you had I need to know what to wear" Spencer chuckled and shook his head.

"I know you're shaking your head Spence"

"are you watching me from outside my house?"

"oh you wish. But seriously, what do I wear?"

"just wear something comfortable. We're not going anywhere fancy"

"ok, well I cant wait"

"me neither. So anyway, how was your day?"

They spoke on the phone for over an hour before hanging up. Spencer realised the time and was shocked to find it was ten thirty. He went upstairs to find Savannah already in bed reading a book.

"hey, I'm sorry I was on the phone for so long" he said as he sat beside her.

"it's ok, sorry I answered the phone. I heard the ringtone and assumed it was Aunt Emily or Aunt Penelope"

"it's ok honey I'm not mad. Did you have a nice chat?" Savannah giggled and nodded.

"she sounds very nice, I approve" Spencer chuckled.

"I'm glad. Anyway, get to sleep, I love you sweet girl" he kissed her head and went into his room, falling asleep shortly after.

* * *

><p>Friday came around quickly, and Spencer left to get JJ. Savannah had gone to a friends for the night, so he didn't feel bad for leaving her. He pulled up outside JJ's and knocked on her door. She answered a few seconds later wearing a pair of light denim jeans and a black top with a tartan scarf and brown boots. She still looked stunning no matter what she wore. She smiled at him and stepped out her door; turning to lock it.<p>

"hey" she said, turning to face him.

"hey" he said with a smile, and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. As much as it was a sweet gesture, she wanted him to kiss her again. she wanted to feel his lips on hers, but the night was still young; there was always later. They got into his car and drove for about fifteen minutes before getting out. Spencer walked around and held the door open for her, and took her hand once she got out. JJ looked around and was mesmerised by how beautiful this place was. Spencer grabbed a blanket and walked with JJ to the edge; the same as he done with Savannah. He put the blanket down and sat on it, patting the space next to him. JJ sat next to him, and smiled when spencer put his arm behind her.

"how did you find this place?"

"it's quite sad to begin with. When my wife died, Savannah and I wanted to get away, so we just walked for miles, and we ended up here. We come here quite often now, this is where we went last Sunday" he smiled, and JJ suddenly felt emotion overcome her. This was his and Savannah's special place, and he brought her here too. They carried on talking, Spencer going back to the car to grab some snacks he packed so they could nibble on. When it got dark, Spencer lied down; pulling JJ with him.

"do you know anything about stars?" JJ asked, even though she knew the answer.

"yeah I know a fair bit" Spencer chuckled and started pointing at random stars. JJ snuggled closer, and she was fascinated in everything Spence spoke about. She rested her head on his chest, and could hear his steady heartbeat. Spencer absently ran his hand up and down her spine, which made JJ shiver.

"are you cold?" Spencer asked. JJ shook her head and looked up at him.

"I'm fine" she said and looked into his eyes. She could hear Spencer's heart beat faster, and she knew hers matched his. He started to lean in, and JJ closed the gap. The kiss was soft, but at the same time passionate. Spencer moved his other hand over to her waist and pulled her closer. She rolled onto her side and cupped his face with her free hand. They stayed like this for a while, until pulling apart was a need.

"I've been waiting all night for that" she said with a giggle. Spencer smiled back and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Just then JJ shivered again, but this time because she was cold.

"Come on, we better get you back home. I wouldn't want you getting ill" they both stood up and Spencer picked the blanket up. they got in the car and Spencer started driving back to JJ's.

"will Savannah be waiting up for you?"

"she would normally, but she's at a friend's tonight" JJ smiled and bit her lip.

"well that offer from last week still stands. Want to come back to mine for a bit?" she looked down at her hands. "I don't think I'm quite ready for this night to end"

"me neither. I'd love to come back to yours" Spencer said with a smile. They pulled up outside JJ's and both went inside into the livingroom.

"do you want a drink?" JJ asked. "I've got a bottle of wine I think"

"sounds perfect" Spencer said, and waited for JJ to return with the bottle and two glasses. She poured the wine into the glasses and handed Spence a glass.

"thanks. You have a nice home"

"thankyou. It's nothing big but I figured seeing as I wouldn't be here for long periods at a time that small would be better"

"smart" Spencer said with a small chuckle. He took a sip of his wine, and was about to say something but JJ beat him to it.

"can I ask something?"

"sure, what is it?"

"do you er… do you have a picture of Savannah? I've realised that I don't know what she looks like" Spencer smiled, and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and gave it to JJ.

"that's her on her thirteenth birthday" JJ took the wallet and smiled. She looked exactly like Spencer. Long brown hair, long legs with a tiny little waist. The closer JJ looked, she could see one difference; Savannah had piercing green eyes instead of her father's chocolate brown eyes. She assumed she inherited those from her mother.

"Spence she's gorgeous" handing the wallet back. Spencer grinned and put the wallet back into his pocket.

"biased opinion but I think so too" he chuckled. "at first I worried about how slim she was, but she could eat for hours so I guess she has a fast metabolism" he chuckled, and made JJ laugh.

"what does she do for school? Is she like you, in a higher grade?" Spencer shook his head.

"she's in the grade she's meant to be in. but I've arranged with her teachers that if she finds it easy they give her extra work that they would give a student in the twelfth grade. Even that she sometimes finds easy"

"wow. Is she a science genius like you?"

"no she prefers English"

"yeah she said. She told me one of her favourite books was Pride and Prejudice"

"she did? She never tells people what she reads, she feels like she will get judged" JJ grinned at that. Savannah obviously trusted her, despite never meeting her.

"I sometimes tutor her too. But she isn't socially awkward like me, so she likes being in the grade she's meant to be in; all her friends are there"

"I'm glad. She sounds like an extraordinary girl Spence. You must be proud"

"I am. After going through everything I did, I never imagined myself having a daughter like her. And when my wife died, I never imagined finding someone like you" he looked into her eyes and she smiled back at him. He could see her eyes flicking between his eyes and his lips. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. When she kissed back, he pulled her closer, and wrapped his arm around her back. JJ reached up and ran her hands through his hair, stopping at the back of his neck. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers; it felt like he put everything he had into the kiss.

* * *

><p>They stayed there until the early hours of the morning, talking and kissing, until Spencer decided that it would be best for him to go home. he kissed her goodnight and got into his car and drove home. he walked through his door and within five minutes his phone rang. He smirked at the caller ID and answered his phone.<p>

"wow, miss me that much?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe. And I wanted to say thankyou for an amazing night. You might not have realised, but it meant a lot to me that you took me to your special spot with Savannah"

"I'm glad you had a good night. Well you're pretty special" Spencer said with a small chuckle. "I guess I'll see you Monday"

"oh don't remind me. That reminds me… what did you want to do about us in terms of work? Are we telling anyone about the last few days?" JJ knew Spencer was a secretive guy, he'd kept his daughter a secret for three months. And to be honest, she was pretty secretive too when it came to her personal life.

"shall we keep it to ourselves until we know for sure what this is?"

"sounds perfect. Night Spence"

"sleep tight JJ" She hung up, and went to back happier than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter everyone. Hope you like it and please review!**

Spencer and JJ had been seeing each other for a little over four months now. No-one suspected anything, or if they did they didn't let on. They had just flown to North Dakota on a case and it was the first of what looked like to be many nights at the hotel they had booked into. They usually ended up sharing rooms, but this time they managed to get a room each. It's was a little over 11pm when JJ knocked on Spencer's door. He got up from his bed and opened the door, smiling as she walked in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I wanted to come and see you. Knowing you were only two doors away killed me" JJ replied with a giggle and walked closer to him. spencer smirked and pulled her close by her waist.

"I'm not going to lie I missed you too" he said and gave her a kiss. She returned the favour, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they needed to pull away, Spencer kept his arms wrapped around her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, making JJ smile.

"I better get going soon, don't want to risk anyone seeing me" she said and giggled.

"Yeah I'm beat, I'm going to try and get some sleep, even though I doubt it will happen"

"Hopefully we get a break in the case tomorrow, and we can go home and you can finally introduce me to Savannah?" JJ said it like a question. Her and Spencer had been together for four months now, and she knew that it wasn't going to end anytime soon. She knew why Spencer was avoiding her meeting his daughter, and she completely understood that. But now, she wanted nothing more than to finally meet the other girl that had Spencer's heart.

"You think we're ready?"

"I've been ready for the past four months" she giggled. "But I understand why you don't want me to meet her, and I understand"

"I do want you to meet her, and she's dying to meet you. I'll think about it, and I'll speak to Savannah" she smiled, he knew what Savannah's answer would be, but he wanted to make sure that she was comfortable with it.

"That's all I ask for. Anyway I'm going to head back. Night spence" JJ said and gave him a kiss before leaving his room.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately they didn't get a break in the case the next day. They got it four days later, and it took another two days to finally track the unsub down. They returned to Quantico a little after 9am on the Saturday, and Spencer walked out with the others while dialling a number into his phone.<p>

"Hey dad, you heading home?"

"I am sweetheart, I'm at work now so I won't be long"

"Good, I really missed you"

"I missed you too. Tell you what, you get your stuff ready and go back to the house and I will make breakfast when I get back. Deal?" Everyone could hear Savannah on the other end, and they all smiled at how close the two were.

"Only if it's blueberry bagels"

"I couldn't imagine having anything else" Spencer chuckled. "See you soon my sweet girl" he hung up and walked to his car after saying goodbye to everyone. He drove home and sure enough, Savannah was in the shower. He got to work on breakfast, and just as he was pouring a cup of coffee for himself and an orange juice for Savannah, she came into the kitchen and gave him a big hug.

"Please don't go away for that long again" she mumbled into his chest. Spencer kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

"I'm so sorry it was so long. I missed you so much"

"I missed you too daddy" Spencer gave her another tight squeeze before letting go. They ate breakfast and Savannah told Spencer how her week had been.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something" Savannah swallowed a bit of her bagel before she answered.

"Ok, what is it?"

"How would you feel if I invited JJ over for dinner next weekend if we don't have work?" Spencer watched Savannah's face light up.

"You mean she's going to stick around?"

"I think she is. So what do you think?"

"Only if you think it's a good idea. I don't want you to do something just because I want to" Spencer loved how selfless his daughter was, but sometimes she was too selfless.

"Savannah please stop thinking about me all the time. I want you to be just as comfortable with this as I am"

"I just want you to be happy dad"

"And I want you to be happy too. So is it a date?"

"It's a date" Savannah confirmed with a giggle that could put a smile on Spencer's face any day.

That night when he and Savannah were watching a movie, he phoned JJ.

"Hey Spence, you ok?"

"I'm good. Listen, try and not get us a case for next weekend"

"I try that every weekend but why?"

"I want you to come over for dinner next Saturday" just then Savannah whispered something in Spencer's ear which made him laugh.

"And if all goes well, Savannah would like you to stay the night" JJ laughed.

"You finally want me to meet your daughter?"

"Yes I do. So what do you say?"

" I say you've got yourself a date. I'll come over at about six?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you tomorrow JJ"

"Yeah see you tomorrow" JJ knew that Spencer wasn't the only person listening to this conversation.

"I will see you next Saturday Savannah" Savannah grinned.

"See you next week, night"

"Goodnight sweetheart. Night Spence" she said and hung up. Although she had loved seeing how things were going with Spencer, she finally felt like they were official. She knew that meeting Savannah was a huge deal for him, and he wouldn't let her see her if he didn't think there could be something long term between them. JJ carried on watching the movie she had started, not really paying attention, but thinking about next week and how, in some way, her and Spence were moving towards being a family.

* * *

><p>The cases that came across JJ's desk that week were local ones, and once Friday hit, there was nothing that was urgent. They all went home Friday night, and JJ started packing a bag for the weekend. She was going out the next morning, so she thought it would be easier for her to pack her bag now and take it with her so she could head straight for Spencer's.<p>

JJ arrived at Spencer's house just after six, and knocked on the door. Now she felt nervous, what if Savannah didn't like her? What if she didn't want her around and wanted it to just stay her and Spence? She was brought out of her thoughts when Spencer opened the door and gave her a big smile.

"Hey, come in" he said, and opened the door wider. JJ walked inside and Spencer took her coat and hung it up. She had her hair up in a messy bun and wore a green checked shirt with denim jeans.

"You look lovely" Spencer said and gave her a kiss. JJ kissed him back before pulling away and let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Don't be nervous, I can't deal with two girls being nervous"

"She's nervous too? Why?"

"She thinks you won't like her. She doesn't want you to change your mind once you meet her"

"I'm scared she won't like me" Spencer shook his head.

"Don't worry about that. Come into the kitchen" they headed towards the kitchen, and Spencer finished off dinner and walked to the bottom of the staircase.

"Savannah, dinner's ready" he shouted and walked back into the kitchen and served up dinner. A few moments later light footsteps came down the stairs, and Savannah walked into the kitchen. JJ was shocked by how grown up she looked. She looked more like sixteen rather than thirteen. She was slightly taller than JJ, her long brown hair was in curls that hung perfectly right past her shoulders, and she wore a purple romper with black tights.

"JJ this is my daughter Savannah, Savannah this is my girlfriend JJ" Savannah looked at JJ and gave her a huge smile that was a spitting image of her fathers.

"It's nice to finally meet you JJ"

"You too Savannah. You look lovely" JJ smiled at her, and Savannah's smile grew bigger.

"Thank you. So do you. I can see what my dad's been saying now" JJ looked up at Spencer.

"What have you been saying?"

"That you're the most beautiful girl he's seen in a long time" JJ grinned, but she didn't miss the last bit of that sentence; which was a better way of saying that she is the most beautiful girl after his wife. But that didn't bother JJ, and she was shocked that it didn't bother her. Spencer went bright red, and he knew that JJ had picked up on the last bit of the sentence too.

"Come on, let's eat" and with that, the three of them sat around the table and started eating.

"Wow this is amazing, who made it?" JJ asked.

"We both did. I've picked it up over the years and Savannah is a quick learner" Spencer smirked, and Savannah blushed. JJ had to laugh. She embarrassed just as easily as her father.

"Don't make it sound like its a big deal dad"

"Well I can't cook for the life of me, so you'll have to cook me more dinners" JJ said with a grin, and Savannah smiled.

"You'll be coming round more?" Savannah asked. JJ looked at Spencer, who smiled.

"Only if you want me to" Savannah nodded.

"Yeah, I've never seen my dad smile so big" she said with a giggle.

"Thanks sweetheart" Spencer said and ruffled Savannah's hair, much to her annoyance.

"Ugh dad really?" She moaned while smoothing her hair down. JJ smiled at the scene before her. Spence was a great father, and it was obvious that Savannah worshipped him. They continued their meal, and once they were finished JJ and Savannah went into the living room while Spencer washed the dishes. JJ sat down and looked around at all the books that were in the living room, fascinated by all the titles that stared back at her. Savannah had turned the TV on and sat on the other sofa.

"So how many of these have you read?" JJ asked as she gestured towards the books. Savannah looked up quickly and shrugged.

"About half" she said as if to say that it wasn't a big deal.

"Wow, that's impressive"

"I'm working my way through them, but I can't read as fast as dad just yet" she said with a giggle.

"Do you like to read?" She asked.

"I do, but I don't really find the time to read, and because I can't read as fast as you guys it takes me a while to get into a book" just then Spencer walked in and sat next to JJ, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in to his side.

"What are we watching then?"

"Don't know, I just put it on, want to watch a film?"

"Sure, JJ that ok with you?" Spencer asked.

"Of course, I don't mind" JJ replied with a smile.

"Go on then Savannah, you pick" Savannah stood up and walked over to the DVDs they had.

"You ok?" Spencer whispered in JJ's ear. JJ smiled up at him and nodded.

"I'm having a great time, thank you"

"You sure you want to stay tonight? You don't have to"

"No I want to" she replied, and Spencer gave her a kiss. Just then Savannah stood up and walked back to the sofa.

"What did you choose then?" JJ asked.

"The Notebook"

"Oh I love this film!" JJ said at the same time Spencer said "oh again?!" Savannah giggled.

"Yes again dad. It's the perfect film"

* * *

><p>By the end of the film, Spencer had a crying JJ in his arms and a sobbing daughter on the other sofa. Spencer rolled his eyes and rubbed JJ's back.<p>

"It's just so sad. She finally remembers and then... It's all over" JJ said through her tears and buried her head in Spencer's neck.

"Savannah, you know this film word for word, how can you still cry like that?" Spencer asked looking over to the other sofa.

"You're a guy, you don't understand" Savannah replied, and wiped her tears. JJ looked up at Spencer.

"How do you not find this sad?" Spencer shrugged.

"I do find it sad, but not enough to have a mental breakdown over it" he said, only to receive two sets of daggers from the girls.

"Alright calm down. Wow if looks could kill" he said with a chuckle. Just then Savannah got up and took the DVD out of the TV.

"I'm going to get ready for bed"

"Ok, you coming back down?"

"I don't think so, I think I'm going to read in bed. I'll see you in the morning?" She asked, looking at JJ.

"Of course, night sweetheart"

I'll be up soon ok?" Savannah nodded and went upstairs. Spencer looked down at JJ and wiped her tears away.

"You ok?" He asked looking into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Do you think she likes me?" Spencer smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Yeah. She's normally a lot more sassy, but I think it's because she doesn't want to offend you and scare you off" he chuckled.

"Well she doesn't need to worry about that, I'm not going anywhere" JJ replied and looked into Spencer's eyes. He leaned in and whispered to her softly.

"I'm glad to hear that" and then he kissed her. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his hair. Spencer deepened it, and lowered JJ back down onto the sofa. Spencer slowly pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered. JJ smiled with tears in her eyes. She reached up and kissed him, before shifting so that Spencer could lie down next to her. They stayed in a tight embrace, just enjoying the closeness before JJ broke the silence.

"It's been nearly forty minutes, shouldn't you go and see Savannah?" Spencer sat up and climbed over her, making JJ giggled.

"I'll be back. Why don't you come upstairs and I'll meet you in bed?" JJ nodded and turned the TV off. She followed Spencer upstairs and walked into the room he pointed at. Her bags were already on the floor, and she decided to get ready for bed. She got changed and was taking her makeup off when Spencer walked back in.

"She wants to talk to you" JJ froze for a moment, then turned to look at Spence.

"Me? Why?" Spencer shrugged with a smirk on his face. JJ walked out and walked into the other room with the light on. Savannah was in her bed with a book on her lap.

"You wanted to see me?" JJ asked as she cautiously walked toward her. Savannah moved to make space for JJ to sit down and sat up in bed.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming tonight, it meant a lot to my dad"

"It's ok, thank you for letting me come. It meant a lot to me too. I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time now" JJ smiled at the shocked expression that came across Savannah's face.

"Really?" JJ nodded.

"Your dad doesn't stop talking about you. You're the most important girl in his life, and I know that you're worried I might ruin that" Savannah looked down at her hands; confirming JJ's theory.

"But I promise you that I will never take your dad away from you" JJ reached her hand out and slowly smoothed Savannah's hair down. Savannah smiled at her; it felt nice to have someone else other than her dad stroke her hair. Her mother used to always stroke her hair until she fell asleep, and she liked the feeling of JJ doing the same.

"I know I will never replace your mother, and I have no intention of trying to be her. but I want you to know that you can always talk to me, about anything ok?" Savannah nodded, and settled back down in her bed.

"did you know you're the only person in the world that calls him 'Spence'?" Savannah said and looked up at JJ.

"Really?" JJ asked. Savannah nodded.

"I've never heard anyone call him that, not even mum" Savannah looked down at her hands before she dropped the bombshell.

"My dad loves you" Savannah said. JJ paused in stoking Savannah's hair, but started again with a huge smile on her face. She knew she loved Spence, but she was waiting for him to say it to her.

"Oh yeah? Did he say that?"

"Yeah. Do you love him?"

"I do. I love him very much" Savannah smiled, then let out a yawn. JJ stood up, and leant down to kiss Savannah on the top of her head.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I'll be here in the morning" she said as she walked out, leaving Savannah with a massive smile on her face. JJ walked into Spencer's room and saw him already in bed waiting up for her.

"Is she ok?" JJ nodded and got into bed next to him, resting her chin on his chest.

"She wanted to thank me for coming tonight, and she told me I'm the only one that calls you Spence" she said with a giggle. "And she told me something very interesting" she lifted her head slightly and looked up at Spence.

"Oh yeah? What did she say?"

"That you love me" Spencer's face went from a smile to utter shock. JJ giggled and rubbed her hand in circles over his chest.

"So is it true?" She asked looking into his eyes. Spencer cleared his throat before continuing.

"Yes it is" he rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "I love you JJ" JJ smiled and had tears in her eyes. She closed the distance and kissed him with everything she had.

"I love you too. And I love your daughter" she admitted after pulling away. Spencer wiped the stray tear that escaped down her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Thank you for not running" Spencer whispered with his forehead touching JJ's and his hand stroking her cheek.

"Never"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews, here's the next episode. Let me know what you think and if you want anything to be included.**

Spencer woke up expecting to have a blonde haired figure lying next to him, but instead he was alone. He sat up in bed and ran his hand through his hair when the sound of laughter floated up the stairs. He threw some clothes on and walked down the stairs, smiling as he leant on the doorframe watching his two favourite girls in the kitchen.

"You gunna flip it?" Savannah asked JJ. Both their backs were to the door, so neither of them knew Spencer was there.

"Yeah let's have a go" JJ took the pan and went to flip the pancake. When she went to catch it, only half made it back into the pan. The other bit broke off on the edge and fell onto the floor, causing a roar of laughter to fill the room.

"Shall we give that piece to your dad?" JJ said to Savannah.

"You better not" Spencer piped up and walked up to the girls. They both squealed with laughter and JJ picked up the piece that was on the floor.

"Do you want some breakfast honey?" She asked and walked up to him.

"Don't you dare" he said and put his arms out trying to stop JJ shoving the piece of pancake in his mouth. He grabbed her wrists and twisted her so that he had his arms wrapped around her waist. Just then JJ tossed the piece of pancake to Savannah, and she went up to Spencer and shoved it in his mouth. Spencer let go of JJ and took the piece of food out of his mouth while laughing.

"Brilliant, I'm going to have you girls ganging up on me aren't I?"

"Yep, girl power all the way right Savannah?" JJ said and wrapped her arm around Savannah's shoulder.

"Right" Savannah replied and wrapped her arm around JJ's waist. Spencer couldn't help but smile at the picture in from of him.

"I hope I'm getting another one" Spencer said.

"You two take those, I'll make myself another one" Savannah said gesturing to the two plates with pancakes on.

"Thanks gorgeous" Spencer kissed Savannah on the head and took his plate over to the table with JJ.

"Morning" JJ said with a smile.

"Morning beautiful" Spencer replied, leaning over to give her a soft kiss. "Did you sleep ok?"

"I did thank you, did you?"

"I did until I woke up without you there" JJ giggled.

"Well I thought I would be nice and make you breakfast"

"You threw it on the floor!" JJ laughed.

"Hey I didn't meant to. Your daughter was trying to teach me" JJ smirked as Savannah walked in with her own plate and started eating.

"So what are you two doing today?" Savannah asked.

"Well JJ and I thought we could all go to the park for a picnic?"

"All three of us? Don't you two want to do something together? I don't mind staying home"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I really want to spend the day with you and get to know you properly" JJ said to Savannah with a bright smile. Spencer grabbed JJ's hand under the table and stroked his thumb along the back of her hand. JJ squeezed his hand and and continued talking to Savannah.

They finished breakfast and started making food for the picnic. Savannah went upstairs to finish off some homework while JJ and Spencer finished the picnic.

"Thank you for this. It means a lot to me, and to her too" JJ stopped what she was doing and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"You don't need to thank me, I'm doing this because I want to. She means the world to you, and you mean the world to me, therefore she means the world to me too" she smiled.

"God I love you" Spencer whispered and ran his hands through JJ's silky blonde hair. JJ closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the feel of his fingers combing through her hair. She went on her tiptoes and kissed him, and he responded by walking her backwards and pushing her against the counter. The kiss quickly became heated, and as much as JJ didn't want to pull away when she felt Spencer's hands go under her top, she knew that she had to.

"As much as I want to continue this... We can't" JJ said as she tried to get her breath back. Spencer nodded and he too was breathing heavily.

"Come on we need to go and get ready" Spencer took JJ's hand and they walked up the stairs into Spencer's bedroom. JJ took a shower first, and when Spencer went in the shower JJ sorted her hair out and got ready. When she was finished, she could hear Savannah moving around in the other bathroom, so she decided to look around the house. She found another door, and soon realised it was Spencer's office. There were two bookshelves filled to the brim with books and a desk with his laptop on. His desk was covered in folders, stationary and framed photos. She smiled when she saw a photo of him and Savannah, and then zoned in on a photo of the two of them with someone else. She picked the frame up and realised it was Savannah's mother. She was right, Savannah's emerald eyes matched her mothers and she could see why Spencer fell for her. She was stunning, there was no way she could live up to that. She put the photo down and looked around the room aimlessly, until she came across a border that ran around the room.

Spencer walked in to find JJ staring at the top of the room.

"Hey" JJ jumped and faced him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be in here, I'm intruding"

"No you're not" Spencer walked over to her and looked up at what she was looking at.

"This was going to be your son's room wasn't it?" JJ asked as she looked at the trains that ran around the room. Spencer nodded, and rested his hand on JJ's lower back.

"Spence I am so sorry"

"It's ok. It helps coming in here and looking up. It gives me a reason to carry on. Not that Savannah doesn't, but it keeps me motivated to do them proud too"

"Your wife was very beautiful" JJ commented, gesturing to the photo on Spencer's desk.

"She was, and it's hard to think that she doesn't live in this world anymore"

"I can't compete with her Spence. I mean look at her"

"I have looked at her. I looked at her for about thirteen years" Spencer chuckled to try and lighten the mood, but it wasn't happening. He turned JJ so that she faced him, and lifted her chin up.

"You have nothing to compete with. Yes my wife was beautiful, and I loved her very much. But you're a completely different person. You're just as beautiful in your own way and I love you so much. You're special JJ. You've not only accepted me and my geeky ways, but you've also accepted my daughter. And any woman who can do that is someone who I will never let go of." JJ's eyes filled with tears and she fought against the lump that formed in her throat.

"I screw up Spence. I have days where I just want to run and block the world out. I don't know how to be a good girlfriend, how to be a good role model, I don't even know how to be a good friend sometimes" Spencer couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jennifer Jareau, the woman who was so confident in front of the cameras, who always had an answer to any awkward question she may be asked, felt this way about herself.

"We all have days like that baby. You don't think I want to just run away? Of course I do. But the people around me make me realise what I will lose if I do that. What you're doing now is what makes you the perfect friend, girlfriend and role model. I have fallen head over heels in love with you because of who you are. You were my best friend, and you still are, but I get the privilege of not only having you as a best friend but as a girlfriend. That girl, who by the sounds of it is singing in the shower" Spencer said with a chuckle, which got a giggle out of JJ "has known you for one day and she already looks up to you. Don't ever doubt yourself, because you're perfect to me" JJ let the tears fall down her cheeks, and she could see that Spencer had tears in his eyes too.

"I will try so hard to make you and Savannah happy. You mean the world to me, Spence" Spencer wiped her tears and gave her the smile that made her fall for him each time.

"We need to stop doing this, I swear we always cry together" they both laughed.

"At least we cry together" JJ smiled and gave him a kiss. They walked back out of the study and downstairs where they put the picnic stuff into a bag and cuddled on the sofa until Savannah joined them fifteen minutes later.

"Alright lovebirds, we going?" Savannah said as she walked in. Spencer and JJ stood up and got the basket before heading out towards the park.

* * *

><p>It was the perfect day for a picnic. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining brightly. The three of them sat around the blanket with the basket in the middle, enjoying quality time before JJ and Spencer would most likely be taken away on a case the next day.<p>

"So when's your next dance competition Savannah?" JJ asked before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Next Saturday. Will you be able to make it?" Savannah asked her father.

"I will try my best, if we don't have a case then of course I will be there"

"You too?" Savannah turned her attention to JJ, who smiled at the fact that Savannah wanted her to come.

"If you want me to I'd love to come" Savannah nodded and grinned.

One they had finished their food, they moved the basket to the side and laid down, looking up at the clear blue sky. Savannah was in the middle, and for the first time in three years she felt the gap in her heart slowly close up. Even though her dad hadn't been with JJ long, there was something about her that Savannah loved, and she prayed that JJ would be around for a long time.

"So what do you want for your birthday peanut?" Spencer asked.

"What? When's your birthday?" JJ said looking at Savannah.

"Next month. July fifth. Erm I don't know what I want. Just a family barbecue like always" Savannah answered with a smile.

"I have to buy you something. Do you need new dance shoes, or is there somewhere you want to go?" Savannah was silent for a few moments, then shook her head.

"No, as long as I'm with you two I'm happy" Spencer chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm lucky to have you. Unlike most teenage girls you don't cost me a fortune" Savannah swatted his arm.

"That was mean dad"

"Yeah Spence stop bullying your daughter"

"Oh again with the ganging up?" Spencer chuckled and JJ pulled Savannah into her side.

"We're invincible Spence, you don't want to go there" Savannah giggled and poked her tongue out at her dad.

"You know what? Fine, I'll leave you girls to it" Spencer went to stand up, but was soon tackled to the ground by the girls, and the three of them were soon laughing together.

* * *

><p>They came back at around four o'clock that evening, and JJ came down the stairs with her bag.<p>

"I'm going to take off now" she said to Savannah who was in the living room. Savannah looked up and stood from the sofa.

"Thank you for a great weekend" Savannah said with a smile. JJ smiled back, and put her bag down.

"Thank you for cooking me the most amazing dinner" she giggled, and was about to call for Spencer when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body. JJ realised Savannah had latched herself onto her, and JJ pulled her into a tight hug.

"I will see you soon, I promise" JJ said into her ear. Savannah nodded and slightly pulled away.

"Next week?" She said with hope shining in her eyes.

"I will try my best" JJ kissed Savannah's head and turned to see Spencer leaning against the stair railings with a huge smiled on his face.

"What are you grinning at?" JJ asked and picked up her bag, walking to the door.

"Nothing" Spencer replied with a smirk and opened the door; walking to her car.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Spencer said while looking into JJ's eyes.

"See you tomorrow. Thank you for the most amazing weekend" She replied with a grin.

"Thank you for not running" Spencer whispered and kissed her. JJ pulled away slightly.

"Never" she kissed him again, and opened her car door.

"I love you, text me when you get home"

"I will, and I love you too" She drove off, and Spencer walked back into the house.

* * *

><p>That night, Spencer read to Savannah in bed like his mother would always read to him as a kid. He could see Savannah's eyes getting heavy, so he stopped and put the book back on her bookshelf and kissed her head.<p>

"Did you have a good weekend?" He asked softly. Savannah nodded and smiled with her eyes still closed.

"I love how JJ calls me sweetheart all the time" she giggled. Spencer chuckled too.

"I'm glad you found her dad"

"I'm glad I found her too. Now get some sleep, you've got school" he kissed her on her head and stroked her hair. "Goodnight my sweet girl" he stood up and turned her light off. He walked into his room and got into bed, picking up his phone to text JJ.

_"Thank you again for a great weekend, Savannah loved it and I know I did too"_

_"That's ok, I had a great time too. Your daughter is incredible Spence. And you're pretty incredible too"_

_"She told me she loves that you call her sweetheart, and she's glad I found you"_

_"I'm glad you found me too, otherwise I would be lost. Goodnight, I love you"_

_"I love you too, sweet dreams" _


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry about this being the wrong one! **

**Next chapter. I know the case I have used was with Gideon and Elle, but just go with it, it was the only one I could remember that was in Baltimore. Hope you enjoy it and please review!**

It was the Friday after, and all seemed to be going well. They had no extreme cases, and JJ and Spencer had made plans to see Savannah's dance competition and then go out for dinner after. They had two hours to go when JJ walked into the bullpen holding a bunch of files with a glum look on her face.

"Oh don't tell me, we've got a case?" Morgan groaned, which caught Spencer's attention immediately. His head snapped up and looked at JJ, who was nodding. He hadn't seen one of his daughters competitions in about a year now, and he knew how much it meant to her.

"Sorry guys, but briefing in five" She gave Spencer a solemn look before heading to the round table room. The team got up and went into the room shortly after.

"Ok we're off to Baltimore, Maryland" JJ started, and Spencer couldn't believe his luck. Savannah was competing in the same place, and he wouldn't be able to go and see her. 'So close, yet so far' Spencer thought to himself.

"Baltimore PD will update us more when we get there, but this isn't just an average double homicide, this one contains serious overkill. Wheels up in thirty" Hotch announced, and they all made their way to the elevator. JJ went into her office to pick up some extra files, and found Spencer at his desk when she walked out.

"I am so sorry" she started, but Spencer just shook his head.

"It's not your fault. It's the fact that her competition is in Baltimore this weekend. I haven't seen her compete in a year JJ, this is going to crush her"

"Talk to Hotch, he may allow you to go" she replied as they made their way to the elevator.

"We'll see how the case goes. But she wants you there too. That's definitely not going to happen" Reid said solemnly as they made their way to the airstrip.

"Like you said, we'll see how the case goes" JJ gave him a reassuring smile as they made their way up onto the plane.

"I'm so sorry honey, I'm going to try my best to make it. What time are you on?" Spencer asked his daughter over the phone once they landed in Baltimore. He was in the car with JJ who was driving them to the crime scene.

"My section is at three thirty. Don't worry if you can't make it dad, I understand"

"I promise I will try"

"Just focus on the case, I will be fine"

"I love you princess"

"I love you too daddy. Is JJ with you?" Spencer looked over to the drivers side and smiled.

"She is, want to talk to her?" JJ looked over at him as he put his phone on speaker.

"Hey Savannah, I'm so sorry about this weekend"

"It's ok JJ, I was half expecting it anyway" Spencer sighed and JJ lost her smile.

"We are going to do everything we can to solve this case before tomorrow. And even if we don't, I will take it upon myself to get your dad over there" Savannah's giggle over the phone filled the car which put a smile on both their faces.

"Thanks JJ, anyway I will let you get back to work. Bye"

"Bye sweetheart" JJ smiled and Spencer hung up the phone. Once they reached the house, a swarm of press were outside; causing JJ to sigh.

"Here we go" she said to Spencer as they got out the car and she made her way over. Spencer gave her a reassuring smile and walked up to the house and met the others inside.

"Ok so Helen DeMarco was tied to the vanity and had a cut going along from ear to ear. There was no signs of struggle, so she must have been first" Morgan commented looking over the vanity that was in the corner of the room and was covered in blood. Emily looked up at the ceiling and saw splashes of blood all up the wall.

"He must have hit the artery, so she went quickly"

"I'm afraid the same can't be said about William DeMarco" Hotch called out from the bathroom.

"There were ligature marks on the wrists and ankles and a cut up the entire abdomen cutting through both layers of muscle" by this time the others had gathered in the bathroom too, and Emily looked around at the shower that was coated in blood.

"Despite all the blood, this killing seems to have a method, I'd say it was organised"

"The husband also showed torture signs. He was burned, you name it this guy tried it" Morgan added.

"That's strange, if torture is the unsub's signature he wouldn't use two methods. A person who burns his victims doesn't usually use a knife" Reid commented.

"Either we're dealing with more unsub's or one unsub with multiple personalities" Hotch suggested.

"We also have three victims" Rossi said as he made his way over to the bath.

"The wife was found in the chair in front of the vanity, the husband in the shower. By the looks of the blood rim in the bath, I'd say this person lost most of their blood volume"

"Almost ten point six pints" Reid shared.

"Which means this victim was dismembered, and our killer took the parts with him" Morgan said as he wrinkled his nose.

"So that means we just have to wait until these parts make an appearance" Emily pinched the bridge of her nose. She hated the fact that they had to wait for more evidence, she just wanted to get it over with as soon as she could.

* * *

><p>By nighttime, they had found Freddie Condore's body remains scattered across seven different dump sites, and undercover cop Jimmy Bates was missing. They were now back at the hotel, and JJ and Emily were in their hotel room.<p>

"I know we've had our fair share of gruesome cases, but my god this one has got to be at the top of my list" Emily said as she flopped onto her bed. JJ was in the bed next to her, playing with the necklace her sister gave her and thinking about the fact that she won't be able to see Savannah's competition tomorrow, and Spencer's chances of going have now been reduced to practically zero.

"Where's your mind at JJ?" Emily asked, looking over at her best friend.

"I'm just thinking about Spence, I feel really bad for him, being away from his daughter" as soon as JJ saw Emily's reaction she grimaced. As far as the team knew, JJ didn't know about Savannah. 'Please don't question it' JJ thought to herself.

"You know about Savannah?"

"Yeah Spence told me the other day. He was talking about her dance competition this weekend, and now he's probably going to miss it because I made us take this case"

"You didn't make us do anything. This case needs us, despite what the PD are saying. Savannah has been a part of our lives since Spencer joined the BAU, she's an understanding kid, she'll be ok" JJ nodded like she didn't know what Savannah was like. She was secretly glad that Emily bought her story, and they luckily moved on to another topic. Unfortunately, it wasn't the topic JJ wanted to move on to.

"So come on JJ, any interesting men in your life?" JJ giggled and shook her head, although she did in fact have a VERY interesting man in her life.

"Nope, we don't have the time for it"

"Amen to that, but come on you and Reid would make a cute couple" JJ scoffed.

"You think so?"

"Oh definitely, I've seen the way he looks at you"

"Well who knows, maybe when we stop running after serial killers" she said with a giggle.

"And what about you? I've seen the way your eyes follow Hotch" Emily blushed, and played with her hands.

"Is it that obvious?" JJ nodded.

"Most definitely. You should go for it"

"You think so? I mean, he's still pretty raw from Haley"

"He needs someone in his life Em, and I think you'll be good for him" Emily smiled. She'd always had a thing for Hotch, but when Haley was killed she backed right off. He needed time to grieve and adjust to being a single father. Maybe JJ was right, maybe it was time to go for it.

"Anyway let's get some sleep, I'm sure we'll have a long day tomorrow" and with that, they both settled down and went to sleep to prepare themselves for another long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>By two o'clock the next afternoon they had a break in the case. Spencer had spoken to Hotch about Savannah the day before, and Hotch knew how important it was for Reid to see her. He walked up to Reid and pulled him to one side.<p>

"Go" he ordered.

"What? Not its fine sir I-"

"Reid it wasn't a suggestion, it's an order. There is an SUV waiting. Go" Spencer smiled, and grabbed his bag.

"Thank you so much Hotch" he said and ran out the door. He had an hour and a half to get there, and that's if the competition wasn't running early. He jumped into the SUV and drove as fast as he could to the competition. He ran into the building an hour later and called Savannah asking her to come out. She ran out her schools dressing room in her costume and jumped into her dads arms.

"You're here daddy!" She exclaimed and tightened her arms around his neck.

"I'm here honey, I'm here" he whispered into her ear. He put her down and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry you'll ruin your makeup" Savannah giggled and fanned herself to get rid of the tears.

"I'm going to get into the audience, go and do your mum and brother proud"

"And you and JJ" Savannah said with a smile before kissing her dad on the cheek and running back into the dressing room. Spencer walked into the auditorium with a massive grin on his face. To think he was worried about Savannah and JJ meeting. Savannah already worshipped JJ, and Spencer knew JJ loved his daughter too. He never thought he would get this lucky since his wife died, but JJ gave him hope even though they had only been together for four months. Just then Savannah's number was called and she walked out on stage. Spencer smiled with tears in his eyes as he watched his daughter dance from her heart. He knew she was dancing for her mum, it was clear in her face. Once she had finished, Spencer cheered for her and clapped so hard his hands went red raw.

After her section had finished all the dancers came back on stage for the awards. Spencer couldn't believe his ears when Savannah was announced the winner. He even had to double check the programme to make sure the number called was Savannah's entry number. Again his eyes filled up with tears as he watched his daughter receive her trophy and get crowned with a tiara. The girls went off stage and Spencer ran out to the corridor to see Savannah running towards him. He scooped her up and spun her around causing her to laugh.

"I won daddy, I won" she grinned and Spencer put her down and kissed her on her cheek.

"You were incredible. I am so proud of you" just then Savannah looked past Spencer and her eyes widened.

"Well done sweetheart"


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter. I want to apologise again for the mid up on the previous chapter, but it's all been sorted now. I wanted to say a huge thank you to Patricia for the reviews, they mean a lot. Please continue to review, I love to hear what you all think.**

"JJ?!" Savannah exclaimed and ran up to her. JJ laughed and wrapped her arms around her and Savannah crashed into her. Spencer just stared at them with a shocked expression on his face.

"How? Just... How?" Spencer asked as he walked over to them.

"The case was closed and all the others went back to the hotel in one SUV, so there was a spare one and I took it" she said with a grin and shrugged her shoulders. She pulled away from Savannah and pulled her phone out.

"Come on then, father daughter picture" she announced and Spencer chuckled. Savannah walked up to Spencer and wrapped her arms around her fathers waist with Spencer's arms around the tops of her arms. JJ took the photo and smiled.

"Perfect" Spencer took the phone from her and walked to where she stood.

"One of you two" Spencer held up the phone and took a picture of the two girls with their arms wrapped around each other. Just then a mother from Savannah's dance school offered to take a photo of all three of them.

"Can we still go for dinner?"

"Of course. Go and get dressed because we still have a long drive" Savannah ran off to get changed, and Spencer turned to JJ with a huge grin.

"I didn't even know you were here"

"I got here the dance before Savannah's. I didn't dare try and find you in that audience so I just stayed at the back. She was amazing" JJ explained with a smile. Spencer wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I think you being here has made her day"

"No I think it's you being here" she giggled and looked up at him. He lowered his head and met JJ halfway, giving her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"We'll drive to the station so you can drop their SUV off, and then you can get into mine" JJ nodded and took his hand just as Savannah walked out with her costume in her hand and her dance bag over her shoulder. They drove to the station and JJ got into Spencer's car, they went to the hotel to get their things and then set off for home. They were halfway home when Spencer's phone rang with Garcia's caller ID popping up.

"Want me to answer it?" Savannah asked.

"If you could" JJ passed the phone to Savannah and she answered it.

"Hello?... Yeah I won Aunt Penelope" Savannah grinned when she heard Garcia cheer on the other end. "That sounds great, let me ask dad" Savannah lowered the phone and spoke to Spencer.

"Dad Aunt Penelope wants me to go over next Saturday. Can I?"

"Of course, just don't let her take you shopping please, your closet is already full" Savannah giggled and put the phone back to her ear.

"He said that's fine, but we're not allowed to go shopping...ok, see you next weekend" she hung up and passed the phone back.

"I swear if you come back with more bags than you take I'm not letting you go over there again" JJ giggled, as she knew that was most likely to happen.

They finally made it back and went to the restaurant. They got seated and ordered their food.

"Are you staying tonight JJ?" Savannah asked. JJ looked at Spencer hoping he would give her an answer.

"JJ might want to go home and get some sleep, it's been a tough case baby" Savannah nodded with clear disappointment on her face. JJ looked at Spencer and reached forward grabbing Savannah's hand.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay" she smiled, and Savannah's face lit up.

"Besides, I have no food at home, so you can make me pancakes" JJ winked.

"Deal" Savannah said with a firm nod.

Once they finished their meals they quickly went to JJ's so she could get some fresh clothes and then headed back to Spencer's. They sat on the sofa and watched a film. Savannah soon fell asleep, her legs across Spencer's lap and her head in JJ's. JJ carried on watching the film absently stroking Savannah's hair. It was easy to forget that Savannah was only thirteen. She knew so much more already that JJ would ever know in her lifetime, but she was still only a child. A child who has had to experience losing her mother and baby brother in one. A child who has an extraordinary memory and a child who has had to adjust to basically living by herself. Before she even knew it was happening, tears were streaming down JJ's cheeks and she let out a small sob that caught Spencer's attention.

"Hey what's the matter?" He reached out and stroked JJ's hair, and then moved down to her back and rubbed his hand in small circles trying to soothe her.

"I'm just thinking about all the things she's been through. When I lost my sister, I shut down for a good four years. How can she still be so full of life?" JJ lowered her head and kissed Savannah on her forehead, causing her to stir and snuggle closer into JJ.

"She's only just started being like that again" Reid admitted in a soft voice, still running small circles into JJ's back. JJ looked at Spencer with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"You think she didn't shut down? You're wrong. She quit dancing, she stopped reading, she hardly ate. It was like she had turned into a shell. Her body was there but there was nothing inside her. The reason why I hadn't seen her compete in over a year is because she only just started dancing again. She's always been a daddy's girl, but when her mum died a piece of Savannah went with her, and you being here, I can see she's starting to get that piece back" JJ let out another sob and Spencer leant forward and kissed her on her head.

"I know you doubt yourself everyday. You wonder whether you can do this don't you?" JJ nodded.

"I don't want to let you down Spence, or her"

"You won't let us down. You may not see it because you didn't see her before, but you have already changed her life, and I know you've changed mine too. But I don't want you to feel trapped. Just because you've met her, doesn't mean you can't leave. If you feel like you want an out, you always have that"

"No I don't want an out, I don't feel trapped. I'm just scared I'm going to screw up"

"And if you do, I'll be right here to help you. We all make mistakes, but you won't be alone" Spencer smiled at her and JJ immediately relaxed.

"Right I'm going to put this girl in bed. I'll meet you in my room?" JJ nodded and waited for spencer to pick Savannah up before following him up the stairs and into his room. Five minutes later Spencer walked in and joined her in bed. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his bare chest, sighing happily as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"Seeing as I'm alone next Saturday, do you want to come over? I'll cook us some dinner"

"Sounds like a date" JJ smiled and kissed his chest.

"I nearly slipped up to Emily last night about us. I said I felt bad for making us take the case and stopping you from seeing your daughters competition. I totally forgot they didn't know I know about Savannah"

"Do you want to tell the team?"

"I don't know. I like that we're in our own little bubble, but I hate hiding you Spence" Spence kissed her head and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"I hate hiding you too. Savannah's birthday is in three weeks and the team will be coming over. Shall we tell them before then?"

"I think we should. Maybe after next weekend? I want one more weekend just us two" JJ said as she hugged him tighter.

"Sounds perfect" he gave her a kiss before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The team had one brutal case which took four days to solve, but it was finally the weekend and the first weekend JJ and Spencer were going to have together without Savannah. Garcia had picked Savannah up at noon that Saturday, and JJ came over an hour after. Much to JJ's surprise Spencer took her shopping where he picked out a bracelet for her while she looked in a clothes store. Little did he know that JJ really went into Victoria secret to pick out an outfit for tonight. She knew that Spencer found her attractive in anything she wore, but she wanted to dress up for him tonight. She picked out a midnight blue outfit and met him outside. Once they were finished, they went to watch a film at the movie theatre before heading home and making a start on dinner.<p>

"Want me to help?" JJ asked as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and rested her cheek on his back.

"I'm almost done, here taste this" he turned around in her arms with a spoon and fed JJ a bit of the sauce he was making. JJ tasted it and let out a slight moan and smiled.

"Tastes amazing" she leant up and kissed him and Spencer pulled away, lightly sucking on her lower lip.

"Mm, it does taste lovely" he smirked and JJ laughed. They ate their dinner and went into the living room to put a film on. JJ sat next to Spence with her legs over his and her head on his shoulder. Spencer had one hand on JJ's thigh and the other wrapped around her waist.

"I wanted to give you something" he said, shifting slightly to get the box out of his back pocket. JJ's eyes widened and looked at him.

"What's this for?" She asked as she took the box from him.

"I'm hoping it's something to remind you that you're making a difference, whether you believe it or not" JJ opened the box and saw a pearl bracelet with red gemstones in between each pearl.

"Spence it's beautiful" she held it out for him to put on her. He took it and wrapped it around her small wrist and fastened the clasp.

"I love you" JJ said and kissed him. Spencer kissed her back and pulled away slowly while stroking her cheek.

"It's Savannah's birthstone. So every time you look at it, I want you to think that no matter how low you feel, how helpless you think you are, that girl thinks the world of you" JJ grinned and looked up at him.

"How did I get so lucky to find a guy like you?" Spencer smiled and kissed her deeply. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged lightly on his hair as she explored his mouth. Spencer picked her up and carried her upstairs into his bedroom. JJ pulled away and caught her breath.

"Give me five minutes" she said and grabbed her bag before going into the bathroom. She came out wearing her new purchase and Spencer's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. JJ giggled and walked slowly over to where he was sitting at the end of the bed.

"Like what you see?" JJ said in a husky voice that made Spencer gulp. JJ smiled at him and walked into the V between his legs. Spencer looked up at her and ran his hands up and down her legs.

"God you're so beautiful" he choked out. JJ smiled again and lowered her head to meet his lips. Spencer pulled her back onto the bed and rolled themselves over so that he was on top. JJ made quick work in taking his shirt and pants off, and took in the sight before her. She had finally met the man of her dreams, and he made her feel loved and wanted. She moaned as spencer made his way from her lips down to her neck. As much as he loved seeing her in her new lingerie, he wanted her out of it. He undressed her as quickly as she undressed him, and soon enough they were proving to each other just how much the other meant to them.


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks for the reviews, keep them up! I love hearing what you all think. I hope I've done this chapter justice and that you like it. Let me know if you want anything to happen in future chapters, I'm sure I'll be able to fit your suggestions in!**

The next morning, JJ woke up with her head resting on Spencer's bare chest. She could feel his fingers combing through her hair and she smiled, snuggling closer to him and entwining their legs.

"Morning" she said and looked up at him.

"Good morning" he whispered and kissed her. JJ smiled in the kiss and wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling their bodies flat against each other. Spencer's hand travelled down to her lower back, causing JJ to let out a soft moan.

"Well that was a nice wake up call" JJ smirked up at Spence as she pulled away.

"I can think of one way to make it even better" he smirked and rolled over on top of her. JJ laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What about Savannah? Garcia is going to see my car when she drops her off"

"Savannah's in the loop, I've got her to text me when they're on their way so that you can drive to the next block until she leaves" Spence replied and started kissing down her neck. JJ smiled and ran her hands through his newly cut short hair.

"Did anyone tell you that you're a genius?"

"I've heard it a few times" Spencer smirked against JJ's neck and made his way down JJ's body, planting kisses along the way. JJ said nothing more after that, apart from Spence's name when he pleasured her in a way no man has ever done before.

* * *

><p>Before heading back to the house, Garcia took her goddaughter out for breakfast to see if she could get the truth out of her. She had noticed the change in her fellow teammates, and she had a feeling they were something more than just teammates. However, Savannah was proving a tough nut to crack, much to Garcia's annoyance.<p>

"Come on peanut, I have never seen your dad so happy. Are you sure?" Savannah just shrugged and ate her pancake.

"I don't know. He hasn't told me about anyone"

"Corr you need to be in the FBI with your lying skills" Savannah giggled and shook her head.

"I'm not lying Aunt Pen, if he is seeing someone I don't know who it is"

"Ok ok, so what do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't want anything" Garcia let out a groan and rolled her eyes.

"Savannah Grace Reid I love how selfless you are, but please it's your birthday. I need to spread my fairy godmother dust somewhere" Garcia explained with a slight smile, causing Savannah to laugh.

"I just want a day spent with my family. Dad, you, Aunt Em, Uncle Derek, Uncle Hotch, JJ, Uncle-"

"Wait. Rewind. JJ?" Garcia questioned and raised her eyebrow. Savannah blushed but quickly played it off.

"Yeah I've invited JJ. I thought it would be a bit mean not to considering everyone else is coming"

"And she's classed as family?" Savannah froze slightly.

"No why?"

"You said 'I want to spend time with my family', and then went on to say JJ"

"Oh are we arguing over wording? And if you listened carefully I didn't call her Aunt JJ"

"Hmm, has your dad spoken about her?" Savannah carried on eating and shook her head.

"Not really, just that things run more smoothly with her around. She takes pressure off of you and Uncle Hotch"

"You sure that's all he said?"

"Yes, now will you stop questioning me? I want to spend time with my godmother thank you very much" Garcia giggled.

"Ok I will cool off for now, but I will get it out of you" Savannah just stole a strawberry off of Garcia's plate and winked.

"Good luck with that"

Garcia pulled up outside Spencer's house about forty minutes later and went up to the door. Spencer opened it and gave Savannah a big hug.

"Did you behave for Aunt Pen?"

"As always" she smiled innocently up at her father. Spencer looked behind her to see she had three more bags than what she did when she left.

"Garcia what did I say?!"

"Oh hush up I wanted to buy her some things, no big deal" Spencer sighed in defeat.

"Thank you"

"Anytime. Now I will see you in two weeks my little cherub" Garcia said to Savannah as she kissed her head.

"You can bring your mystery girl out of the closet now" Garcia winked and walked back to her car.

"Yeah bye Garcia" Spencer called after her as she got in her car and drove off. Five minutes later, JJ knocked at the door.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" JJ said sarcastically as Spencer opened the door and chuckled. JJ walked into the house and grinned when she saw Savannah in the kitchen.

"Morning gorgeous girl" JJ greeted Savannah as she walked into the kitchen. Savannah smiled and got up from her stool.

"Morning JJ" she replied and hugged her. JJ saw the bags out of the corner of her eye and smirked.

"Ooh new clothes?"

"A few. I got a couple of books too. Did you two have a nice night?" Both of them slightly blushed as they recalled the events of last night.

"We did thank you" Spencer answered with a smile.

"Aunt Pen tried to get it out of me"

"She did?" JJ asked. "What did you say?"

"That I don't know. If dad does have someone I don't know about them. She still thinks I'm lying though"

"Well you don't need to lie anymore honey, because we're telling them next week" Spencer smiled and stroked Savannah's hair.

"Thank god, I don't think I can deal with Aunt Pen for much longer" JJ and Spencer both let out a small laugh as they knew how persuasive Penelope Garcia could get.

"You staying for lunch?" Spencer asked JJ.

"If that's ok, then I will probably head back home"

* * *

><p>The team got a case that Tuesday in Annapolis, where twenty five people have been hospitalised with the same violent symptoms, and twelve have now died. They were all called to the BAU where military officers surrounded the bullpen.<p>

"What is going on?" Emily wondered out loud as she walked out of the elevators with Morgan and Reid.

"I have no idea" was the reply she got as they made their way into the conference room. They were briefed and made to take cipro as a precaution. They were all assigned their roles and made their way to wherever they were told to go. Spencer was asked to go to the hospital and interview the survivors at that point. When he called the BAU, he didn't bare good news.

"Two days ago three people were admitted to different ERs, two in Baltimore and one in Philadelphia. All slipped into comas and died suddenly. The cause of death was meningitis, and none of them were tested for anthrax because the symptoms presented themselves as meningitis but I think it was due to anthrax"

"Did any of the symptoms we're seeing now occur?" Rossi asked over the speaker.

"They wouldn't have if the bodily functions expired as quickly as they did"

"How quickly?" Hotch asked.

"Almost three hours after being admitted" JJ took a deep breath to try and control her emotions. How was Reid so calm about this? It's a Tuesday morning, Savannah was at school and she walked to and from school through a park everyday. She could tell that Hotch and Rossi could see her trying to control herself, and for once she didn't care. She had already debated with Hotch about letting Savannah get a lift home, and now she was a nervous wreck. Seventeen out of the original twenty five were now dead and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

><p>After what felt like days, they had finally found a suspect. Reid and Morgan went over to the suspect's house while Prentiss and Rossi went to Dr. Nichols' lab.<p>

"The lab is clean?" Morgan said in disbelief to Emily over the phone.

"Ok yeah we're here now" Morgan told her and hung up. He turned to talk to Spencer, but realised he had already gone to the house. As he walked up to the door, Spencer shut it and locked it.

"Reid let me in now!"

"Get back Morgan, just stay back" Spencer said to him through the door.

"Reid get out of there!" Morgan shouted at him with a pleading look in his eyes. Although he teased Spencer, he saw him as his little brother and there was no way he was going to let him danger himself like this. He could see the broken anthrax test tubes on the floor, and panic ran through him. Spencer looked into his eyes through the window.

"I'm sorry" he said and turned to walk into the room.

JJ stayed at the BAU with Garcia and prayed for Spence to get out safely. How could he do this? Risk his life when he knew how much he had to lose. Her, Savannah, his mother. She could feel it, she knew she was about to break.

"Garcia stop!" JJ pleaded when she was reading statistics about anthrax from the computer.

"He took cipro, he's going to be fine ok. Just stop" Garcia could tell that JJ wasn't just worried for her best friend Spence, she was worried for her boyfriend Spence. But she didn't press on the issue, she knew better than to bring something like that up now.

After JJ left her office, Garcia got a call.

"Hey Reid"

"Wow no witty Garcia comment?" Spencer joked. Garcia let out a small giggle.

"I can't be my bubbly self when I know where you are"

"Can you do something for me? I know I can't call my mum without alerting everyone at her hospital and I can't call Savannah without worrying her, so can you record a couple of messages for me?" Garcia's heart broke as she heard the words leave his mouth. He wouldn't be doing any of this if he knew he would make it out alive, and the thought of her goddaughter losing both her parents made tears fill her eyes. Garcia knew what that was like, and there was no way she wanted Savannah to experience the pain she did.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, you're going to find the cure"

"I hope you're right, but I want them to know some things" he proceeded to record messages for his mum and Savannah, telling his mother that's he's proud to be her son and his daughter that she is the greatest gift in his life.

"There's one more I need to do, and please don't question me about it ok?" Reid said with a cough.

"Ok, go for it"

"JJ, I am so sorry for leaving you this way. I never thought I could ever love again after Melissa died, but you proved me wrong. You glued my heart together piece by piece, and you've made me see the world in another light. I feel like I don't deserve you, that I'm not good enough for you. But you stayed with me despite knowing my insecurities, and that makes me love you even more. You are the most caring, selfless, beautiful, funny and stubborn woman I have ever met" Spencer let out a small chuckle followed by a cough. "And I love you with all my heart" Reid went silent after that.

"Spencer?"

"I have to go" and he hung up. Garcia turned around and saw JJ leaning against the doorframe with tears streaming down her face playing with the necklace her sister gave her. She couldn't lose someone else she loved. Her sister took her own life and that's basically what Spencer is doing right now. She just couldn't believe it was happening all over again.

"Jayje" Garcia started, but JJ shook her head.

"Don't" JJ ran her fingers through her hair and wiped her tears.

"What am I going to tell Savannah?"

"That her dad is a hero and figured out the cure. Because that's what's going to happen" Garcia replied encouragingly. She then smirked.

"You and the doctor huh?" JJ giggled and shook her head.

"Later, but right now, we need to stay focused"

* * *

><p>JJ met Hotch in his office and asked if he had heard anything.<p>

"They're really trying to get him out now, they think they've found where he hid the cure" JJ breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. She then looked at Hotch.

"Yes you've guessed it"

"Guessed what?" Hotch said innocently, but gave her a small smirk. JJ rolled her eyes.

"We're together. Have been for five months ok, so can I please go and see him?"

"Go ahead" Hotch answered and watched as JJ practically ran out of his office.

JJ arrived at the crime scene just as Reid was getting hosed down.

"Hotch has plenty of people helping him" she heard Morgan say.

"I'm about to get naked, so they can scrub me down. Is that something you really want to see?" Spencer said, and JJ could help but think of a way to get to Morgan.

"I know it's something I want to see" she said with a smirk. Morgan turned to face her with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Excuse me?!"

"What? Is it a crime to want to see your boyfriend naked?"

"Boyfriend? What? When did-" Morgan scratched his head as he tried to find the words while JJ and Spencer just stood there laughing.

"Right I'm going to help Hotch, please don't do anything I wouldn't" he said as he walked away. JJ faced Spencer with a sad smile on her face.

"If you ever do that again, I'm going to throttle you"

"I'm so sorry"

"And as for that message you were going to leave me, how could you ever think you're not good enough for me?"

"You heard my message?"

"Yes, and don't ever doubt for a second that you're not good enough for me. Because you are. You're perfect for me ok? Do you understand?"

"Definitely. I love you JJ"

"I love you too. So that's three out of five" Spencer looked at her with a slight frown, then blushed as he felt his clothes getting removed. JJ giggled.

"Don't worry I've seen it all before" she said with a wink. "Garcia obviously knows, Morgan knows, and I had to confess to Hotch in order to get here"

Once Spencer was scrubbed down he was taken to the hospital where he took a turn for the worst. JJ stayed with him, and the team met them at the hospital. They all walked in to see JJ sitting at Spencer's bedside holding his hand. Prentiss and Rossi looked at each other while the others acted as if nothing new was occurring. Emily looked around at everyone before she said anything.

"Ok I call it, are me and Rossi the only two that are seeing this?"

"No, but you are the only two that don't know about it" JJ answered.

"Ok how long?" Rossi asked.

"About five months"

"Wow, I knew you both had the hots for each other, but I never suspected you were dating" Morgan admitted. Everyone chuckled and JJ looked at Hotch.

"You've obviously proven that you can act professionally at work. But just keep it up ok?"

"We will sir, thank you" JJ smiled at her boss. Although he could be stubborn, he did have a heart, and he knew when family came first.

"So what's happening with him?" Garcia asked as he stared down at a sleeping Spencer.

"He's going to be ok. The cure he found is taking effect, so now it's just a waiting game for him to wake up"

"Is there anything we can do?" Emily asked.

"There is one thing actually" JJ replied with a smile.

Spencer woke up an hour later to see two girls sitting next to his bed giggling and eating jello.

"You have jello?" He croaked out. JJ looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey doc, he's awake" JJ called out to where his doctor was standing.

"Is there anymore jello?" Spencer asked, causing Savannah to giggle.

"Once you've been given the all clear we will get you some jello dad, don't worry"

Once Spencer had been checked over he was told he had to stay in overnight.

"You want me to ring Kayley?" Savannah asked as she knew that was where she normally went.

"You're welcome to stay at mine" JJ offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine, I don't have to be in the office until eight tomorrow so I can take you to school" Spencer smiled at JJ, who didn't hesitate to return the grin.

"Thanks JJ"

"Don't thank me. We can go and get some of your things for tomorrow and then we'll go back to mine" Savannah nodded and grinned at JJ.

"Girlie night?" She asked. JJ giggled and nodded her head.

"Oh definitely" she replied and wrapped her arm around Savannah's shoulders; pulling her in close to her side.

* * *

><p>At around eight o'clock that night JJ and Savannah arrived at JJ's house. Savannah put her stuff in the guest room and came back downstairs to see JJ making two mugs of hot chocolate.<p>

"Did you know that until the nineteenth century, hot chocolate was used medically to treat stomach disease?" Savannah announced as she walked up to JJ.

"Really? No I didn't know that" Savannah nodded with a smile.

"It even contains more antioxidants than wine and tea, therefore reducing your risk of heart disease"

"I'll be sure to remember that next time I go out. I'll order a hot chocolate instead of a glass of wine" JJ replied with a giggle, making Savannah giggle too.

"Do you want cream and marshmallows?" JJ asked.

"Yes please!" Savannah replied enthusiastically. Once JJ was finished they made their way into the living room and JJ put on a film for them to watch. But they didn't really watch the film. Instead, JJ listened in awe at all the facts Savannah was telling her.

"So go on then, what does my name mean?"

"The name Jennifer originates from Wales and it means 'the fair one' and I believe Jareau is French but I'm not too sure of the meaning behind it" Savannah answered proudly.

"What does your name mean?"

"Savannah originates from Spain and it means 'from the open plain', and my middle name Grace derives from the Latin word 'gratia' which means gods favour'" Savannah grinned. They continued to talk until Savannah was practically falling asleep mid conversation. JJ helped her up the stairs and got her into bed. She stroked Savannah's hair soothingly and continued to talk to her until she fell asleep. JJ went to stand up when she heard Savannah whisper so quietly she thought she misheard her.

"I love you JJ" JJ grinned from ear to ear and bent down to kiss her on her forehead.

"I love you too sweetheart. Sleep well, you know where to find me" she turned the light off and walked to her room, knowing that she hadn't just gained Spencer's heart, she'd gained Savannah's too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a quick change. I said in a previous episode that Savannah's birthday was July 5th, but then I wrote this chapter and realised that the scene would have occurred on the 4th. So I'm changing it, her birthday is on the 6th and the chapter happened on the 5th. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas/ requests as I love hearing what you think! **

The team had known for two weeks now, and it was Savannah's birthday weekend. The team made sure they all had the weekend off and Spencer invited the team over his for a cookout. Spencer had just gotten dressed and was about to walk down the stairs when he heard Savannah groan in frustration from her room.

"Savannah? You ok?"

"Yeah erm... Can you get JJ in here please?" Spencer smirked and rolled his eyes as he walked back into his bedroom. Savannah and JJ had become inseparable over the past few weeks, but it still worried Spencer slightly. Savannah wore her heart on her sleeve, and even though he didn't plan for it to happen, there was still a chance JJ could leave. JJ was just putting some earrings in when Spencer walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him in the mirror and leant back into his chest.

"Savannah wants you"

"What about?"

"Girl things probably" he chuckled and started kissing her neck. JJ smirked and closed her eyes before snapping out of it.

"Hold that thought" she said and walked out the room and knocked on Savannah's door.

"Come in" JJ walked in and saw Savannah standing by her bed in her robe looking at different outfits.

"I can't decide" JJ smiled and walked over next to her. She had a cute floral dress or a denim high waisted skater skirt with a pink tank top.

"Go for the dress. Aunt Pen bought that for you as well so I'm sure she'll appreciate that" Savannah nodded and picked up the dress.

"Can you do my hair as well please?" Savannah asked shyly as she blushed bright red. JJ grinned and nodded.

"Of course I will" Savannah smiled and went into the bathroom. She came out five minutes later in her dress and gave JJ a twirl. JJ giggled and nodded her head in approval.

"Your Aunt Pen has always had great taste" Savannah giggled and took her hair out of her messy bun, letting it fall down in loose waves.

"Your hair is already so beautiful, what do you want me to do with it?"

Can you do that braid you done to your hair the other day?"

"What the fishtail?"

"Yes please"

"Ok, you got a brush and hair bands?" Savannah passed her a hairbrush and some hair bands and JJ got to work. She done a French braid that went from the right side of her head around the back and ended on the other side, then she joined it into a fishtail that went down her left side. Once she was done Savannah grinned and touched the braid to make sure it was actually there and not an illusion.

"It's so pretty, thank you" she turned around and hugged JJ. JJ kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Anything for the birthday girl. Now come on everyone will be arriving soon" the two girls went downstairs and ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Savannah opened it and squealed when her Uncle Derek swooped her off the floor and spun her around.

"Wow my little goddaughter isn't so little anymore" he said as he put her down. Garcia came up behind him in her high heels carrying four bags.

"Hey you're the one with the muscles you should be carrying these!" She scolded before putting the bags down and hugging Savannah.

"That dress looks gorgeous on you my little butterfly!"

"Thank you Aunt Pen" she grinned and opened the door wider to let her godparents through.

* * *

><p>Spencer watched in awe as his daughter interacted with her extended family. His little girl was now fourteen years old, and turning into an incredible young lady. He was proud of the way she had grown up. Unlike most girls her age, she appreciated the little things, things like her family, blood related or not. She had been through things in life that would have messed up any girl; made them go off the rails, do drugs, get involved with the wrong crowd. But Savannah was the opposite, and that made Spencer proud to be her father. Just then JJ walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.<p>

"You ok?" She asked and rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah,I just can't believe she's fourteen" he replied and kissed her on her head.

"You've done so well Spence. You should be proud of yourself. And she idolises you"

"She idolises you too"

"Maybe but no one can take her daddy away from her" she smiled up at him and he bent down to kiss her. It was a short kiss, but still just as sweet.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips. She smiled and hugged him tight.

"I love you too"

Emily stood with Garcia watching JJ and Spencer together and grinned.

"They're cute together"

"Oh tell me about it! I so knew though, they even had Savannah involved. Crafty people" Garcia replied with an evil look which made Emily laugh.

"Ever wonder when that's gunna happen to you?"

"Girl I'm on my way to making that happen, me and my chocolate God will be together" she said with a smirk. Emily shook her head, but was slightly envious towards her. She wished she could speak to Hotch with confidence the way Garcia did with Morgan.

"Hey Pen can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"How do you and Morgan have such a casual relationship? You're just so comfortable around each other"

"We just are. Sure I'd love for it to be something more, but I'm happy to be with him the way I am now. Why? You and Hotch?"

"How did-? You know what, never mind. Yes, I want him to see me as something more, but I don't know how to go for it" Garcia smirked and patted Emily on the shoulder.

"Trust me honey, he does see you as something more, but he's scared to take the next step. He lost Haley because of his job, and he knows that you risk your life everyday. He wouldn't want to lose you too"

"But that's stupid"

"Well then you go for it. Take the plunge, ask him to go for a drink one night. Trust me, it will be the best move you make" Emily smiled and looked over at Hotch, who was looking at her with a smile on his face that was so rarely seen. Now that Garcia had mentioned it, she had been seeing that smile a lot recently; mainly aimed at her. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Maybe asking him for a drink didn't sound like such a daunting idea.

* * *

><p>It was now ten o'clock at night, and the team had created a little fire and pulled chairs up around it. Jack was asleep in Emily's lap and Hotch couldn't help but smile. Despite the age gap, him and Spencer were very similar in the way their lives had turned out. He'd learned to move on, maybe He'd ought to do the same. His feelings for Emily had grown a lot over the last year or so, but he had never seemed to be able to get over his fear of losing someone else he cared about. But in that moment he had decided that he needed to make the next move otherwise it was never going to happen. He leant over and whispered in Emily's ear.<p>

"I'm going to take Jack home, want to come over for another drink?" Emily blushed and nodded. Hotch smiled and stood up, picking Jack up and allowing Emily to stand up.

"I'm going to get this one to bed, and I said to Emily I would take her home" Savannah stood up and walked over to them.

"Thank you for coming and for my presents, I love them"

"You haven't even opened them yet you silly girl"

"I know but they're from my family so I will love them no matter what" Emily smiled and hugged Savannah.

"Happy birthday gorgeous, I love you"

"I love you too Aunt Em, you too Uncle Hotch" she said and gave him a hug without waking Jack.

"Happy birthday darling" Hotch smiled and stroked her hair. The trio left, shortly followed by Garcia and Morgan, and then Rossi was the last to go.

"Thank you for today dad, I really appreciate it" Savannah said to her father as she sat on his lap. Spencer pulled her close and kissed the side of her head.

"Anything for my sweet girl. I just wish you could have let me do something more for you"

"This is what I wanted. And I'm going out for dinner with you and JJ tomorrow, I don't want anything else"

"But you could have done something with your friends"

"I am next week, a group of us are going to go out for dinner if that's ok?"

"Of course it is. Do you need a ride there? Do you know where yet?"

"No we will talk about it next week sometime"

"Ok as long as you let me know, and no boys ok?" Savannah giggled and rested her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"No boys. Besides, you're my number one guy" she said with a giggle. JJ walked back outside at that moment and couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. She decided to just stand there a little longer and watch the two people who had very quickly stolen her heart.

"Oh yeah? Just remember that in the years to come"

"Oh of course I will"

"You're my number one girl too"

"Am I though?"

"Of course you are. Always"

"You sure JJ hasn't taken my spot?" JJ walked over and crouched down in front of Savannah.

"You heard that didn't you?" Savannah asked with a blush and grabbed her dads sweater. JJ nodded and put her hand on Savannah's knee.

"I will never take your spot in your dads heart, or your mothers for that matter, and I don't want to. We both know your dad has the biggest heart, and I'm just happy that he holds a spot for me, however small that spot may be. Don't ever worry that your dad is going to push you out, because I won't let him and there is no way anyone can replace a girl like you" both Spencer and Savannah had tears in their eyes, and JJ reached up to wipe a tear that had run down Savannah's cheek. JJ stood up and sat half on the wooden arm rest and half on Spencer's other knee.

"Come on no tears, it's your birthday"

"Technically it's in two hours, therefore I have two hours to cry" Savannah answered back with a slight giggle. Spencer kissed the top of Savannah's head and put his left hand on JJ's thigh. He was surrounded by love and he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p>The next morning Savannah woke up to someone jumping on her bed. She let out a groan and covered her face and started laughing when Spencer started tickling her.<p>

"Come on granny wake up"

"Granny? I'm fourteen not forty"

"Spence get off her" JJ scolded as she carried a tray of food. Savannah looked over and sat up with a smile.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" JJ said as she put the tray on Savannah's lap and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you JJ" Savannah grinned and crossed her legs so that JJ and Spencer could sit down.

Once she had eaten her breakfast Spencer put the many bags full of birthday presents on her bed.

"Well most of these are from Aunt Pen" Savannah giggled. She started opening them and got, as expected, a bunch of clothes and shoes from Garcia, a charm bracelet from Rossi, perfume from Emily, a pair of earrings from Hotch and because Savannah had expressed a new found love for art, Morgan bought her a set of paints and brushes along with a collection of books written by Thomas Hardy.

"Wow you got spoilt" Spencer commented after she had opened all her presents.

"This is amazing"

"Hang on you're not done" Spencer said as he put another bag on her bed.

"This is from me and JJ" Savannah picked the presents out of the bag and put them on her lap. Her eyes grew wider with every present she opened. The first present was a photo frame with three pictures in; the one on the left was the photo of her and Spencer from her dance competition, the one on the right was the one of her and JJ and the one in the middle was of the three of them.

"Can we put this downstairs?"

"Of course we can" Spencer smiled and encouraged her to open the others. They'd spoken to Rossi and therefore bought her a few charms.

"Do they have any meaning?"

"Well the ballet shoes represent you, the book represents your dad and the butterfly represents me" JJ said with a smile. "I used to collect butterflies as a kid so.."

"They're beautiful" she said as she put the little box in the bag with the bracelet and pulled out her last present. Savannah gasped and her eyes filled with tears when she opened the box and saw her mother's locket inside.

"I thought you buried this with her"

"No this one is more special" he said as he took the locket and put it on Savannah.

"The one that we put on her when she was buried was one that I bought her. This one has been passed down through six generations, and now seven. Mum wanted to give it to you on your eighteenth, but I decided that now would be better" Savannah just nodded before giving Spencer a hug so tight it was as if she was never going to hug him again. She then hugged JJ with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much"

"You're welcome sweetheart" Savannah giggled and pulled away.

"You know I love it when you call me that"

"I know, that's why I call you it" JJ winked and lightly pinched Savannah's cheek.

* * *

><p>They went out for dinner just the three of them, and anyone who saw them that didn't know them would think they were a family. There was no indication that JJ wasn't Savannah's mother, it was obvious Savannah looked up to her in a way a daughter would look up to her mother, and of course the bond between father and daughter could be spotted a mile off. Once Savannah had persuaded JJ to once again stay the night, they left the restaurant and went home. They watched a film with a bowl of popcorn and three mugs of hot chocolate (something Spencer didn't particularly like, but was willing to drink for Savannah), and shortly after it finished they all headed off to bed. JJ rested her head on Spencer's chest and placed her hand just above his stomach.<p>

"I think she had a good day" JJ said with a smile and Spencer could feel her grin on his skin. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"I know I've said this before, but thank you for not running"

"I told you, never"

"I know, but I'm still scared. I know Savannah opens up quite easily to others, but I've never seen her have a bond as strong as the one she has with you. Not even with Emily or Penelope"

"Spence I'm going to admit when I found out you had a daughter I was scared. I never pictured myself having children and going straight in to a relationship where there was already a thirteen year old did intimidate me. But seeing you around her and seeing how much a child could love their parents has made me view the whole mother thing in a different light" she paused and looked up at him with so much love and passion in her eyes he thought he was going to fall into them.

"I know we've been together just under six months, but being in this relationship has made me realise I want kids, I want your kids Spence" Spencer grinned and planted the softest kiss on her lips.

"I would want nothing more than to start a family with you someday" JJ grinned and gave him another kiss that quickly heated, but JJ pulled away with a smirk on her face.

"Not quite yet though" she whispered against his lips and he chuckled.

"Not yet, but in the future"

"Definitely" Spencer kissed her on the tip of her nose and she turned on her side; falling asleep with her head resting on the top of Spencer's shoulder and her left arm and leg draped over his body.


	11. Chapter 11

**thank you for your reviews. Just to clarify, I do know that in the series Reid is younger than JJ, but in order for this story to fit and make sense, I had to make Reid older. I know I could have made Savannah younger but I wanted her to be this age so I could write some storylines that would need her to be older. Let me know what you think, I know there hasn't been much JJ and Reid lately, but the next one will be I promise, and there will be more drama too. Tell me if you have any ideas! **

Spencer and JJ had now been together for ten months by the time it had reached Christmas. Christmas was in two weeks, and Spencer still hadn't gotten all the presents he needed. He was sat at his desk finishing off paperwork and let out a sigh as he threw himself back into his chair.

"what's eating at you pretty boy?" Morgan asked when he saw the frustration on Reid's face.

"I still need to do some Christmas shopping" Morgan chuckled and shook his head.

"good luck with that, you've got two weeks"

"I know, but I don't know what to get both Savannah and JJ. They both said 'I don't mind' which really doesn't help me"

"that's women for you I'm afraid, they're so indecisive"

"speaking of women, where are the women on this team?" Morgan raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"it's Friday, where do you think they are?"

"Garcia's"

The three girls were all in Garcia's office having their weekly chat before the weekend.

"so come on, what happened at Savannah's birthday? He did not _just_ drop you off" JJ said and raised her eyebrow at Emily. Emily sighed and shook her head.

"no, I went back to his" JJ and Garcia both squealed and grinned from ear to ear causing Emily to giggle.

"so what happened, come on give me the juice" Garcia squealed.

"we went back to his and he put Jack to bed and we had some wine…" Emily trailed off and began to blush.

"yeah and. Come on don't leave us hanging"

"we spoke for a bit and we may have, you know… kissed" Emily mumbled the last word against her coffee cup and took a sip.

"sorry what was that? I didn't quite hear you" JJ leant towards Emily.

"we kissed ok? You got it out of me, we kissed and it was amazing"

"oh praise the lord!" JJ exclaimed and threw her arms in the air.

"wait wait wait so whats happening now between you two?" Garcia questioned, causing an even bigger blush to appear on Emily's cheeks.

"I might be spending Christmas with him and Jack"

"oh that is SO cute!"

"well my mother is overseas and I don't have anyone else here so, he asked me to spend it with him"

"wow me and Spence have been together for ten months and even we're not spending it together" JJ said with a giggle.

"why you going back to your family?"

"yeah I'm flying out on the twenty-second and coming back Boxing Day, so only a few days, and then we're having Christmas Day part two on Boxing day when I get back" JJ explained with a smile.

"you two are getting pretty serious now" Emily commented and a smirk on her face.

"we are yes" JJ eyed her with suspicion.

"so, where is it going?" Garcia egged her on.

"I don't really know. I love being with him and Savannah has me wrapped around her little finger" she said with a giggle.

"can you see yourself living with him?"

"I feel like I already do to be honest" JJ admitted, and it was true. Every time they had a weekend off she was either at his or he was at hers.

"you should make it official"

"but I don't want to push him. He has Savannah to think about"

"who you just said has you wrapped around her finger. That says to me that she would love the idea" Emily raised her eyebrow. "sounds to me like you're afraid to give up your own personal space?"

"maybe. I love the fact that he's the last face I see at night and the first I see in the morning, but the idea of not having a place to run to if I need it… I don't like that idea"

"talk to him about it, see what he thinks. Its good to be honest. Im not saying definitely do it, but it's obvious you're thinking about it and it wasn't just us that put the idea in your head. Just see where his mind is at"

"yeah I might do actually" JJ smiled. She then turned to Garcia.

"right now you. Whats happening with you and Morgan?"

"well like my dark haired friend here I am spending Christmas with him and his family in Chicago seeing as I have no-one here. We'll see how it goes"

"am I the only one who actually has an official boyfriend yet isn't spending Christmas with him?"

"and you're also the only one with another family apart from this one"

"touché" JJ giggled and looked at her watch.

"right ladies I better get back to my office for the last hour before we can all go home" she stood up and Emily stood up with her.

"you with Spencer this weekend?"

"for once no" JJ giggled. "bye Garcia" she walked out with Emily and smiled when she saw Spence frowning over a report. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"those frown lines will stay with you if you continue" she ran her hand over his back and made her way up to her office, adding a bit more swing in her hips knowing Spencer was watching her.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday afternoon and Spencer walked into Savannah's room with a hot water bottle and two pills for her to take. She had been having stomach cramps all day and even though Spencer had a feeling he knew what it was, he didn't want to think that his daughter was officially turning into a young adult.<p>

"here honey take these" he gave her the pills and passed her the glass of water she had by her bed while she sat up and swallowed the pills with a disgusted look on her face.

"I hate taking medicine" she said as she put the glass back on her bedside table and took the water bottle; holding it on her lower stomach.

"its ok sweety, it will ease off soon" Spencer kissed her forehead and noticed she was rather warm.

"you're burning up honey" he tucked the stray bits of hair behind her ear so that they were out of her face.

"do you still feel sick?"

"no, that's passed. It's all in my stomach now. I feel like someone's stabbing me from the inside" Savannah said with a slight giggle, but winced when even that caused her pain. Just then they both turned their heads towards Savannah's door where they could hear Spencer's phone ringing. His work ringtone. Spencer groaned and hung his head.

"go dad, I'll be fine"

"but you're not fine" he said before going downstairs and answering his phone. Five minutes later he came back up into Savannah's room.

"do you think you can endure a car ride?"

"i'm sick not injured" she shot back while sitting up.

"but why a car ride? Aren't I going to Kayley's?"

"no-one is home, so JJ is going to look after you. I have to go in for a consult so she isn't needed. I wont be long I promise" He explained while helping her out of bed .

"do I need to pack a change of clothes?"

"erm maybe just to be on the safe side, but I shouldn't be back too late" Savannah nodded and packed some things into a bag before making her way down the stairs and into the car. They arrived at JJ's and they walked up to her door where she answered it a few seconds later.

"hey, I'm sorry about this" Spencer apologised when she opened the door.

"don't be sorry it's fine, come in" she walked back into her house with Spencer and Savannah following her.

"I've made up the spare bed for you if you wanted to lie down" JJ said and turned to Savannah.

"if that's ok, I don't want to be rude"

"honey you're not well, of course it's fine" Savannah nodded and turned to her dad.

"I will see you tonight, get some rest" Spencer kissed her forehead and watched her as she very slowly made her way up the stairs.

"do you know what it is?" JJ asked.

"I think it might be…" Spencer trailed off, finding it uncomfortable to discuss such an issue. But he didn't have to worry, because JJ knew Savannah had stomach cramps and Spencer's sudden awkwardness confirmed it for her.

"she's starting her period" JJ clarified.

"did you really have to say it out loud?" Spencer groaned causing JJ to laugh.

"honey I have them too"

"I know but you're already grown up. her starting that means she's growing up and I don't like that"

"you're going to have to deal with it. shes a girl its what girls go through" she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"now go to work and get this consult over with. If she's comfortable here you can both stay" Spencer nodded and gave her another kiss.

"I might have to take you up on that" he smirked and combed his fingers through her silky blonde hair before pulling away.

"ring me if she gets any worse"

"I will, now go, I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled and walked out the door. JJ heated a water bottle up for Savannah and went upstairs into the guest room to see Savannah huddled in a ball on her side. JJ walked over and stroked her hair slightly waking her up.

"I just wanted to give you this" she said as she pressed the water bottle onto Savannah's stomach and kissed her head. Savannah thanked her with a smile and squeezed JJ's hand before she could move it away from her stomach.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me ok?"

"could you-.. never mind, ok" Savannah gave her a weak smile and let go of her hand.

"no what is it?"

"could you maybe… lay with me for a while?"

"of course I can" JJ went around to the other side and pulled Savannah close to her chest.

"thankyou"

"I'm here, always" JJ put her hand on top of the water bottle and Savannah rested her hand on top. JJ smiled at Savannah's need for her, and she rubbed her hand in small circles. When she was going through this, her mother would do the same and it would ease some of the pain that she knew Savannah had. Within fifteen minutes Savannah was sound asleep and JJ made her way back downstairs.

* * *

><p>JJ shot up off the sofa at the sound of her name being called. She hadn't realised she had fallen asleep, and realised she had been asleep almost an hour.<p>

"JJ?" Savannah called from upstairs, and there was a hint of urgency in her voice, causing JJ to rush up the stairs and into the guest room, only to find it empty.

"Savannah where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom" JJ walked up to the bathroom door and she could hear soft sobs coming from the other side.

"are you ok? Whats wrong?"

"JJ.. erm, I'm going to need one of your…" her sobs broke her off and JJ knew immediately what had happened.

"take a pad honey, it's ok don't worry. See the cabinet just in front of you?"

"yes" Savannah answered through her tears.

"they're in there, just take one and use the little bin next to you. I'm right here" JJ's heart went out to the little girl. Although JJ knew Savannah was well aware of what was happening, it's still scary when it happens for the first time. Savannah came out of the bathroom shortly after and her eyes were red raw. She broke down as soon as she saw JJ and she pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know, it's ok though, it's ok" JJ pulled away and looked into her watery eyes.

"Give me two seconds" JJ ran into the guest room and grabbed the hot water bottle, then she went back to Savannah and guided her downstairs. She sat on the end of her sofa with her back leaning on the armrest and opened her arms. Savannah went over and sat between JJ's legs with her back to JJ. She leant back and JJ wrapped her arms around Savannah and held the hot water bottle on her stomach.

"Calm down, it's ok, shh it's ok" JJ stroked her hair and whispered reassuring words into Savannah's ear before she finally calmed down.

"Now why are you so upset? If anyone knows exactly what your body is doing right now it's you honey. I know it's not very nice but why are you so upset?" Savannah just shrugged and stayed facing away from JJ.

"I guess I'm embarrassed"

"Why are you embarrassed? We all go through it. I go through it, Aunt Pen and Aunt Emily, your mum went through it. I can assure you it is nothing to be embarrassed about, it's just a pain" JJ giggled and Savannah smiled. Savannah turned and rested her head in the crook of JJ's neck while JJ's arms moved to around her waist.

"Did you get any blood on the bed or anything?" She asked as she stroked her hair. Savannah shook her head and sighed.

"No I didn't, at least I don't think I did. I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. We better go out and get you some stuff" she said and rubbed Savannah's forearm. Savannah nodded against JJ's neck.

"In a minute" she said and wrapped her arms tightly around JJ. JJ grinned and held her tighter, before getting up and heading out the door to head to the nearest shop. They got everything they needed and went to get some frozen yoghurt before heading back to the house. She loved having JJ to talk to about things she wouldn't feel comfortable going to her dad about. She missed her mum, and no one could replace her. But Savannah knew in her heart that JJ would become her mother figure, and she didn't mind one bit.

* * *

><p>Before they all knew it, it was already Christmas. Spencer and Savannah headed over to Vegas a few days before to see Diana, and although she wasn't having a good day when they arrived, she was fine on Christmas Day. Diana Reid loved seeing her granddaughter, and was so happy to have her at Christmas. Spencer watched as Savannah and Diana read one of Diana's favourite books and couldn't help but smile at the picture before him. It had been a spur of the moment to go to Vegas, and he was glad he done it.<p>

They had the first flight back in the morning and got home mid afternoon where they made a start on dinner. At five o'clock JJ knocked on the door and Savannah opened it with a huge smile.

"Merry Christmas JJ"

"Merry Christmas to you too sweetheart" JJ gave her a kiss on her cheek and went inside. She put her bags down and walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist.

"Santa must be real, my present has just arrived" Spencer joked as he turned around in her arms and pulled her close. JJ laughed and blushed.

"Merry Christmas baby"

"Merry Christmas. I love you" he kissed her softly before turning back to finish the dinner and served it on the table. They all sat down and helped themselves to the spread that Spencer had put on. They all pulled their crackers and wore the silly hats that were given. They finished their meals and had Christmas pudding for dessert, and then they all sat around the Christmas tree and opened their presents.

"Are all of these for me?" JJ asked with a shocked expression on her face as she saw the huge pile that was unclaimed.

"Yeah, so get started" Spencer chuckled as he sat by his pile. They all began to open them, Spencer and JJ grinning at Savannah's reactions to her presents. JJ picked a present up and saw that it was from Savannah. Just Savannah.

"Honey is this from you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You didn't have to"

"I know, but I wanted to. Now stop arguing and open it" Savannah gave her a wide grin and watched as JJ opened her present. JJ had expressed her love for butterflies a few times, so Savannah decided to paint a canvas of a variety of butterflies. JJ was gobsmacked. It was as if it was a photograph.

"Savannah this is incredible. Thank you so much" Savannah just smiled and carried on opening her presents. They got to the end and JJ handed Savannah and Spencer their presents. Spencer opened his and grinned. He got a purple scarf that felt so warm at the touch, and a very exquisite watch.

"Thank you, it's lovely" he said and leaned over to kiss her. He picked up two little boxes and handed them to her. The first contained a ring that JJ had picked out months before, and the other contained something that shocked JJ to the core.

"What's this?"

"It's a key to my house. To our house, if you want" he smiled and looked over at Savannah who by this time had joined them in a small huddle.

"You want me to move in?"

"Only if you want to. I know you worry about not having your own space" 'Emily I'm going to kill you' JJ thought to herself.

"But we can work things out. You can have the office, or we can have a code for when you want to be alone" he chuckled and JJ giggled through her tears.

"But we would love for you to live with us, to officially join our family, so that you two can have girl talks as much as you want and we don't have to separate in the car park when we come home from work. So what do you say?"

"I say you better clear some of your stuff out, because I'm moving" she grinned and cupped Spencer's face, pulling him in for a kiss. They spent the rest of the evening watching a film and telling embarrassing stories before heading off to bed; something that would soon become a daily routine.

**Again I hope you like it, let me know if you want me to do a flashback for Emily and Garcia's Christmases, because I don't mind if you want to know what happened :) let me know, and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me quite a while, I'm having a bit of a writers block so if any of you have any ideas that would be amazing and a great help! I hope you enjoy this episode, and continue to review!**

The next few days went by in a blur, and before they knew it, New Years Eve came around. The whole team had been invited over to Rossi's for a party and Spencer and JJ couldn't wait to tell the team about their future plans. The couple sat on the sofa with their hands entwined and JJ's legs thrown over Spence's. Savannah was out with a few friends, so they took the chance to speak about what they needed to do in order for JJ to move in.

"Did you want to get new furniture?" Spencer asked.

"No, why? I was just planning on selling all my furniture"

"I just didn't know if you wanted to make it more our place. It's all my furniture"

"I don't mind. I like your furniture" JJ giggled and hugged herself closer.

"I'll move my stuff out the office so that you can have some space" he held onto her thighs and kissed her head. His thumb rubbed circles on her thigh in a soothing gesture.

"You don't have to. It's your office, it's fine"

"Ok how about if you're in there, no one can come in? And it's OUR office" he grinned JJs favourite grin and she giggled.

"Ok fine you win. Thank you" she smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you, you know that?" Spencer said as he pulled away. JJ nodded and rested her forehead against his.

"I know you do. And I love you too" she smirked and ran her hand down his chest.

"Since Savannah won't be back for a couple of hours, I think we should make the most of the alone time" JJ's hand rested on Spencer's belt buckle and tugged slightly causing Spencer to moan.

"You're going to be the death of me Jennifer Jareau" she leant forward and out her lips by his ear.

"Yeah but isn't it worth it?" She whispered as her hand went even lower and rested on the top of his thigh.

"Oh absolutely" he scooped her up bridal style and JJ squealed in surprise, but was cut off by Spencer's lips crashing down on hers. He carried her up the stairs and into their room, where he gently put her on the bed and hovered over her; looking down into the sapphire blue eyes he loved so much. JJ smiled up at him and put her hand on the back of his head; pulling him down so that his lips could meet hers. Before they could think about how it happened they had undressed each other, eager not to waste their alone time, and to prove just how much they loved each other.

* * *

><p>That evening the trio arrived at Rossi's and walked into the living room where the rest of theteam already stood around with glasses in their hands. Little four year old Jack grinned and ran up to them; more specifically up to Savannah. He ran up to her calling her name, and she knelt down just before he ran into her kneecaps.<p>

"Hey little man!" She said as she scooped him up and held him on her hip. From then on he was her little shadow, leaving JJ and Spencer to go off and speak to their extended family. JJ went over to the girls, and immediately demanded the gossip.

"Come on then, how was Christmas with boss man?"

"It was pretty special" Emily said as she bit her lip to hold back the grin that begun to spread across her face.

_Emily stood on the doorstep holding a bag of presents and let out a sigh. Her and Aaron had been seeing each other for a little over five months, but she felt nervous about spending Christmas with him and Jack. She adored Jack, and she knew he admired her, but she knew he would much rather have his mum at Christmas, and wild he want her there instead? She was brought out of her thoughts when Aaron answered the door and she immediately relaxed at the sight of his smile._

_"Hey" she said with a smile._

_"Hello beautiful. Come in" he opened the door wider and let her walk in. He took her coat and hung it up before pulling her close by the waist and gave her a kiss._

_"Was that my present?" She asked with a smirk._

_"Well that was a preview of one present later tonight" he winked at her and Emily could have sworn her legs would have given way if he wasn't supporting her. Before things got carried away, she realised that it wasn't just the two of them in the house._

_"Where's Jack?" Emily asked._

_"He's upstairs doing his teeth. I said he could stay in his pyjamas though" he chuckled and took her bag to the tree._

_"You didn't have to buy these you know" he commented as he pulled each present out._

_"Don't get too excited they're all for Jack"_

_"Exactly, you didn't have to"_

_"Yes I did, he's your son so I have to spoil him" just then Jack ran down the stairs and his eyes grew wide._

_"Wow presents!" He exclaimed and ran to the tree._

_"They're from Emily so what do you say?"_

_"Thank you Em'ly" he said with a huge grin and hugged her legs. Emily smiled and bent down to give him a proper hug._

_"You're very welcome buddy"_

_They sat around the Christmas tree and watched Jacks excitement grow with each present. So they got to the end Aaron opened his present from Emily, and smiled wide when the box revealed a pair of very nice, very expensive cuff links._

_"I don't know what to say"_

_"Say thank you" Hotch chuckled and leant towards Emily._

_"Thank you... I love you" Emily grinned and pressed her lips softly to his._

_"I love you too"_

_"Now open yours, Jack helped me pick it out"_

_"Did you now?" Emily said towards Jack, who nodded furiously. Emily giggled and opened the big box to reveal the softest, most gorgeous coat she had laid eyes on._

_"Oh Aaron it's lovely" she ran her hand over the coat and looked up into Hotch's eyes._

_"It's perfect, thank you" she gave him a quick kiss and then turned to pull Jack into her lap._

_"And thank you too buddy" she tickled him and he laughed. Once they were all cleared away they had dinner, and before they knew it Aaron was walking into his room after tucking Jack in for the night. He shut his door and turned to find Emily lying on the bed in nightwear he wasn't expecting her to be wearing. His eyes widened at the sight of her on top of his bed in a black lingerie set._

_"What's brought this on?" He asked as he gulped. Emily smirked and played with the thin black robe that vaguely covered her body._

_"Your other Christmas present that you need to open" Emily bit her lip and blushed. This wasn't something she normally done, but with Aaron it was different. She felt comfortable with him, and wasn't afraid to be risky. Aaron took long strides over to the bed and pushed her down on her back, making Emily giggle. He begun kissing her neck while slowly untying the robe. Emily slightly sat up as he pushed it over her shoulders to reveal the sexy two piece Emily was wearing. His eyes scanned her toned body as he helped Emily get his shirt off. She quickly unbuckled his belt and pushed back his pants and boxers off in one. She pulled his down by his neck and kissed him deeply. His hands went around her back and easily undone her bra. Emily moaned as he made his way down her body with sweet kisses and ran her fingers through his short black hair. This was without a doubt the best Christmas she'd ever celebrated._

"Wow" was all JJ could say after Emily had told her Christmas story.

"Was that your first time together?" Pen asked as she took a sip of her champagne. Emily nodded and blushed.

"What was your first night with boy genius? I don't think you've told us this story" Emily tied to move the subject off of her love life.

"Like yours, definitely thrilling. I've been with a few guys before but with Spence, it's like I'm the only thing that matters. I'm his sole focus, and he makes sure that I'm satisfied rather than worrying about himself you know?" The girls nodded in understanding and JJ turned her attention to Garcia.

"Now your turn. Come on spill, although I haven't actually seen you with him this evening I can tell in the stolen looks that something is different" Garcia sighed in defeat and took a deep breath.

_Garcia was sitting around the Morgan family table with Morgan's sisters and mother; smiling at how her chocolate God interacted with his family. Although he had a strong, intimidating physical presence, he had a heart of gold and made sure his family was supported and happy. Morgan saw her smiling and chuckled._

_"What you so happy about baby girl?" He asked and he took her hand under the table and squeezed it._

_"Just seeing you with your family makes me happy"_

_"Are you ok? I know this must be hard not having your family to celebrate Christmas with"_

_"I miss having them around but being here with your family makes up for it" she smiled up at him and his heart slightly melted. Penelope Garcia wasn't the typical girl he fell for, but she had a quality about her that had him falling for her every day he saw her. Once they had finished dinner they settled down in the living room. Morgan looked at her and whispered in her ear._

_"Fancy going for a walk?" She looked up at him and nodded. They put on their coats and shoes and left the house. Morgan held her hand as they stepped out into the cold evening and walked through the park. They sat down on a bench and Morgan pulled a little box out of his jacket pocket._

_"I wanted to give you this when we were alone" Garcia took the box and opened the wrapping paper with great care. She removed the paper and opened the box and gasped at the bangle that was inside._

_"Oh Derek it's gorgeous" she pulled the bangle out and he took it from her. He showed her the inside and it had their initials engraved with the date._

_"I don't think I'm going to forget this date" she said causing him to chuckle._

_"I know, but I'm hoping it will mean something more" he put the bangle on her wrist and held her hands; making her look into his almost black eyes._

_"You baby girl, make every day my favourite day. I love coming into work and seeing what whacky outfit you're wearing and anticipating the pet names you've got lying in wait for me" she giggled and he could have sworn it became his favourite sound._

_"You just make my life better, and I think I would have broken down by now if it wasn't for you. You're beautiful in so many ways and you make my mind go crazy. I've never felt like this before, and I've been thinking about trying to tell you this for ages. I'm falling for you baby girl, and I would want nothing more than for this date to be the date that we started dating" Garcia"'s eyes filled with tears as he said all those wonderful words. She grinned and nodded._

_"You sure have a way with words" Morgan chuckled and wiped a stray tear from her cheek before leaning in and placing his lips on hers. They were so soft and tasted of strawberries. He pulled away and smiled before she shivered._

_"Come on, let's get back" he stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and stood up as they began their short journey back to Derek's childhood home._

"Who would have thought that Derek Morgan could be such a hopeless romantic" Emily said and the girls giggled.

"Sounds like we all had a magical Christmas" JJ said with a smile.

"Go on tell us about yours" Garcia said. JJ told the girls about her Christmas, and smiled when she got to the present Spence got her.

"And I opened the box and it was a key to his place" Emily and Penelope's eyes widened and JJ nodded in answer to their unsaid question.

"We're moving in together" the girls squealed and hugged her.

"Congratulations Jayje!" Garcia said as they pulled away.

All the couples stood in front of the TV as they watched the ball drop. They all called "happy new year" together and turned to their partners.

"Happy new year baby girl" Morgan said as he leant down to kiss his new girlfriend.

"Great way to start my new year" she said with a smile as she pulled away.

"I can't wait to see what this year will bring us" Aaron said to Emily after they shared their first kiss of the year.

"I'm sure it will be an adventure" she said with a grin.

Spencer leant down and kissed JJ with all the passion he had in his body. In their first year she met his daughter, admitted she wanted a family and now they're moving in together. He started to imagine what they would be starting this year, and it made him grin.

"What?" JJ asked with a smile.

"Just thinking about what this year will bring for us"

"More happiness and love" she said and kissed him again.

"I love you so much" he said against her lips.

"I love you too my gorgeous, sexy genius" she replied as her hands travelled down to his backside and gave it a quick squeeze. Spence blushed causing JJ to laugh.

"I love how I can still make you blush"

"Shut up" he muttered before kissing her again. They pulled away and looked over at Savannah who was holding Jack on her hip. He had fallen asleep but woke up before midnight.

"I'm guessing you're my New Years date Jack" Savannah said and he nodded.

"Go on junior boss man give her a kiss" Morgan called over to them causing everyone to laugh. Jack looked at his Uncle Morgan and then back up at Savannah.

"Can I have a kiss?" She asked him. He nodded and gave her a little kiss causing the girls to "aww" and the guys to cheer.

"You won't be cheering when she gets a real boyfriend" JJ said with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got sixteen years yet"

"Excuse me?"

"She's not dating until she's thirty" JJ laughed and smacked him on his chest.

"Don't be that dad"

"What dad?"

"The over protective dad. That's what my dad was like and it made me resent him for a long time. Be the dad that supports her no matter what and who catches her when her heart is broken" Spencer sighed and just kissed her head.

"Besides, it's believed that a girl goes after a boy that resembles her father, so if she does that, you don't need to worry" she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm just glad I've got you all to myself"

"Indeed you do. No one else can have me, and I'm glad" he pulled her close against his body and gave her another kiss before rejoining the others as the party continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you like this chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas, and review please!**

Over the next six weeks after new year the team were loaded with cases and consults. As soon as one case finished, another was awaiting. It was especially hard on JJ, who not only went with the team on these cases, but she also had to stay behind so go through the mountains of paperwork that were quickly forming on her desk. Although they both knew that this was their job and that it couldn't be helped, the amount of work was taking its toll on JJ and Spencer's relationship. They kept putting off JJ moving in and apart from being around each other professionally, they hardly saw each other. After a brutal case in Portland, Oregon, Spencer walked into JJ's office and saw her head buried in a case.

"You coming home?" He asked her and played with a random paper clip that was lying on her desk. She shook her head and carried on looking at the case.

"I'm sorry baby I've got all this to do" Spencer nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Fine. Did you want me to save you dinner or you going back to your place?"

"I'll probably go back to mine"

"Ok, see you tomorrow I guess" he went to walk out when JJ lifted her head.

"Spence" he turned back and saw the unhappiness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I want nothing more than to come home, eat dinner with you and Savannah and climb into bed and snuggle up with you. But I know that if I leave now I will be even more behind tomorrow and I can't afford to be behind"

"It's ok, I get it, it's just.. It's hard"

"I know it is. Hopefully we'll be given time off soon so we can relax" Spencer smiled and walked over to give her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"I love you"

"I love you too. Don't work yourself into the ground" he winked at her and walked out to his car. He drove home and walked through the door to find Savannah asleep on the sofa and a plate of food in the kitchen with a note on top.

_"I didn't know if JJ was having dinner, so I'm sorry if she is. Love you x"_ Spencer smiled sadly as he read the note. It wasn't just him that missed JJ, it was Savannah too. He heated his dinner up and went into the living room and kissed Savannah on the side of her head.

"Honey, go to bed, it's late" Savannah stretched her long frame across the sofa and sat up still half asleep.

"What's the time?"

"Just after ten"

"And JJ's still at work?" Savannah stood up and Spencer nodded.

"Shocker" she replied in a sarcastic tone which took Spencer by surprise.

"Savannah"

"I'm sorry, I have no right to say that. You're both busy with work and I get that. But I just miss you"

"Come here" Spencer pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"I miss you too, and so does JJ. But hopefully we will get some time off and we can help JJ move in and begin to be a family, ok?" Savannah nodded against his chest before pulling away.

"Thank you for dinner"

"It's ok, goodnight. I love you"

"I love you too sweet girl" Savannah went upstairs to bed while Spencer went to get his dinner. It was a little over midnight before he could settle down and get to sleep, thinking that JJ should be next to him.

* * *

><p>Two more weeks passed and work didn't slow down. They were still pounded with case after case, but luckily this one that came across JJ's desk was local, so they didn't have to travel. It was eight in the morning, and they were in the conference room going over the case file.<p>

"Right JJ I want you working from here" Hotch ordered and JJ nodded.

"Everyone else I will meet you outside" the team dispersed, and Spencer pulled JJ to one side before he made his way to the elevator.

"I've got a favour to ask"

"Sure what is it?"

"Savannah has dance class until seven, could you pick her up for me please?"

"Ok, do you want her to come back to mine?"

"Why don't you stay at mine tonight? It's Friday and I don't think this case will last long" JJ nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you tonight, be careful"

"Always am" he gave her a quick kiss and went to the elevator. He quickly sent Savannah a text telling her that JJ was picking her up, and everything seemed to be getting back to normal.

It got to six o'clock, and JJ was just about to leave when her computer made a sound informing her she had an email. She would have left it, but she had been waiting for case files to come through all day. She opened the files and checked her watch.

"Half an hour, then I have to go" she said to herself as she got to work.

* * *

><p>Savannah walked out of her dance class just after seven and was expecting to see JJ outside, but when she walked out she couldn't find her car. She shrugged and walked back inside.<p>

"Maybe she's running late" Savannah thought as she walked back into the studio. While she was waiting she thought she may as well practice, JJ would come in when she got here.

An hour later, and still no sign of JJ. Savannah walked out and went to call JJ, but she found that her phone had ran out of battery. She walked passed the front desk and when she was questioned about where her father was, she just said he was waiting outside. It was a nice evening, it was still light outside and although it was a forty-five minute walk, she felt like she could use the alone time. She set off on her journey, only for it to start raining heavily about fifteen minutes into her journey. She let out a massive sigh and looked up at the sky.

"Oh brilliant" she said to herself as she carried on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Spencer had managed to return from the case and Morgan dropped him off. It was a little after eight o'clock, and he figured that JJ had taken Savannah out to the shops to pick up some stuff. He got started on dinner and turned around when JJ walked through the door nearly thirty minutes later. He smiled at her, but it quickly dropped when he saw that only JJ walked through the door.<p>

"Hey baby" she said with a smile as she walked up to him.

"Hey erm... Where's Savannah?" He asked. JJ's eyes widened so much they would have popped out if it were physically possible.

"Jennifer, where is Savannah?"

"I... I forgot" she admitted. Spencer's face went bright red in a matter of seconds. He was furious, how can she be so careless?!

"You forgot? How could you forget?!"

"I- I don't know I was just about to go and then I got a case file through and I must have got carried away and... I forgot" she explained as tears filled her eyes. He hated her, she could see the anger in his eyes. She hated herself. She had one thing to do, and she couldn't even do that right.

"Spence I am so-"

"Don't even say it! Oh my god she's been waiting for over an hour" he rung her phone and when he got no answer, he begun to panic. He dialled her dance school's number and when he was told that Savannah had informed them that he was waiting outside for her, his face went from bright red to pale white in the same amount of time it took for his face to go red.

"What is it?"

"She told them I was waiting for her outside and she isn't picking up her phone" he grabbed his keys and bolted for the door, but as he opened the door he was greeted by a soaking wet, freezing cold girl who was standing in her leotard and carrying her dance bag.

"I thought it looked like a nice evening to walk, boy was I wrong" Savannah joked as she walked into the house and took off her shoes.

"Erm, what happened?!" Spencer confronted her.

"I figured JJ was running late so I stayed an extra hour to work on my technique. Then I assumed JJ had work and my phone died"

"Why didn't you use the phone at the front desk?"

"I didn't want to disturb you JJ. I knew they wouldn't let me walk out so I just said that you were outside. It was a nice evening and I wanted to walk, but the sky decided to open on me and now here I am" she shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Savannah why didn't you ring me?!" Savannah could hear the clipped tone in his voice, but chose to ignore it.

"You were on a case, you couldn't have done anything. It's ok, I'm here now and I'm freezing so I'm going to have a shower"

"Savannah please forgive me I am so sorry" JJ started, but Savannah just smiled.

"It's ok, you were busy" she started to walk upstairs but JJ quickly caught her arm.

"Please don't think of it like I don't have time for you"

"I don't. I know you've all been really busy so it's fine. I know you must have been worried because it's dark now. But both of you stop looking at me like that, I'm home and I'm fine" she smiled and walked upstairs to have a shower. As soon as he heard the shower switch on, Spencer let rip.

"How could you be so careless?! A fourteen year old walking home alone at night, do you switch off when we go on cases?!"

"Of course I don't I know how badly this could have ended"

"All because of you! Anything could have happened to her and it would have been your fault!" JJ didn't stop the tears from overflowing, but she stayed strong.

"I know Spencer and I feel so guilty, but I can't do anything now except make it up to both of you"

"How you going to make it up to us? Finally move in? No wait, that involves doing normal hours at work. You won't give that up"

"Stop blaming work Spencer we both know how demanding our jobs can get!"

"Yes I do but not that demanding! Are you just using work to avoid moving in? Because every time I suggest a day you either say you've got work or it comes to that day and you magically have a new case file to look through. If you don't want to move in just say so instead of avoiding it!" For a moment JJ was upset, but now it turned to anger. How could he think that?!

"You think I don't want this?! I want nothing more than to move in and start a family of our own but I can't help it if I have work! If you're going to react like this every time I have to work extra then is there any point in us continuing with this?"

"I'm not going to react like this if you work extra, ok I get a bit annoyed but not at you, at the situation. But if work is going to make you forget about something so important then yeah I don't know if we should still do this. Being with me means being with Savannah, and if you can't sacrifice some work to make sure she is safe then I don't think I can be with you" JJ fought back the lump in her throat and swallowed hard.

"So that's it? We're done"

"No JJ but I want you to understand that if you're with me, you're responsible for her too, and it's clear you don't really care"

"Don't really care!? Of course I care Spencer! I know I forgot and you have no idea how guilty I feel about that! I hate myself and I can see it in your eyes that you hate me too, and I don't blame you for one second" Spencer was shocked. How could she think he hated her?

"JJ I don't-"

"Don't deny it, I can see it in your eyes. And that's fine. You need someone who is going to put Savannah as number one, and you think I don't. But let me tell you something. You said to me that if I screw up we will get through it together. Well here it is, I've screwed up big time and from where I'm standing, I don't feel your support. Instead you're jumping down my throat"

"Can you blame me?"

"No I can't, but you're being a hypocrite" Spencer let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

"Maybe you should go home tonight. Tomorrow we can talk about this with clear heads" he walked into the kitchen leaving JJ shaking in the hallway. She took the key to his house off her key ring and walked out the door and drove home with tears running down her face.

Savannah walked down the stairs and saw Spencer in the kitchen. His eyes were red and he was shaking.

"Dad what happened?" Spencer turned to her and gave her a forced smile.

"I'm ok, it's ok don't worry"

"JJ's left hasn't she?"

"For tonight. We're going to talk about this tomorrow"

"Dad don't blame her. I know she was meant to pick me up, but it's just as much my fault. I should have rung her, or you or someone. I chose to walk home, she didn't force me to. Please try and work it out" Spencer reached out and wiped a tear that had rolled down Savannah's cheek.

"Come on, let's watch a film" they walked into the living room and watched a film. Savannah snuggled close to his side and was still cold from her walk home.

"You're freezing baby"

"Cuddles with my dad is making it better" Spencer chuckled and he kissed her head. Shortly after the film was finished they headed upstairs and Spencer got into bed. He laid awake thinking about JJ for hours. Although she made a stupid mistake, he did overreact big time. And it wasn't like Savannah was a baby. He tossed and turned and didn't get any sleep.

Spencer walked down the stairs the next morning when he saw JJ's key on the side. He picked it up and turned it over in his palm. No, he wasn't going to let her go, not that easy. It was one fight, and he was sure they were going to have plenty more. Every relationship does. He went to the stairs and shouted up to Savannah.

"Savannah I'll be back soon, call Kayley and let her know you're by yourself" he ran out the door before she could answer and drove off towards JJ's house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming I love hearing what you think :)**

Spencer pulled up outside JJ's house and knocked on her door. He hadn't felt this nervous since their first date. After what felt like forever JJ opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy and it was clear she hadn't slept.

"Spence" she said as her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were also slightly red and he looked drained.

"Can I come in?" He asked and she nodded. They walked into her living room and she turned to face him.

"What's this?" He asked as he pulled the key out of his pocket.

"You just going to give up every time we fight? You said last night that you wanted nothing more than to move in, yet you crumble at the first hurdle?"

"I- I didn't know what to think. I overreacted big time last night, and I am so sorry. You have every right to not want me around and I'm so stupid for forgetting"

"Jen I was angry last night. But I could never hate you. I think we both overreacted. I need to accept that Savannah is old enough to walk home by herself and that you need to work. But you can't give up like this. We're going to fight, we're going to get into arguments like this, but we need to stick it out. I need to know that you are willing to fight for this relationship" JJ let out a heartbreaking sob and all he wanted was to wrap her in his arms, but he didn't know if that's what she needed.

"I'm scared" she admitted and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"What are you scared of?"

"How serious we're getting. I don't think we're going too fast or anything, but I've never been in a relationship like this. I've never been this serious with someone and although it makes me so happy, it makes me scared. I've been hurt in the past and I am tired of running, and I don't want to run from you"

"Then don't run. Take this back and come home. We just need to accept that we're going to get into fights, but when we do" he took a step closer to her and slowly reached his hand out to stroke her hair.

"We get through it together. No more running" JJ smiled and nodded.

"No more running" she walked into his arms and he wrapped them tightly around her.

"I love you so much" he whispered into her ear and she gripped onto his shirt as if her life depended on it.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry" he shook his head and cupped her face in his hands.

"No more apologising. It's done now, we need to move past it" he dropped his hands to her waist as she kissed him.

"Hotch sent me a message this morning" she started as she pulled away.

"Oh yeah?" Spencer replied as he rested his forehead on hers and rubbed the tops of her arms with his hands.

"Mmhmm, he said we're on stand-down after next week. Can I move in then?" He let out a small chuckle and combed his fingers through her hair.

"That sounds perfect. Savannah has the week off school too" JJ grinned and for the first time in ages her smile reached her eyes.

"Thank you"

"Nope, we're not thinking about last night. Don't think about it, it's over" he pulled her head towards his and their lips met again, but this time there was a fiery passion exchanged between the two. JJ moaned as Spencer pulled her even closer and their bodies were pressed against each other.

"Bedroom" JJ breathed out as they pulled away.

"No time" Spencer scooped her up and took three long strides over to her sofa and laid her down. Neither of them wasted any time undressing the other, and Spencer hovered over her, their faces inches apart.

"I love you"

"I love you more" she replied and connected her lips with his.

Exhaustion took over them and they fell asleep entwined with each other on the sofa. JJ woke up three hours later to find Spencer looking down at her.

"How long were we out?"

"About three hours" he continued to look deep in her eyes as if he was looking for something.

"What do you look for when you do that?"

"You're so beautiful. I don't understand how you can love me" he admitted as he combed through her hair.

"How can I not? You're smart, funny, an amazing father, and if I didn't prove it to you three hours ago, you're incredibly sexy" she smirked and moved her hands lower down his back.

"You think so?" He squeaked and blushed bright red.

"Absolutely" she whispered against his neck and began kissing a trail along his shoulder up to his jaw line.

"You're insatiable Jennifer Jareau" he chuckled as he moved one hand over her hips and the other up into her hair.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I've left Savannah home alone" JJ stopped kissing his neck and looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really have the time" he chuckled and gave her a soft kiss.

"Are you coming with me?"

"If that's ok?"

"Absolutely" they both stood up and got dressed and went out to Spencer's car. The drove back in comfortable silence and Spencer pulled up outside his house fifteen minutes later. He opened the door for JJ and they walked through the front door to find the house was silent.

"Savannah?" Spencer called out.

"Bedroom. I'll be down soon" she shouted down from her room.

"Are you hungry?" Spencer asked JJ as he hung up their coats.

"For you" she said as she bit her lip. Spencer laughed and shook his head.

"Perhaps we should argue more"

"No, no we shouldn't" she replied in a serious tone.

"I'm only kidding come here" he pulled her into a hug and walked into the kitchen with her still in his arms. JJ laughed as he made her walk backwards into the kitchen. When he stopped, spencer dipped JJ down and gave her a kiss and JJ smiled against his lips. He brought her back up and let out a small chuckle before pulling away.

"Ok what do you fancy?"

"Hmm... Am I childish if I want grilled cheese and tomato soup?"

"No, you're never too old for that" he chuckled and got the tins of soup out.

"You do soup I do grilled cheese?" He asked.

"Deal" JJ grinned and poured the soup into a saucepan. They moved around the kitchen like a dance and dished up their lunch once they had finished cooking.

"Savannah, lunch is ready" JJ called up to her and sat down at the table with Spencer. Savannah came down the stairs with a grumpy look on her face and took her bowl and plate over to the table.

"What's the matter?" Spencer asked.

"Mrs. Austin decided to give me third year college work in physics"

"Are you struggling?"

"No but the booklet is nearly twenty pages. Does she think I don't have a social life?" She took a bite out of her grilled cheese and looked between Spencer and JJ.

"I'm glad you've sorted everything out. You two overreacted big time"

"We're sorry we worried about you"

"I'm fourteen not four. Besides uncle Derek has been giving me training" JJ raised her eyebrows and Spencer's eyes widened.

"What kind of training?"

"Self defence" Savannah replied and carried on eating. JJ fought back a laugh and shook her head. Trust Morgan to take that upon himself.

"So after next week we've got a week off work. You want to help JJ move in?" Savannah grinned and nodded.

"Of course, I'd love to. What are you doing with your house JJ?"

"I'm renting it out. I was going to sell it completely, but then I thought renting would be easier"

"You got anyone moving in?" JJ nodded and swallowed the bite she just took.

"They move in next month, they're a young couple and they seem lovely so I'm happy" JJ smiled and Savannah returned the favour. Once they finished lunch Savannah brought her homework down and Spencer helped her. JJ watched them in amazement as they spoke in what sounded like another language to her. His smartness never failed to fascinate her, and neither did Savannah's. She thought about their future, and if their children would be just as smart as he was. She wanted them to look exactly like their father, and to have his brain and caring personality. Spencer saw the grin form on her face and chuckled.

"What are you grinning about?" JJ snapped out of her vision and looked at him.

"The fact that I don't have a clue what you two are talking about" she giggled and Spencer chuckled. Savannah finished her homework shortly after and the trio got into Spencer's car and went to their 'special place'. They sat on the edge and watched the city and it began to light up as time went on. They all laid down and Savannah and JJ had their heads rested on Spencer. Spencer kissed Savannah on the top of her head and turned to kiss JJ on the lips. She smiled at him and rubbed her hand soothingly in circles on his chest.

"Dad?" Spencer turned his head and looked down at his daughter.

"Yeah?"

"Are we erm... Are we still on for next week?" She asked and Spencer nodded.

"Of course, no matter what" he looked back at JJ who had a confused look on her face.

"Next Tuesday is Melissa's anniversary, and then next Friday is Oscars's" JJ didn't know Spencer's son's name, and she smiled a sad smile when she heard it for the first time.

"I'm sorry"

"No need to be sorry. I've spoken to Hotch and he knows so I won't be going on any cases next week, I'll be working from the office" JJ nodded and looked at Savannah who's eyes were glistening. She reached over and wiped a tear from Savannah's face.

"Tell me about your mum, Savannah" Savannah's eyes widened for a second, but then she smiled.

"She would always read me this book, The Velveteen Rabbit. Dad tried to tell her that I liked more sophisticated books, but she wouldn't have it" she giggled and clutched at her dads sweater.

"Whenever dad read to me, he would either read a book he had just finished or books grandma would read to him. But whenever mum would read to me, it was always that book. She said that she was read the book every night by my other grandma, and it was the only book that made her go to sleep" she paused and smiled before continuing.

"She would do different voices and I could tell that she loved reading it as much as I loved hearing it" she continued talking about all the memories she had of her mother as JJ reacher her arm over and stroked her hair. By six o'clock they were feeling the drop in temperature, and made their way back to the house. The had dinner together and decided to melt some chocolate and have their own version of chocolate fondue. Savannah decided to have a shower and went to bed, leaving JJ and Spencer downstairs.

"Thank you for tonight" Spencer said later that night when they got into bed. He ran his hand up and down JJ's arm and she entwined their legs together.

"For what?" She asked as her hand went up to the side of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's a challenge to get Savannah to open up about her mum. I don't think I've ever heard her speak to much about her since she passed away. So thank you"

"Sometimes it's good to talk about them. About the good memories you had, it keeps the good times more vivid you know?"

"Do you want to talk about Rosaline?" He asked as he kissed her shoulder.

"Not tonight, but yes I do" she kissed his chest and snuggled closer.

"Where did the name Oscar come from?"

"We were stuck on a name for ages, and Melissa came in from work one evening and I was reading a book by Oscar Wilde. That was it, the name stuck"

"Oscar Reid" JJ said to herself and smiled.

"It has a ring to it"

"It does. We loved it the minute Melissa suggested it. He would be three on Tuesday" JJ's heart went out to him, and she looked up into his sad hazel eyes.

"I couldn't even imagine what you went through, what you're still going through"

"It was hard in the beginning. I didn't want to leave the house, but I couldn't let Savannah down you know? I had to be strong for her. Meeting you has made it easier. I still think about them, I picture what Oscar would look like now. But I can think about them and smile rather than cry" JJ lifted her head up and planted a comforting kiss on his lips.

"I'm always here. As a friend, a shoulder to cry on, a girlfriend... Whatever you need"

Nothing more was said after that, the only sounds were their even breathing as they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry this has taken me a while to upload. Thank you for your reviews, especially ripon. I re-read this story after your review and I completely agree with everything you have said. The reason why my prose isn't as strong is because I am used to writing on YouTube, where the word count is limited. I have tried to apply your suggestions to this episode and I hope it is better. I will work in more of your suggestions in over the next few episodes, and if you have any more suggestions that would be amazing! **

Spencer walked into work at seven thirty on Tuesday morning and saw the light on in JJ's office. He put his satchel down at his desk and went to make two cups of coffee. He took both mugs and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in" JJ called out. Spencer walked in and was greeted by the huge smile he loved. He walked over and put the mug of coffee on her desk and leaned over to kiss her.

"Mm coffee tastes better from you" she said with a smirk as they pulled away.

"Thank you baby" she grabbed her mug and took a sip.

"You're welcome. When did you get here?" He asked as he sat in the chair opposite her.

"About six. How are you and Savannah?" JJ asked. She knew it was Melissa's anniversary, and she wanted to be there for both Spencer and Savannah, but she didn't know how. Would Savannah want her around when all she wanted was her mum?

"I'm ok, it's hard because I can't stop thinking about that day. Savannah's been quiet, but she's like this every year. She's like me, she needs space and she'll ask for comfort if she needs it" he explained and he held his mug of coffee tight. JJ nodded in understanding, and decided to change the subject.

"Is anyone else here? I know Hotch is"

"No just me. You got a case for us?"

"Possibly. I've got three that I need to look more closely at, you'll know within an hour" she looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I realised that we were so busy these couple of months we forgot our anniversary" she admitted as her cheeks went slightly red. Spencer chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well then once you're all moved in next week, we'll do something special" he said and JJ smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan" she agreed. At that moment Hotch knocked on the door and poked his head round.

"Good morning. Everyone's here so whenever you're ready JJ"

"Ok Hotch be there soon" JJ replied with a nod. Hotch nodded in return and walked out shutting the door behind him.

"Right I'll let you get to it, I'll see you soon" Spencer said as he stood up and walked towards her door.

"See you soon" she smiled and brought the three cases she was considering in front of her.

"Hey" Spencer said. JJ looked up and he grinned.

"I love you"

"I love you too. And if you need to talk, I'm always here. Remember, a friend, a girlfriend. Whatever you need, I'll do it" she said.

"I know, thank you"

"Now get your cute bum to your desk" she replied with a giggle. Spencer chuckled and walked towards his desk where Prentiss and Morgan were at their desks.

"Morning pretty boy" Morgan said as Spencer walked down the stairs.

"Morning, be ready we've got a case soon" he replied as he sat down at his desk. Prentiss groaned and hung her head back over her chair.

"I'm too tired. I'm not feeling a case today"

"Why did the boss keep you up over the weekend?" Morgan joked and winked at her. Emily lifted her head up and gave him a look.

"Are you capable of having a conversation without talking about anything sexual?"

"That's what I get for having someone like my baby girl" he winked again and Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Reid, how is everything?" Emily asked. She had just joined the team two months before Melissa died, but she'd met her a few times and couldn't believe that someone so young was taken from this world.

"It will be ok. Savannah's locked herself away like she always does, but she'll be ok"

"We're always here for you man, we're on this journey together" Morgan said and patted Spencer on his shoulder. He had known Melissa a lot longer than Emily, and was crushed to find out what had happened. Spencer was his younger brother, and to see him go through something so tragic killed him.

JJ came out of her office and into Hotch's, and a few minutes later the team was called into the round table room. JJ handed out the case files and stood at the front.

"Ok we're off to Montana, three women have been kidnapped and murdered, and a fourth has gone missing..."

The team discussed what type of killer they had on their hands and left to grab their go bags. JJ went back to her office and Spencer followed. He stood by her door and watched as she grabbed her bag.

"You staying behind?" She asked as she walked up to him. Spencer nodded his head and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Savannah needs me this week, I'm sorry" he replied in a solemn voice. JJ shook her head and leaned into the palm of his hand.

"You don't need to be sorry, we all understand. Ok we need to get going" she said and they walked out of her office down into the bullpen. JJ gave Spencer a quick kiss and joined the others who were making their way towards the elevator. Spencer grabbed his satchel and headed for Garcia's office. When Savannah was born, neither Spencer or Melissa chose anyone to be her godparents. However when he joined the BAU and introduced Savannah to the team, she was immediately attached to both Garcia and Morgan. She would always sit on Morgan's lap and laugh when he used to bounce his knee, and she would put on Garcia's high heels and walk around her office like she was a grown up. Spencer smiled as he thought back to the many times Savannah would demand to come see her Aunt Pen. He knocked on the door and waited outside until Garcia said it was ok. He walked inside and Garcia swivelled around in her chair and grinned.

"Well if it isn't my not so chocolate boy genius" she greeted and Spencer laughed.

"Hey Garcia" he replied and took a seat in the chair next to her.

"You ready to put that brilliant mind of yours to work?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'll give it a good go" Spencer chuckled and looked through his case file.

"How's my little angel?"

"She's fine, she's been staying in her room a lot this weekend, but I think that's because it's Melissa's and Oscar's anniversaries this week" he replied and Garcia gave him a reassuring smile. Garcia and Melissa got on extremely well, and she was devastated when she passed away. Savannah wouldn't speak to anyone else apart from her godmother when Melissa died, so Garcia saw first hand what Spencer went through. Melissa's death tore him apart, and he also had to bury their son who didn't even open his eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"Just be prepared to get a phone call" he replied with a slight chuckle.

"And how are you? Are you sure about JJ moving in?" Garcia loved JJ, and she could see that she made both Spencer and Savannah happy, but she didn't want to see either of them get hurt.

"JJ makes it better. It's going to be strange having her around everyday, but she loves Savannah and I've never felt this happy since I lost Melissa. I don't think marriage will be on the cards for a while, but yeah I'm sure about her moving in" he smiled and Garcia knew it was genuine. She smiled back and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad Spencer, she seems to make you happy"

"She does. Right come on we need to get some work done" he chuckled and spoke about what he thought about this killer.

Spencer walked through the front door to find it silent. He put his bag down on the table in the hallway went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Savannah?" He called up. He heard her bedroom door creak open and a few seconds later her tear stained face appeared at the top of the stairs. Spencer ran up the stairs two at a time and cupped her face in his hands.

"What's the matter?" He asked her. Savannah's emerald green eyes filled with tears as Spencer pulled her into a hug.

"I miss mum" she admitted through her sobs. Spencer kissed the top of her head as he felt the tears fill his own eyes. He rubbed one hand up and down her arm while the other combed through her long brunette hair. It broke his heart to see his daughter like this. He wished he could take the pain away, but there was no way the pain would ever go away.

"I know you do, I miss her too. It's ok" they stood at the top of the stair case just holding each other. Savannah gripped onto her dads shirt so tight her knuckles turned white. She sobbed her heart out until there were no tears left to shed.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked her when he knew she had calmed down.

"No, I wasn't hungry when I got in" she said into his chest. Spencer kissed the top of her head and pulled away.

"You need to eat, come on" he held onto her hand and they walked down the stairs together. They walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where they made dinner together. Savannah didn't want to leave her dads side, just having him near made her feel calm. Most of the time Savannah could think about her mum and not feel sad. However, knowing it was four years since she was taken away from her, she couldn't help but let the emotions wash over her. The day her dad told her was so vivid it was as if she was watching it.

_"Savannah Reid, can you please come with me" Mrs. Webber said as she stood in the doorway of her English class. Savannah stood up and grabbed her bag, trying to think of what she could have done wrong. She was taken to reception where she saw her dad standing at the front desk._

_"Daddy?" She asked. She was confused. Why was her dad coming to pick her up? It wasn't the end of school. Spencer walked over to her and knelt down in front of her._

_"We have to go to the hospital honey, mummy is really sick and we need to go and see her" Spencer didn't know how to approach his ten year old daughter. He knew there was a chance that his wife could lose her life. The doctors were doing everything they could to make sure the birth went as smoothly as it could, but there were many complications that were not picked up earlier in the pregnancy. He looked down at his daughter who at this age looked exactly like her mother._

_"Is Oscar poorly too?" She asked. Spencer nodded and took her hand._

_"Yeah honey, Oscar's poorly too" he took her out to the car and took off for the hospital. They had to wait for another three hours before the doctor walked out with a solemn look on his face._

_"She's slipped into a coma. Your son has been taken to the NICU, and he's also critical. Being born two months early means that his lungs and respiratory system has not fully developed yet. He's on a ventilator but I must warn you, he's very weak" Spencer swallowed past the lump in his throat as Savannah looked up at him. At her age most of this shouldn't make sense, but being the genius that she was, she had read pregnancy books with her parents so she could experience her mummy grow each month and know what her baby brother was doing. _

_"And what about Melissa? Will she pull through?" Spencer asked._

_"I'm very sorry Dr. Reid, but you should prepare for the worst. Again, I am so sorry, we have done everything we can and we will continue to try, but there's very little we can do" the doctor informed him and walked away, leaving Spencer rooted to the floor in shock. He took Savannah over to the chairs in the waiting room and pulled her on his lap. He called the rest of the team and informed them, before pulling Savannah tight in his arms._

_"I don't want mummy to go" Savannah whispered into his neck. Spencer let out a sob and stroked her hair. What was she going to do without her mother? What was he going to do without the love of his life? They had known each other since they were six, and when they hit thirteen Spencer was already in college. He didn't have anyone apart from Melissa, and it was actually her that made the first move by asking him to a school dance. They dated for three years after that, and then when they were sixteen they both felt ready to take their relationship to the next step. They had known each other for so long that there was none of the awkward moments that normally occur during your first time. She was his first girlfriend, his first time, and the first person he had ever loved. Two months after that night Melissa dropped the bombshell that she was pregnant. Spencer was terrified, but he knew that he couldn't be like his father. He would be in his child's life and be the father he wished he had. Melissa had been by his side his whole life, how can he carry on without her?_

_Spencer and Savannah went in to the room and she looked so peaceful. Savannah walked up to her and held her hand._

_"Mummy, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know I love you. You're the best, mummy, and I don't want you to leave me" Savannah's voice cracked as she spoke, but she knew she had to stay strong._

_"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite" she said as she kissed her hand and walked back to Spencer. Spencer kissed his wife on her forehead and whispered in her ear how much he loved her, and that he didn't know how to carry on without her. They walked out of the room a few minutes later, and just thirty minutes after that doctors rushed into the room. Spencer knew what that meant, and so did Savannah. Spencer picked her up and held her tight. The doctor walked out shortly after and ran his hand through his short grey hair._

_"I'm terribly sorry, but she's gone Dr. Reid" He handed Spencer some paper work and offers of support if he needed it. Savannah sobbed into her daddy's neck as he held her tight. She was never going to see her mummy again. Never going to hear her read The Velveteen Rabbit to her, or feel her soft hands run through her hair..._

Savannah snapped out of it as Spencer started calling her name.

"Hey, where were you?" He asked and she shook her head. She didn't want to tell him that she was thinking about her mothers last moments.

"It's nothing" she replied as she took her plate and sat at the table. Spencer knew not to push her, if she wanted to say, she would. They ate their dinner in comfortable silence and Savannah cleaned the dishes as Spencer went to take a shower. After that, they made their way to the cemetery, and they placed a bunch of red tulips on her grave. Red tulips were Melissa's favourite flower, and every month Spencer would buy her a bunch to remind her that he was still with her, and they were a family. They sat down on either side of her headstone and Savannah pulled out a book.

"Hi mummy. I can't believe it's been four years. I think about you everyday, and I miss you so much" she looked up at Spencer and he gave her a reassuring smile and held her hand.

"She's grown up into an amazing young lady Melissa. We raised her so well, she she's so much like you. You may already know this, but I've met someone else, and we're going to live together. I know you would want me to move on, but I still love you so much. You've given me the greatest gift and I am so grateful" he squeezed Savannah's hand and she smiled.

"Her name is JJ, and I really like her. She always calls me sweetheart and runs her fingers through my hair like you did" Savannah took a deep breath before she opened her mothers copy of The Velveteen Rabbit and began reading it. Spencer smiled as he listened to his daughter read her mothers favourite book. Although she done this every year, he was sure there was always a part that seemed new to him. After another thirty minutes they each kissed the top of her headstone and made their way back home. Spencer drove back holding Savannah's hand the entire way and didn't let go unless he had to.

Once they got back inside Spencer helped Savannah with her homework before going up with her and read her a story in bed. Savannah laid down in bed and snuggled close to her dad. She found her dads voice soothing, and apart from her mothers voice, it was the only voice that could make her fall asleep. Once he knew she was asleep, he walked into his room and got ready for bed. He laid in bed and let the tears flow from his eyes. Just then, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled as he answered it.

"Hey, how's the case going?" He asked.

"Not so great. I'm feeling two more days before I'm home" JJ replied with a sigh.

"I miss you" Spencer admitted. He wanted her to comfort him, to hold him as he poured his heart out.

"I miss you too baby, how are you?"

"I just feel alone JJ. I can't believe it's been four years. I miss her so much" he choked out. JJ's heart broke. She wanted to run to his house and hold him tight. To tell him that everything was going to be ok, and to tell him that she would support him through everything.

"I'm so sorry I'm not with you Spence. Please don't cry, I love you so much. I wish I could come over and kiss away your tears and hold you" JJ said as she fought back her own emotions.

"I need you JJ. Please come home soon"

"I will be home as soon as I can. I love you, I know I'm not Melissa, but I am in love with you and I will be whoever you need me to be" she said in an attempt to soothe him.

"I need you to be yourself Jen, the girl I fell in love with, the girl who makes me laugh and the girl who eats Cheetos like they're going out of fashion" he said and managed a chuckle. JJ laughed and shook her head.

"There's my Spence. Just lie down and let me talk ok?" She said. Spencer laid down on his side and balanced his phone on his ear. JJ spoke about anything and everything to try and get him to fall asleep. After thirty minutes, she could hear his heavy breathing and smiled to herself.

"Goodnight Spence, I love you baby" she said as she hung up. She got into bed and curled up into a ball, and prayed that they could crack this case soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**I apologise for the delay on this episode. I hope you like it, let me know what you think!**

The next day Spencer woke up after having about three hours sleep. Savannah had a nightmare at three o'clock and she wouldn't go back to sleep unless it was in his bed. There was no way he was making her go to school for the rest of the week. She would go to the office with him and be with him and Garcia. He got out of bed and walked around to the other side where she was peacefully sleeping. He knelt down and ran his hand through her hair, causing her to stir and open her eyes.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked her as he continued to comb his fingers through her hair.

"I'm better. What time is it? Am I late?" She panicked thinking she was late getting up for school. Spencer shook his head and put his hand on her knee when she sat up.

"No, but I was wondering if you wanted to come to work instead of school today?"

"Why?"

"Because even though you keep yourself isolated, you don't really want to be left alone. You'll get to see Aunt Pen too" Spencer informed her and she smiled.

"Ok then, just for today?"

"No the rest of the week. It's ok I've cleared it all up"

"Have you?"

"Well not yet but, I will" he smirked causing Savannah to giggle. She got out of bed and took a shower before going into her room to get ready. Savannah's room was her in a nutshell: her single bed was directly opposite the door underneath the window and had three shelves above the head of her bed filled with dance trophies and had medals hanging off the ends. Although she done all types of dance, Savannah excelled in tap and contemporary which impressed her dance teachers as those were two styles other students struggled to pair together. At the foot of her bed was an armchair that her mother used to sit in when she was a baby, and then next to that was a giant bookshelf that no one would picture putting in a fourteen year old's bedroom. It was full of authors and poets from different centuries, especially the Bronte sisters. She loved the classics anyway, but the fact that they had to disguise their work as men intrigued Savannah. Next to the bookshelf was a mirrored sliding door which revealed her clothes and shoes. Just like her father, Savannah was OCD when it came to organisation. Everything had a place. Her clothes were organised by jackets, tops and bottoms, her shoes were in three boxes underneath: her sneakers and everyday shoes, going out shoes and her boots and slippers. Her underwear was on shelves going down the left side of her closet and everything else such as blankets and her sleeping bag were kept on the shelf above. On the left side of her room was a desk with her computer on top and an organiser where she kept all her school work. On her desk she also had framed photos of her friends and family. Her room was an epiphany of a little girls room, and she absolutely loved it. It was her escape when things got tough, and she had a large window ledge so sometimes at night she would sit on it and look out into the night sky, thinking her mother was looking down at her. She opened her closet and picked out a burgundy and navy tartan top, a pair of light denim high waisted jeans that were slightly ripped down the legs and white high tops before going downstairs and eating breakfast with her dad. They made small talk until they reached the BAU, and together they walked into Garcia's office. She turned around in her chair when they knocked and gasped when her favourite goddaughter walked through.

"Will you stop growing up missy, you get more beautiful each time I see you" she exclaimed as she stood up and gave Savannah a big hug. Savannah of course blushed bright red and looked down at the floor, letting her long brunette hair fall around her face.

"Just like your father" Garcia said and Savannah giggled.

"It's good to see you Aunt Pen" she said with a smile and gave her another hug. They all sat down; Garcia and Spencer in front of the computers while Savannah sat in the corner reading one of three books she brought with her.

"So have they got anything?" Spencer asked as he looked through the case file. Garcia shook her head with a sad look on her face.

"Not much. We know that Goehring must have an accomplice as the new victim was estimated to have been killed _after_ Goehring died, but who is another question. JJ and Morgan have been sent to interview some people at a bar. This case is just so frustrating" she ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

"It's clear his partner is obsessed with Goehring, and he's in a thirty mile radius " Reid informed her as she carried on cross-checking names with occupations. Spencer sighed as he frowned over the next to no evidence they had. He could tell this case was going to be long.

By Friday they finally got a lead, which was a bonus for Spencer because he had to deal with a repeat of Tuesday. It was now Oscar's anniversary, and the only memory Spencer had of him was seeing him in an incubator wired up to a hundred tubes. His hair was lighter than Savannah's; indicating he would have inherited his mother's mousey brown hair, but he never got to see an eye colour. Although the colour of babies eyes change over time, it would have been nice to see his son open his eyes instead of imagining what colour eyes he would have had now. Spencer had just finished getting ready and went towards Savannah's room, but realised she wasn't there. He carried on down the hall and turned left into his study to find her sitting in the chair looking up.

"You nearly ready to go?" He asked and leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah" she replied without moving. The room fell silent for a few seconds before Savannah spoke again.

"You know, when mum was pregnant with Oscar, I was always worried I wasn't going to be a good sister. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to protect him, or that he would keep me up all night and I'd hate him for it. Now I'll never know" she said as she kept her eyes on the border that ran around the top of the room.

"You would have been a great sister, honey. Oscar would have loved having you look out for him" Spencer replied as he walked towards her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's just not fair, why us? Why this family?" She questioned, trying to understand what she could have possibly done wrong to deserve to lose her mum and brother in the space of three days.

"I can't answer that Savannah, because I don't know why. We didn't deserve this, but I'm afraid that's life. Life can be cruel to the kindest people, but you have to learn from what life throws at you" he sighed and pulled her up out of the chair. He looked into her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry that I can't take the pain away, but you know you've always got me and your family at the BAU. We're on this journey together ok?" He said and she simply nodded. They went downstairs and out to the car. As they had done for the past three days, they walked in silence into the building and into the elevator that took them up to the sixth floor. Spencer knocked on Garcia's door and walked in with Savannah.

"Pen do you want a tea?" He asked as Savannah gave her a hug.

"Oh yes please boy genius" she replied with a grin.

"Savannah?"

"No thank you dad" she said and Spencer nodded before heading to the coffee machine. Savannah sat down opposite her godmother as Garcia held her hands.

"You ok my little cherub?" She asked as she looked into Savannah's shiny eyes.

"I'm fine, it's just hard Aunt Pen. I miss them so much, how long does it take to not feel like this?" She asked, knowing her Godmother wouldn't sugar coat her answer. Garcia sighed, and squeezed Savannah's hands tighter in hers.

"Honey it's ok to miss them. No one is expecting you to ever forget your mother or to not want her here. What I do when I miss my parents is think of all the good memories. My dad used to always push me down this massive hill outside my house in a rubber ring when it snowed, and my mum would do my hair in all these different styles" Garcia smiled as she thought back at the memories she had of her parents. Savannah nodded in understanding with a smile on her face. Her Aunt Pen always made her feel better no matter how low she was feeling. Just then Spencer walked in with a mug of tea for Garcia and coffee for himself.

"So how close are we?" Spencer asked as he set his mug on the side.

"Close. Once you and Prentiss figured out his partner planted the roses, I went through local garden centres and after you left we got the name Henry Frost. The team have gone to his current listed address. I think we'll be done by lunchtime" she said with her fingers crossed.

"That news is like music to my ears" Spencer said and smirked, wanting nothing more than to go home and get this day over with.

By two o'clock they had taken Henry Frost into custody and were on the jet on their way home. Spencer took Savannah home and said that he would deal with all the paperwork when he got back. They had the next week off, and he knew that his paperwork would almost triple in that time, but he didn't care; he wanted to be with his daughter. Garcia stayed at the office until the team arrived just after five thirty that evening. She greeted them all with a hug as they went to their desks to gather their thoughts before thinking about paperwork. JJ went to her office and asked Garcia to go with her. She followed the petite blonde up the stairs and into her office, where they both sat on the sofa that ran along the far side of JJ's office.

"What's caused all this peaches?" Garcia asked as JJ looked back at her with a nervous look in her eyes.

"I just want to ask you something" JJ replied with a shaky voice.

"Honey whatever it is you can ask me" Garcia reassured her and squeezed her hands. JJ shut her eyes and felt that if she blurted it out, it would be less painful.

"Am I a rebound for Spence?" She asked, her eyes still squinted shut. Garcia's mouth dropped open slightly before regaining her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" Garcia asked, thinking she may have misheard her. JJ opened her eyes and looked at her friend, seeking an answer.

"You're moving in with him JJ, did you move in with any rebounds you may have had in the past?" Garcia questioned with a slight clipped tone in her voice. JJ flinched slightly at her tone, and hung her head in shame.

"I know I shouldn't think it. It's just, on Tuesday I rung him and he was telling me how much he missed Melissa and that he loved her and everything. I don't expect him to suddenly feel nothing for her, of course I don't. She will always be a part of his life but... Oh god I sound so selfish don't i?" She said and ran her hands through her hair. Garcia shook her head and stroked her arm to calm her down.

"You're not selfish, you want to hear my opinion?" She waited and JJ nodded before she continued.

"I believe there are two different kinds of love. I believe that you can either love someone, or you can be in love with someone. I'm not going to beat around the bush, Spencer and Melissa were extremely happy and they were in love. When she died, he thought he had died with her. He had lost his childhood sweetheart, but then he met you and you put that sparkle back in his eye. Do I believe he still loves her? Of course I do. She was the first person he ever loved, we all hold something for our first love. I know I do, I'm sure you do too. But he is madly _in love_ with you. So no, you are not a rebound, but you are going to have to learn that he will have days where he will still grieve, same with Savannah. And you are going to have to deal with them wanting her back, but that does not mean that Spencer loves you any less and it doesn't mean that Savannah doesn't want you around. That girl pushes people out like they are last years handbag, but you need to stand your ground and not take it personally. She needs someone like you around" Garcia took a deep breath and saw the tears in JJ's eyes. She pulled out a tissue from her pocket and handed it over.

"No tears, stop it" she said and JJ giggled as she wiped her eyes. Just then Garcia's phone went off as she received a text from Spencer. She frowned and JJ looked at her.

"Everything ok?" She asked and Garcia slightly nodded.

"Yeah, it's Spencer. He's on his way to the cemetery and Savannah wants to spend the night with me" she fell silent for a second and then thought of something.

"Come on" she said and dragged JJ up with her as she walked out into the bullpen.

"Is everyone here?" She asked.

"Yeah we were just about to go out and grab some food if you're up for it baby girl" Morgan replied and Garcia shook her head.

"Fancy a trip to the cemetery? He's on his way there with Savannah and we're closer. I feel like he needs us, if not him then Savannah" she explained and received four nods in return. They all went downstairs and headed towards the cemetery. They turned up and couldn't find Spencer, so walked up to Oscar's grave. JJ looked around and had to admit that it was a beautiful setting despite the tragic circumstances that surrounded her. It was on top of a hill with no other buildings around. The sun was just setting by the time they got there and she followed the rest of the crowd to Oscar's grave. His headstone had a train engraved in the top right corner and his name 'Oscar James Reid' carved in the middle. Underneath it had the dates of the three days he was in the world, followed by "son, grandson, brother and nephew", with the quote "Gods finger touched him, and he slept". JJ felt the tears fill her eyes and she quickly blinked them back. She absently ran her fingers over the train on his headstone when she heard someone gasp. She turned around and saw Savannah crash into Garcia's arms and sob her heart out. Morgan moved in and wrapped his arms around both of them as he kissed Savannah on the crown on her head. Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and kissed her temple as the tears rolled down her cheeks while Rossi stood next to Hotch with a solemn look on his face. JJ looked past Garcia and saw Spencer's eyes boring into hers. She opened her arms and Spencer almost fell into them, burying his head in her hair. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and stroked the back of his head.

"Shh baby it's ok, it's ok" she whispered in his ear in an attempt to calm him down. Spencer pulled away and took JJ's hand, giving her a soft smile.

"Thank you" he almost whispered.

"You're welcome. We all wanted to be here for you both" she replied and squeezed his hand. Spencer turned to the others and slightly cleared his throat.

"Thanks you guys, I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you" he said and they all gave him reassuring smiles. Morgan walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"I told you, we're on this journey together" he said and pulled Savannah into his side. She walked up to Spencer and gave him a hug before kneeling down in front of her brothers grave.

"We'll leave you to it Reid" Hotch said as he walked up to him with Emily and Rossi. Both men shook Spencer's hand while emily gave him a kiss on his cheek.

" thanks guys, it means a lot" he said before they each kissed Savannah on the top of her head and headed back to their cars. JJ walked over to Garcia and Morgan who had made their way to Melissa's grave, leaving Spencer to be alone with his daughter. About ten minutes passed before Savannah and Spencer walked over to the others.

"Can I still stay at yours please Aunt Pen?" Savannah asked her godmother. Garcia smiled and nodded her head.

"You are welcome to stay at mine any time you want" she replied and stroked her hair. Morgan wrapped his arm around Garcia's waist and kissed her temple before turning to his goddaughter.

"Is it ok if I join the girlie night?" He asked. Savannah smiled and nodded while turning to her dad.

"You've got clothes and everything at Aunt Pen's anyway, so you can go now if that's ok?" He said and looked at Garcia.

"That's fine, you ready to go now cherub?" She asked.

"Yeah, bye dad" Savannah walked up to Spencer and gave him a tight hug. Spencer held her head to his chest and kissed her head.

"I love you too sweet girl, have a good time" he said before pulling away. She walked over and gave JJ a hug which took her by surprise. JJ soon relaxed and smoothed her hair down.

"I love you sweetheart. You're such a brave little girl" she said as she pulled away and wiped a stray tear on Savannah's cheek. Savannah smiled at her touch and walked over to Garcia and Morgan. They said their goodbyes and Morgan took both girls hands and walked towards his car. Spencer pulled JJ close to his side and lifted her chin up to look at him.

"I love you so much" he said and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. JJ kissed him back and pulled away; cupping his face in her hands.

"I love you too, so much" she said and stroked his cheek. He smiled at her, and pulled her down to sit with him next to Melissa's grave. JJ snuggled into his lap, and stroked her hand over the top of Melissa's headstone.

"You have such a brave little girl, Melissa. She's so full of life and charismatic, something she must have got from you" she said with a giggle.

"Hey" Spencer objected before chuckling.

"I just want to tell you that I will do my absolute best to look after your family, because they only deserve the best" JJ turned in Spencer's lap and smiled up at him. He bent down and planted a kiss on her lips before gesturing for her to stand up. He followed her up and took her hand. He kissed the top of Melissa's headstone and walked towards his car with JJ.

"I can understand if you want to be alone tonight" JJ said as they reached their cars. Spencer shook his head and pulled her close.

"Don't. I- I need you with me tonight JJ. I just feel alone" he admitted and hung his head. JJ lifted his chin and looked into his eyes.

"As long as I'm around, you are not alone. And I'm not going anywhere, so you'll never be alone Spencer Reid. Understood?" She said with a stern look and he nodded.

"I'm going to go home and get some clothes, and I'll meet you at yours. I love you, drive safe" she said before giving him a quick kiss and got into her car. She drove home and walked through the front door. Her front room was covered in boxes ready for her to move in with Spencer the following week. All of her clothes were packed in boxes, so she pulled out the first pieces of clothing she could find and chucked them in a bag before leaving again. On her journey to Spencer's, she couldn't help but smile at what was to come for them. She was about to move in with the man she loved, and for the first time there was no worry hanging over her. But she wasn't going to bring it up unless he did. She didn't know what he needed tonight, but like she had told him many times, she would be whoever he wanted her to be. She pulled up to what would soon be their house and walked up to the door, letting herself in.

"Spence?" She called out. The staircase was in front of her, and she peeked upstairs to see if she could see him walking around.

"Kitchen" she heard him call. She put her bag down by the table that was by the stairs and walked straight ahead into the open kitchen. She could smell the food as she walked in and smiled at him when he turned to face her.

"I figured you hadn't eaten, so I made you your favourite" he grinned as if he was proud of himself. JJ walked towards him and hugged him.

"Thank you baby" she said as she pulled away and gave him a soft but passionate kiss.

"You're welcome. Go into the living room. I'll bring it in" he said as he continued to mix the chicken with the plum sauce. A few minutes later he walked into the livingroom with a plate and put it on her lap.

"It looks amazing Spence, thank you" she said and followed him with her eyes as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She ate in comfortable silence, feeding him spoonfuls and giggling when he bit the spoon and tugged at it. Once she had finished she went into the kitchen to clean her plate up while spencer took her bag upstairs into their room. She went up shortly after and smiled when she saw him lying on top of the bed in his boxers with his arms folded behind his head. She got changed and got one of his old shirts out of his draw, letting it fall just above her knees. JJ crawled onto the bed and laid on top of Spencer; causing him to laugh and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Well hello there" he smirked and kissed her nose. JJ wrinkled her nose and Spencer chuckled at her reaction. He left one hand on her lower back while the other went up to her face; tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and tangling his fingers in the hair on the back of her head.

"Garcia text me telling me to ask you about your girlie chat earlier. Care to share?" He asked, and JJ froze. Did she want to tell him about her doubts? Spencer could see in her eyes that she was afraid, and pulled her face towards his to give her a reassuring kiss.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me" he said and she nodded and took a deep breath. She told him the entire conversation her and Garcia had, and Spencer looked into her eyes and listened. Once she had finished, she rested her forehead on his chest and Spencer frowned.

"JJ" he said trying to get her attention, but she refused to look up.

"Jen, look at me" he said a little louder and she looked up at him with guilt and shame in her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes that he loved so much. The day him and JJ have children of their own, he hoped they would inherit their mother's beautiful eyes. He leaned in and kissed away the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"JJ don't ever feel ashamed to tell me how you feel ok? But Garcia is right. I will always love Melissa, but I am in love with you. You, Jennifer Jareau, are the light of my life. You have made me realise that you have to keep going, you have to take whatever life throws at you and learn from it. You have given me a second chance at love, a second chance to have a family. If you ever feel insecure, tell me ok?" He said and she smiled.

"What did I do to deserve you ay?" She said and giggled. She ran her hands through his hair and lowered her face to his, giving him a searing kiss.

"You Spencer Reid, are the love of my life, and you are stuck with me whether you like it or not"

"Well you're just lucky that I'm not letting you go anywhere" he said and rolled them over so that they were on their sides facing each other. JJ reached up and stroked his cheek.

"If you ever need to talk about them, I'm here. And I hope Savannah knows that too"

"She does. She just finds it hard to let people in. But trust me when I say this; I've never known her to open up to anyone as much as she has with you" he gave her one last kiss before switching off his bed lamp and pulled her close to him. She entwined their legs and wrapped her left arm over his waist.

"Goodnight Jen, I love you"

"I love you too, always" she kissed his bare chest before snuggling closer into his warm body and drifting off to sleep.

**Sorry there wasn't much JJ and Reid, but I promise there will be in the next one. Hope you all had a great Christmas! Don't forget to review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter, please review, follow and favourite, I love hearing your thoughts and ideas! **

The weekend flew by, and it was already Monday and the start of their week off. Spencer and Savannah were making their way over to JJ's to help her move into the house, and Spencer used this moment to make sure Savannah was definitely ok with everything.

"Savannah?" Spencer said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Mm?" Savannah replied as she peeled her eyes from the window and looked up at her father.

"I just want to make sure you are certain about this. I won't mind if you're not ready for JJ to live with us, and neither will JJ" he quickly looked over at Savannah to see her roll her eyes and let out a sigh. She moved slightly to face Spencer and rested her head against the chair.

"Ok dad, my answer is the same as the one I gave about two weeks ago. I can't wait for JJ to move in. Yes it will be weird to have her around constantly, but she's been over so much I doubt it will be that different. She makes you happy, and she makes me happy too. Now please let that stick into your big head" she concluded with a giggle, which made Spencer laugh.

"Ok, I believe you. And I won't doubt you again, I promise" he said and held out his pinky finger. Savannah shook her head and wrapped her little finger around his; sealing their promise. Shortly after they arrived at JJ's, and made their way up the stairs to her front door. Her house wasn't that big, but it was modern and had a warm feel about it. Spencer let himself in with his key and they walked straight into the livingroom. The bottom floor was open, the livingroom on the right, and the kitchen and dining room on the left. The stairs were opposite the door on the other side of the open floor and the bathroom was beyond the stairs. All of JJ's boxes were in the livingroom area, all labelled and ready to go. Just then JJ made her way down the stairs and smiled brightly at the two people standing in her livingroom.

"Hey guys" she said as she gave Savannah a hug and Spencer a quick kiss.

"Hey, you nearly ready to go?" He asked and kept one arm wrapped around her waist. JJ nodded and turned to look back at her boxes.

"I think so. Unless there's anything you need me to bring, like kitchen stuff or anything. I was going to leave things like that for Kim and Scott" JJ explained, referring to the couple that were going to live in her house in two weeks time.

"No I've got all of that, just your stuff and anything you want to bring" he said with a smile.

"Alright well let's get started" JJ concluded and moved towards the boxes. The trio took boxes out to both cars and finished within the hour. JJ put the last box in the back of her car and locked the front door. She was going to miss her little house. It was the first house she had bought all by herself, without the help from her family. But closing one door meant opening another, and she couldn't wait to open Spence's door that would now be THEIR door. Spencer walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She relaxed into his body and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss this little place" she admitted. Spencer smiled and kissed her head.

"It's still technically yours, so you can come and go as you please" he reminded her, making her nod. She sucked in a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Right, let's get back to our house" she said with a smile.

"Our house. I like the sound of that" he said as they walked to their separate cars. He got in his car and laughed at the sight of Savannah; sitting in the passenger seat with a large box on her lap that she could barely see over.

"You alright there?" Spencer mused as he pulled out of the driveway and headed back to the house.

"Just peachy" she replied.

"Sorry what was that? There's a big box that's blocking you"

"Oh dad you're such a comedian" she replied with no humour in her voice.

"Stop moaning anyway, that box only has shoes, it can't be that heavy" he commented, only to receive the death glare from his daughter.

"Are you serious? Dad what gender is JJ?" Spencer frowned at that question.

"Female"

"Exactly. Women own a lot more shoes than men. I can guarantee she has at least thirty pairs of shoes in here, and that's a very low estimate"

"You can't be serious, she can't have that many"

"How many pairs did mum have?"

"Twenty four, but mum had a thing for shoes"

"How did- whatever, that wasn't just because mum liked shoes, that was because she was a woman. It's just a fact, women own many pairs of shoes. So to conclude this argument, I have every right to moan, because right now I am almost certain a six inch stiletto heel is digging into my left thigh" she said and shifted the box slightly. Spencer chuckled and shook his head. He was married for thirteen years; he thought he understood women, but obviously not.

They continued to make small talk for the rest of the journey, with Savannah shifting in her seat every thirty seconds, until they pulled up outside the house. Spencer got out and went around to Savannah's side; taking the box off her lap and putting it on the floor. He had to admit, Savannah wasn't kidding, the box was heavy. Savannah hopped out the car and started unloading the boxes while Spencer went to unlock the door. A few minutes later, JJ pulled up beside them and got out the car. She had butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't stop smiling. This was it, she was finally moving in with Spence. She was nervous, but she couldn't wait to see what this step would bring next for them. They unloaded both cars and got all the boxes inside.

"Most of this will go upstairs, it's mainly clothes and shoes. I think the only boxes that can stay are the ones with books in if you have enough room for them in your library" JJ explained with a smile. Spencer chuckled and nodded his head.

"I'm sure we can fit them in somewhere" he replied with a wink and headed upstairs with the first box. Eight boxes later and they were done, now all JJ needed to do was unpack. She looked around hers and Spencer's bedroom and sighed. She hated unpacking, even when it was only her go bag. Spencer walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her hair.

"I'm going to make some dinner, you want me to leave you to it?" He asked and kissed her neck. JJ smiled and turned around in his arms.

"You can, but-" she hesitated, not knowing how to word her question.

"Jen whatever it is you can tell me"

"What if I put something somewhere you don't want me to?" She bit her lip and looked up into his hazel eyes. Spencer stroked her cheek, seeing the worry in her sapphire eyes.

"Honey this is your house now. Wherever you put your stuff is fine with me. Just make sure it's organised" he reassured her with a wink. JJ couldn't help but laugh, and nodded.

"Ok then, well I will be down as soon as I can" she said and smiled up at him.

"Take your time" he gave her a quick kiss and went downstairs.

JJ had always loved Spencer's bedroom. As you walked through the door, the king size bed came out from the right side, and there was a a little trunk at the foot of the bed with a cream cushioned lid. Opposite the door under the window that ran across almost the entire wall was a cream love seat with a mahogany outline, matching the bed. On the window ledge, Spencer had so many photo frames that always made her smile. One thing was for sure; Spencer and Savannah were both family people. Opposite the bed, there was an archway that led to a small walk-in closet that ran along the left side and the back, while on the right was a door to the en suite bathroom. JJ walked in to the closet and smiled to herself when she saw that Spencer had moved all of his stuff to one side. She dragged her boxes into the closet one by one and sorted out her clothes. She had seen how Savannah had set out her clothes, and Spencer's were the same, so JJ decided to make her side just as neat. She organised all of her clothes into groups and hung up all her coats and jackets together, her tops and shirts, her pants and skirts and then her dresses. She lined her shoes along the back wall where Spencer's were and again grouped them together according to when she would wear them before she moved on into the bathroom. She put her toothbrush and toothpaste next to Spencer's and then her hair products next to his on the ledge in the shower. She smiled to herself, thinking how cheesy it looked, but how amazing it felt. She put all her other products away in the cabinets before heading back into the bedroom. She had one box left, which contained all her photo albums and frames. She picked the box up and emptied its contents on the bed. She sat down and rested her back against the headboard, smiling at all the photos she had. After about five minutes of looking through them she heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in" JJ called out, and smiled when she saw Savannah peer around the door and step inside.

"Dad said to tell you that dinner will be ready in about five minutes" she said with her hands behind her back. She looked nervous, which confused JJ slightly. Savannah had been fine with her before all of this, and now she seemed like she was shy to talk to her. JJ pushed those thoughts aside, maybe she was just a bit on edge because she was moving in.

"Ok, thank you Savannah, I'll be down in a minute" JJ replied with a smile. She expected Savannah to leave, but instead she stayed rooted to the ground. She could see that Savannah was peering over at her photos, and JJ took this as an opportunity to put the girl at ease.

"Did you want to look?" JJ asked. Savannah nodded with a smile, and walked over to sit next to JJ. JJ wrapped her arm around her and pulled her in closer, making Savannah rest her head on her shoulder. Savannah grinned and wrapped her left arm over JJ's waist, which made JJ smile and run her fingers through Savannah's hair. Savannah saw a photo of JJ as a child with another girl who looked exactly the same as JJ. She picked it up and brought it in front of both of them.

"Who's this?" Savannah asked.

"Well, that's me" JJ said, pointing herself out in the photo, and then pointed at the other girl.

"And that is my sister Rosalyn. I must have been about six in the photo, so Roz was about twelve" JJ smiled at the memories she had of her sister. Savannah nodded and continued to look at the photo. She knew about JJ's sister, but didn't want to pry in case JJ got upset by it.

"You look like her" she said and felt JJ nod. Savannah felt JJ wrap her arm tighter around her body, pulling her even closer. JJ placed a kiss on top of Savannah's head as a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset" Savannah said as she looked up. JJ smiled and shook her head.

"I'm just thinking of good memories. You remind me of her"

"I do? How?"

"Roz was very kindhearted, always put everyone before her and she just lit up any room she walked in to" JJ giggled when she saw Savannah blush, and reached up to rub her thumb across her cheek.

"Now tell me, why were you nervous to come in earlier?" JJ asked as she continued to rub Savannah's cheek. Savannah blushed even more and leant into JJ's hand.

"I don't know, I didn't know if you wanted time to yourself and I didn't know if you were a private person and didn't want me in your room" Savannah confessed.

"Sweetheart I will always have time for you, I love spending time with you. And this has been your house longer than mine so you can come and go as you please. Never be afraid to tell me things ok?" JJ smiled when Savannah nodded.

"Good. Now do we need to go down?"

"No he can wait" Savannah said with a giggle and JJ laughed.

"Girl time is more important"

"Right. So where was this in your house?" Savannah asked, still holding the photo of JJ and her sister.

"That was on top of the fireplace underneath my TV. Along with this one" JJ said as she grabbed another photo and handed it to Savannah. Savannah smiled when she saw that the photo was one of the three of them from Rossi's New Years party.

"I like this one, although I look so short" Savannah giggled.

"It's only because I'm wearing heels. You're going to leave be behind in a couple of years"

"I hope not, I don't want to get taller" Savannah said with a shake of her head. She reached over to grab a photo album.

"Can we look through this please?"

"Of course we can" JJ opened the album and began telling Savannah stories of when she was a child. About ten minutes later Spencer shouted up the stairs for them to come down.

"I'll meet you down there" Savannah said as she quickly went into her room. JJ walk down the stairs and straight along past the livingroom into the kitchen. Spencer turned around at her footsteps and smiled.

"The team are coming over tomorrow evening for a cookout, you up for it?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sounds good" she replied with a smile and moved her arms to his neck.

"What were you two laughing about up there?"

"I was showing Savannah my baby album"

"Oh I need to see that" Spencer said with a chuckle and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you" he confessed as he pulled away.

"I love you too" she said with a smile and ran her fingers through his hair. They pulled away when they heard Savannah run down the stairs. She joined them moments later, and they all sat around the table eating their dinner.

"Did you want to invite any of your friends tomorrow for the cookout?" Spencer asked. Savannah shook her head and swallowed the piece of food she had in her mouth.

"I see them everyday, I hardly get to see the team"

"Ok well JJ and I are going out on Friday, did you want to make plans then?"

"Oh I was meant to ask you. Leah is having a party on Friday, can I go?"

"A party? Her parents are allowing that?" Spencer questioned.

"Well more like a gathering. Is it ok?"

"Yeah, but just be careful. I like Leah, but I know that some of her friends aren't the best people to be around" Spencer said. although Spencer approved of Leah, he knew that some of her other friends outside of school were pretty much dropouts. He knew they drank alcohol and some even smoked. He didn't want his daughter around that.

"I know dad, but I promise I won't do anything" Savannah held out her pinky and Spencer grinned, wrapping his own finger around hers.

"Good girl"

Once they finished their meals, they got up to take their plates to the sink to wash up.

"JJ can we carry on looking through your photo albums?" Savannah asked and Spencer smirked.

"I think that's a great idea Savannah" he winked at JJ and she blushed.

"Fine, I'll go get them" JJ said as she went upstairs into her room. She grabbed the albums and went to walk out but stopped. She looked over her bed and noticed that two of her photo frames were missing. As she walked out the room, Savannah was coming up the stairs.

"I'm just going to change into my pyjamas" Savannah explained.

"Ok, did you put those photos back on my bed? Because they're not there" JJ asked and Savannah just grinned.

"They're where they belong" she said and made a dash for her bedroom. JJ frowned as she tried to figure out what she meant, then her eyes widened as she walked downstairs into the livingroom. She stood at the top of the three steps that lead down into the livingroom and stared in front of her. Just like her own livingroom, Spencer's TV was hung above the fireplace, but what was new was the two photo frames that stood either side of a glass box that contained Savannah's first ballet shoes and tiara that represented her first ever dance title. JJ's eyes filled with tears and her hand went to her mouth as she held back her sobs. Savannah came back downstairs and walked up next to JJ with a smirk on her face.

"Do they look ok?" She asked. JJ nodded as she went down the stairs to put the albums on the sofa before turning back to the fourteen year old with tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you Savannah" she choked out. Savannah walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. JJ pulled her in closer, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, sweet girl" she whispered into her ear and smoothed out Savannah's long brunette hair.

"I love you too JJ, welcome to our family" she whispered back with tears in her eyes. The two girls squeezed each other even tighter, and this is how Spencer found them about a minute later.

"Erm, what did I miss?" He asked with a chuckle as he held three mugs of hot chocolate.

"I thought we were going to be laughing at baby Jen" he continued and put the mugs on the coffee table. The girls pulled away and JJ wiped her tears away.

"We are" she smiled and walked over to the sofa. Spencer gave her a look and JJ smiled.

"Erm, Savannah put some of my photos on the fireplace and it.. It took me by surprise that's all" she sat on the sofa and Spencer was still looking at her.

"Come on, I need a laugh now" she giggled and patted the space next to her. Spencer and Savannah sat on either side of JJ and spent the next hour and a half looking through all the baby albums JJ had. Spencer loved learning about JJ when she was younger. Apparently at the age of two, she thought clothes were very overrated and felt it was absolutely necessary to run around in her birthday suit. At the age of six, she decided that leg warmers went with everything and at the age of ten she traded her dancing shoes for soccer boots.

"You danced?" Savannah asked.

"Hmhmm, but I was nowhere near the level you are. I preferred soccer, I played a lot with my brother at the park, and then I joined the school team and went from there" she explained. As they got into her school years, Spencer couldn't hold back his question.

"Were you a mean girl?" He asked. JJ looked at him with a shocked face.

"Wh- no"

"Valedictorian, soccer scholarship, corn fed but still a size zero. I think that you might have been a mean girl"

"I was actually one of the nice girls, even to guys like you"

"Guys like me? I'll have you know my social standing increased when I started winning at basketball" he explained and JJ's mouth dropped open.

"Ok you played basketball?"

"Well I didn't play I coached basketball, I broke down the opposing teams shooting strategy" he admitted. Savannah giggled at the pair and JJ frowned.

"Is that why Morgan kicked you out of the pool last week?" She asked. Spencer smirked and nodded.

"Took him three rounds to realise I was hustling him"

"Ooh dad, uncle Morgan is going to get you back" Spencer and JJ laughed, knowing that she was right and knew exactly what Morgan was like when someone had one up on him.

"I'm sure we'll find out what he has in store for me tomorrow" Spencer said, still chuckling.

After another forty minutes the trio went upstairs to bed.

"So did you get everything sorted?" Spencer asked as he walked into the room from the bathroom. JJ nodded while sitting on the foot of the bed rubbing lotion on her legs.

"Mostly, there's just a few more photos I would like to put up if that's ok?" She asked. Spencer sat in front of her on the trunk and took over, rubbing small circles into her skin.

"Of course it's fine, wherever you want to put them. In the office, downstairs, anywhere"

"Oh that reminds me, I have a couple of things that need to go into the office as well, but I can do that tomorrow"

"Yes, tomorrow. Because right now you are looking too sexy to ignore" Spencer confessed with a sly grin. JJ giggled, and then gasped when Spencer quickly stood up and climbed onto the bed, making her lie back.

"What are you going to do about it Dr. Reid?" JJ challenged and raised her eyebrow.

"I think it's time we christened our bed, don't you think?" Spencer whispered against her neck as his right hand made its way up JJ's long, toned left leg. JJ felt Spencer's grin against her neck, and wrapped her right arm around his; gripping at the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Haven't we already done that?"

"Well technically you didn't live here, so this will be the first time we do it when it's OUR bed" he explained, spreading kisses up and down her neck. JJ sighed happily and moved her head; giving Spencer more access.

"Just an excuse to get into my pants ay?" She said. Spencer stopped and looked into her eyes, giving her a look that made JJ's heart beat a tiny bit faster.

"I would never want to just 'get in your pants'. I would never use you like that"

"I know you wouldn't, and thats one of the many reasons why I love you. Now enough of this, I thought we were about to go somewhere very hot and adventurous" JJ concluded as she ran her tongue over her lips and pulled on Spencer's boxer shorts.

"God you're going to be the death of me Jennifer" he breathed out. There was something about the way Spencer said her full name that she couldn't quite figure out, but JJ's brain couldn't function straight when he did say it.

"Make love to me, Spence" she managed to say, even though it came out as barely a whisper.

"Always" he agreed and dipped down to kiss her. His hands made their way up under her shirt, removing it as they travelled higher. He tossed it over his shoulder, and done exactly what she had asked him to do.


End file.
